Guerra de amor
by Geum Jan di
Summary: Un mensaje, una invasión y un campamento. Hyuuga Hinata se las verá luchando duramente contra los enemigos que desean el corazón del rey. Vestida como un simple muchacho, aprenderá las técnicas necesarias para combatir con la ayuda del Capitán Uzumaki Naruto, del cual terminará irremediablemente enamorada. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo logrará esconder su mentira? AU
1. Hinata Hyuuga

_¡Atención, atención! Por un gran fallo mio terrible, se me ha borrado este maravilloso fic, así que lo volveré a subir cap. por cap. _

_¡Lo siento! Con lo que a mi me gustaba  
_

_Este es un capi, bueno, una historia que estará algo editada. Realmente, y aprovechando eso, necesito mejorar algunas cosas de este fic. Espero que no os molesten los cambios, siempre son para mejor. :)_

_adv: romance, drama, risas, lemon, lime y universo alterno (personajes con caracteres diferentes)_

_Bienvenidos a...  
_

* * *

**_Guerra de amor  
_**

**_de  
_**

_**Jan di-chan**  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 1-Hinata Hyuuga**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por las altas y rocosas montañas, despertando a los aldeanos de Konoha. Una aldea tradicional, cubierta de campos de maíz, arroz y demás sembrados, tranquila y poblada por gente amable y trabajadora.

Más alejados de las humildes casas, una gran mansión se alzaba imponente ante las demás. Con muros altos cubriendo la casa, un gran jardín de entrada con árboles de sakura y extensiones de campos tras ellas, ganados y cobertizos para los caballos. Un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas y una pequeña zona para rezar.

En aquella magnifica mansión, escaleras arriba y al fondo del pasillo, en una habitación decorada con elegancia, dormía plácidamente una joven de apenas 17 años de edad. Su largo cabello azulado se esparcía por la almohada, siendo iluminado por el sol. Era de piel blanca, muy fina y tan solo la cubría una gran camisa blanca, que debido al movimiento, se había enroscado hasta su vientre. Sus largas piernas se veían cubiertas por una manta que debido al tiempo caluroso de la primavera, había decidido apartar.

La puerta de esa habitación se abrió y alguien entró muy sigilosamente, de puntillas, y se acercó a la cama. Inclinó su cuerpo, comprobando que aquella chica durmiera profundamente. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de la persona, que se separó para coger aire.

-¡ONE-CHAN BUENOS DÍAS!- gritó a todo pulmón, asustando a la que yacía dormida, que instantáneamente se sentó en la cama, no sin antes pegarse un gran susto.

-¡Hanabi-chan!-exclamó la recién despierta, con una mano sobre su acelerado corazón- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que despertarme así?- se quejó, mirándola molesta.

-Hinata-nee, si no lo hago así, no despertarías nunca- respondió ella sonriendo.

Hinata observó a su pequeña hermana, de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, ojos blancos, piel blanca y de tan solo 12 años. Muy parecida a su padre. Una joven con mucho carácter y gran belleza…belleza que era opacada por esa cabezonería y ese mal carácter que había heredado de su padre.

Todo lo contrario que ella. Hinata era tranquila y pacífica. Muy tímida y educada, pero que muchas veces saltaba y atacaba como le era su padre. La gente decía que se parecía mucho a su madre. Pues su cabello azulado, su nariz respingona y el cuerpo pequeño y delgado de ella eran clavados a los de su madre cuando era joven. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran igual que los de su padre y su hermana, blancos como la nieve, aunque su hermana siempre decía que podían reflejarse destellos violetas en ellos.

-El desayuno está listo. Mamá te está esperando- dijo Hanabi, alejándose hacia la puerta.

-Siii- respondió ella, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama para estirar su cuerpo. Viró su rostro, encontrándose con la ventana y el nuevo día. Sonrió cuando el sol llegó a su rostro.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que únicamente deseaba pasear junto con su caballo negro Khan. Correr por los grandes prados al viento y jugar con los niños de la aldea.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-

Escuchó una voz y miró a un lado, pero se sentó al no ver a nadie.

-Aquí abajo- cuando ella bajó la mirada, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¡Ryu!-

El pequeño dragón rojo saltó al colchón y se colocó sobre sus rodillas. Hinata le observó. Ese animal tan pequeño se suponía que era su dragón protector. Aquel que la ayudaría y defendería en cualquiera momento. Su guardián protector, Ryu.

Un protector que al cumplir los 16 años apareció en su vida y que desde entonces, se había vuelto inseparable.

-¿Todavía dormida?-preguntó él, palmeando con su pequeña pata su mejilla- despierta, hoy tienes muchas cosas que hacer-

-¡Exacto!-exclamó ella emocionada- hoy podremos montarnos a Khan y correr por los prados para…despu…es… ¿por qué dices que no, Ryu? ¿Acaso no quieres?-

El dragón seguía negando, cruzado de patas.

-¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?-

-¿Hoy? 3 de abril ¿no? ¿Por qué…-y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar- ¡Hoy es el día!- apartó las sabanas y rápidamente abrió su armario, buscó su ropa de montar y entró corriendo al baño- ¡Ryu porque no me despertaste!-

-Ya lo hizo tu hermanas ¿recuerdas?- masculló el dragón saliendo de entre el lio de sabanas- Yo también lo intenté, pero te volteabas y acababas aplastándome o mandándome contra la pared- gruñía molesto, mientras estiraba las sabanas.

-¡Demonios!-salió ella del baño

-No blasfemes- dijo el dragón, observando a la chica que iba de un lado a otro con un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa de botones mal abrochada metida dentro del pantalón y unas botas de montar que iban por la rodilla. Su cabello lo había recogido en una cola alta. Sonrió- sabes que es de mala educación que una joven dama diga eso-

-L-lo sé- respondió ella, terminándose de abrochar la camisa y agarrar una chaqueta-¡nos vemos luego!- y salió a prisa de la habitación.

-¡Buena suerte!-gritó el dragón con una sonrisa.

.

.

-¡Buenos días!- agitada, Hinata llegó hasta el comedor y haciendo una reverencia, se sentó y empezó a desayunar.

Hanabi a su lado, comía tranquilamente.

-Llegas tarde- la otra voz autoritaria le hizo alzarse de hombros y mirar con la boca llena de arroz y demás almuerzo, a su padre.

-Papá…-

Hiashi negó al verla.

-Hinata, no es correcto que una dama duerma tanto. Además…-miró las ropas mal colocadas que llevaba- ¿para qué sirve todo el conjunto de vestidos y kimonos que te compré?-

Hinata tragó y se alzó.

-Lo siento, pero no me siento cómoda con las faldas y los corsés ¿y mamá?-

-Te está esperando- respondió Hanabi, llevándose a la boca un trozo de arroz.

-¿Ya está allí?- agarró más comida, se la metió en la boca y haciendo una reverencia, despareció de nuevo por la puerta.

Hiashi pasó una mano por su cara, negando.

-¿Qué es lo que hice para que fuera de esa forma?-

-Somos hijas de un general del imperio papá. Todo es culpa tuya- respondió con una sonrisa Hanabi, provocando que Hiashi suspirara.

-Si…culpa mía-

* * *

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azulado y ojos violetas, vestida con un elegante kimono azulado estampado con decorativas hojas de lirio en las mangas y al final de color blanco, observó el cielo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

Hana Hyuuga, la mujer del general Hiashi Hyuuga esperaba con pesadez la llegada de su traviesa hija. Que como cada seis meses, llegaba tarde.

-Hana-san, ¿todavía no?- una mujer bajita y rechoncha, con su cabello recogido en un moño alto, sacó medio cuerpo por aquella puerta.

Hana negó y la mujer rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

-Hinata-chan es una muchacha única eh- y sin dejar de sonreír entró de nuevo a la tienda.

_Demasiado única._ Pensó ella, recordando las travesuras que había cometido, las ropas tan poco femeninas que llevaba y su carácter aventurero. Ciertamente, eran tan parecidas a su padre que tenía la sensación de no ser la madre de ninguna de las dos niñas. Agradecía que por lo menos, en cuanto a físico se refería, Hinata era casi clavada a ella.

Los pasos acelerados de un caballo se escucharon a lo lejos y Hana viró su rostro para observar.

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Eh!-exclamó un hombre esquivando de bien poco al gran animal.

Hinata llegó pronto a ella y con una sonrisa, bajó de un salto del caballo.

-¿Justo a tiempo, no?- dijo ella inocentemente, sin embargo, Hana elevó una ceja y Hinata se sonrojó, bajando su cabeza-l-lo siento. M-me quedé dormida-

-Otra vez- suspiró Hana, negando mientras Hinata chocaba las puntas de sus dedos-Vamos entra, la señora Yumino te está esperando-

Ella así asintió y entró en la tienda. Hana agarró la cuerda del caballo y lo ató a uno de los postes.

-No tiene remedio ¿verdad?-le preguntó sonriendo al caballo, que relinchó y movió su cabeza. Hana le dio dos toquecitos suaves y entró en la tienda, justo cuando habían metido a Hinata tras un biombo para quitarle la ropa.

-Hinata, hoy no pueden haber errores- puntualizó Hana, cruzada de brazos

-P-pero mamá yo… ¿eh?- se extrañó cuando se vio cayéndose sobre una bañera, a la cual tiró casi el agua sobre el suelo. Poco segundos después asomó la cabeza y se abrazó- ¡Está helada!-

-Estaría caliente si hubiera llegado a tiempo-

Enfurruñada Hinata miró al frente, mientras la otra señora le lavaba el cabello. Hana, al otro lado, la observaba con una sonrisa

-Hija, sé que no te gusta esto. Pero debes aprender a ser una buena esposa y ama de casa-

-Lo sé mamá, pero…- todo un cubo de agua le cayó sobre la cabeza, provocando que tosiera y se frotara los ojos.

-Ya tienes 17 años, estás en edad de buscar un prometido- continuó ella, mientras la señora limpiaba ahora su cuerpo- sabes que ni tu padre ni yo estaremos para siempre. Y por eso…-

-Queréis que me busque un hombre que me cuide y me proteja- respondió Hinata, suspirando ante siempre el mismo tema- mamá, sé que papá y tu buscáis lo mejor para mí, pe-pero yo…-miró a un punto fijo del agua llena de espuma- quiero enamorarme. No quiero…un matrimonio concertado- masculló frunciendo el ceño- quiero elegir por mi misma al hombre con el que quiero casarme.-

Otra cascada de agua sobre su cabeza provocó que cerrara los ojos mientras Hana suspiraba.

Ese era uno de los temas más tocados en su casa y que no tenía lugar a discusión. Así lo mandaba Hiashi. Hinata debía de casarse con los mejores y ricos hombres de la aldea. Hombres que eran estrictamente seleccionados por su padre, hombres que a Hinata nunca llegaban a enamorarles.

_Quiero enamorarme_

Observó a su hija mientras la sacaba de la bañera y le colocaban las ropas adecuadas para la ceremonia.

-Enamorarte eh…-y suspiró de nuevo-que voy a hacer contigo…-

Y entre jabones y ropa limpia, salió de una tienda para ir a otra, esta vez a una en que dos mujeres se encargaban de arreglar el cabello. La sentaron sobre un cojín y empezaron a peinarla y tirar de su largo cabello, terminando con un elegante moño recogido en una trenza sobre la cabeza que le hacía ver por completo sus facciones. Tras eso fueron a la tienda de ropa.

Hinata pensó que en ese momento moriría. Jamás llegó a pensarse que podría probarse tantos Kimonos en tan poco tiempo. ¿Por cuantos había pasado? ¿10, tal vez? Finalmente, su madre se decantó por uno rosa clarito con flores bordeando el final del traje y las largas mangas, un obi negro y ancho rodeaba su cintura y la estreñía haciéndola más pequeña.

Por último, llegaron a la tienda donde la maquillarían. Una base blanca sobre su ya pálido rostro, un color rosado claro sobre sus ojos y unos labios pintados de un rojo pasión.

Cuando le mostraron en el espejo se extrañó al verse de esa forma. Las mujeres sonreían, viéndola hermosa, sin embargo ella se veía tan…distinta.

-Hinata- su madre se acercó por detrás, sonriendo y ella le correspondió, aunque algo melancólica- sólo queda una cosa- y de su bolsillo sacó algo que colocó en su cabeza.

Hinata quedó asombrada ante la peineta blanca con una gran flor rosa con pequeños brillantes.

-Es preciosa-la tocó maravillada

-No es que la peineta sea hermosa, sino que la hace hermosa quien la lleva- ante ese suave comentario, Hinata se sonrojó, sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias- murmuró ella, cabizbaja

Hana la alzó del suelo y volteó para observarla.

-Sin duda, la hermosa heredera Hinata Hyuuga. Una princesa de pies a cabeza… Aunque una princesa bastante revoltosa.-

Hinata rió por lo bajo y Hana, sonriendo, le agarró las manos, provocando que le mirara.

-Da tu mayor esfuerza, hija- una de sus manos acarició su mejilla.

Mirando a su madre, asintió, prometiéndose interiormente que se esforzaría al máximo para conseguir convertirse en una gran dama.

.

.

Y pronto llegaron a una gran casa. La casa de la señora Po. Una mujer que se encargaba de evaluar a aquellas jóvenes que se convertirían en hermosas damas adecuadas para los más galantes caballeros. Una mujer grande, bajita y rechoncha, pero muy educada y elegante.

Una mujer que Hinata intentaba convencer desde que cumplió los 15 años.

Sin embargo, parecía que no le caía muy bien…

-Hyuuga Hinata- la nombrada abrió sus ojos y la miró. Esta sólo le indicó con la cabeza que entrara.

-Si-murmuró ella, metiendo al pequeño dragón en su kimono mientras se adentraba en la casa.

Todo estaba decorado con gusto, elegantes cortinas, muebles, biombos, incluso las tazas de té parecían ser de una calidad única y muy cara.

La mujer se paró y la observó. De cabeza a pies, evaluándola.

-Es increíble lo que puedes llegar a parecerte a tu madre. Serás hermosa, sin duda alguna-

-Gracias-hizo una pequeña reverencia ella.

-Pero veo que no has hecho caso a mi consejo.- Hinata no la comprendió y ella rodó sus ojos- Tu cuerpo chiquilla. Debes compensar ese pecho con esa cintura, una cintura muy delgada y a la cual te advertí que engordara-

_¿P-pecho?_ Se miró sus pechos, sonrojándose al verlos un poco más crecidos. Odiaba eso. Estaba muy delgada sí, pero sus pechos parecían negados a querer adelgazar.

No tenía mucho pero el suficiente para una chica de su edad.

Suspiró deprimida

-Debes engordar si quieres crear a un hijo en tu vientre-

-Si- respondió cansada

-Y responde siempre con energía-

-Si- se puso firme ella.

La mujer suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien, continuemos- pidi Po, cada vez más cansada mientras Hinata asentía.

.

.

-¡KYAAAHHH!-

Los madres y aldeanos que esperaban en la entrada de la casa se asombraron al escuchar gritos dentro de la casa. Ruidos, golpes, gritos, jarrones rompiéndose… Hana juntó sus manos y miró al cielo.

-Por favor, que no sea ella-

-¡Socorro!- La Señora Po salió corriendo de la casa con el trasero en llamas y su cabello mojado-¡Por favor, que alguien apague esto! – gritó moviéndose por todos lados, asustada.

-¡Voy!- Hinata trajo corriendo el té demás que había hecho y se lo echó encima, haciendo que toda ella y su trasero, quedaran empapados.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio tras eso mientras Hinata se mordía el labio y Hana negaba.

-Señora Po…-se atrevió a llamarla Hinata, con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿he pasado?-

La señora Po, con el ceño aún más fruncido la miró y ella se asustó.

-Nunca más. Se terminaron las clases contigo- dijo, mirando ahora a Hana- búsquese a otra porque no pienso aguantar otro año más con alguien tan torpe e irresponsable- y miró de nuevo a Hinata- jamás te convertirás en una buena dama- y tras esas palabras, entró en su casa y cerró de un portazo, que asustó a Hinata.

Mordiendo su labio, miró a su madre, que bajó su mirada, avergonzada. Hinata miró el suelo, entristecida y dolida.

-Lo siento-

* * *

**Cuando el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas...  
**

Sentada sobre un cojín y delante de su padre, Hinata mantenía la cabeza baja. Su madre y hermana estaban a un lado, escuchando sin interponerse la reprimenda que, sin ser nueva, le dictaba su padre.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Esas cosas de servir té, o recitar poemas y arreglar flores…simplemente es que no le salían. Sus manos parecían temblar al hacerlo, su mente se negaba a hacer caso…estaba realmente cansada.

Únicamente quería montar sobre su amigo y salir en busca de aventuras

.

Hiashi la observó atentamente. Sin duda, su hija estaba hermosa con ese kimono. Parecía una princesa, una Hyuuga en todo su esplender. Sin embargo…de princesa sólo había en ella el físico. Ese carácter, la torpeza en sus palabras, su timidez y a veces esa valentía que podía ofender a cualquiera…

SI, era cierto que parte de su carácter aventurero era suyo. Pues por las noches se pasaba a contarles historias de las batallas cuando eran pequeñas, pero jamás llegó a pensar que eso fuera a influir tanto en su primogénita. Él esperaba ver a su hija convertida en una gran dama y agarrada del brazo del mejor de los hombres, no viéndose rechazada por la mejor profesora.

Aquella era la tercera vez en tres años. Y ya no podía continuar así.

Esa libertad que tanto les había ofrecido, debía terminarse cuanto antes.

-A partir de mañana, tienes prohibido salir a montar a caballo-

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó ella asombrada

-No jugarás con los demás niños del pueblo y permanecerás en casa aprendiendo de las lecciones de tu madre-

-P-papá no puedes…-

-También iras a pedirle disculpas a las Señora Po como es debido y le rogarás que vuelva a cogerte-

-Papá…-

-Señor- un sirviente abrió la puerta- hay un hombre de la guardia imperial que trae un mensaje para usted-

-¿La guardia imperial?-

-Así es mi señor- reclinó su cabeza el sirviente

-Enseguida salgo- el sirviente cerró de nuevo mientras Hiashi se alzaba, agarrando el bastón que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y se encaminó a la salida- se me olvidaba- se detuvo y volteó- Hinata, también asistirás a las citas previstas con los demás caballeros. Y no habrán excusas que valgan- tras eso, se dirigió a la salida.

Ella quedó boquiabierta, mirando a su padre con gran asombro.

_¿Sin montar, aguantando esas clases, yendo a esas citas?_

Miró a su madre, que sin hacer caso a su mirada suplicante, se levantó y acompañó a Hiashi.

-Lo tienes difícil, nee-chan- comentó sonriendo Hanabi mientras Hinata le fulminaba con la mirada. Pero ignorándola, la pequeña se alzó y asomó por la ventana. Un hombre montado en un caballo con una gran armadura entregaba a su padre un pergamino- nee-chan, mira-

Hinata se levantó y observó también a ese hombre. Parecía cansado y venía muy sucio. Posiblemente por haber cabalgado durante horas. Llevaba espadas y una armadura bien equipada.

Desvió la mirada a sus padres, que leían atentamente el mensaje. Pero, sin tener en cuenta eso, se fijó en la expresión de su padre y luego en su madre. Él con el ceño fruncido y ella muy preocupada.

¿Qué ocurría?

El hombre volvió a partir con un nuevo mensaje de su padre, luego ambos entraron en la casa, pero no se dirigieron a la sala a continuar con su reprimenda, sino que continuaron.

Curiosa, Hinata le dijo a su hermana que esperara ahí mientras iba a investigar.

En silencio los siguió y los encontró en aquella sala al cual su padre nunca le dejaba entrar. Era grande y oscura, con pilares de color rojo y únicamente aguardando un armario con los más precisos detalles de oro y madera. Vio a su padre acercarse a él y abriendo las dos puertas. Hinata se sorprendió al ver ahí una gran espada con el mango de oro que deslumbraba tras esa funda negra en el cual un dragón la cruazaba. Hiashi la agarró y Hinata abrió sus ojos asombrada mientras escuchaba las palabras de su padre.

_Una invasión _

* * *

La cena transcurrió en total silencio. Hana comía cabizbaja, Hanabi, después de enterarse, comía aun sin tener hambre y su Hiashi disfrutaba de la cena tan serio como siempre. Hinata se llevaba el arroz a la boca, sin ganas de comer, sin nada que pudiera entrar en su vientre. Después de tal noticia, el hambre y el enfado habían desaparecio por completo y ahora sólo tenía una preocupación en su mente.

Su padre.

Le miró de reojo, preocupada. Una invasión. Su padre debía partir a defender al rey del posible ataque de uno de los malvados que anteriormente quisieron matarle. ¿Por qué él? Sabía que su padre había sido uno de los mejores guerreros al mando del rey. Pero era eso, _había sido_, ahora ni siquiera, podía caminar sin su bastón en la mano.

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa.

-No es tu obligación- masculló mirando a un lado- no tienes por qué ir-

En la mesa, las miradas se posaron ella.

-Hinata- advirtió su madre

-¡Pero es cierto mamá!-la miró alarmada y preocupada- ¡papá no tiene por qué ir! Ahí fuera hay muchos jóvenes que podrían…-

-Hinata - Hiashi le interrumpió- siéntate-

-Pero papá…-

-Ese es un tema que a ti no te concierne-

Hinata frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Por supuesto que me concierne, eres mi padre. Pretendes que me quede callada sabiendo que podrías…-

-Es un honor para mí proteger a mi país y mi familia- interrumpió Hiashi con tono serio, tomando su taza de té.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el honor papá! Tu salud es lo primero y sabes que no puedes…-

-Hace mucho que dejé de luchar, lo sé. Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de ser un guerrero. Si el rey solicita mi ayuda es porque algo grave ocurre. Y mi deber es ir a ayudar a mi rey y proteger mi país-

Hinata le miraba incrédula

-¿Acaso es más importante el rey que tu familia?-

Hanabi tenía la mirada puesta en la mesa, preocupada, Hana miraba a un lado, mordiendo su labio y Hinata, empuñando sus manos, esperaba una respuesta de su padre. No, espera _la _respuesta.

Porque sabía que el rey era importante. Pero debería contar con más de un millón de guerreros. No podía exigir que un señor como su padre que ni siquiera podía pararse a correr con la pierna herida, fuera de nuevo a pelear.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Es que acaso el rey no sabía que su padre ya era un hombre retirado?

-No es algo en lo que debas inmiscuirte Hinata- dijo finalmente Hiashi- pero me presentaré ante el rey si eso es necesario-

Hinata se mantuvo segundos mirándole, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la sala.

-¡Hinata!-se levantó Hana, pero Hiashi la detuvo- querido…-

-Déjala- dijo él, volviendo a agarrar su taza.

Hana volvió a sentarse, preocupada mientras que Hanabi miraba la puerta con una extraña sensación llenando el pecho.

Tenía la impresión de que algo no iba a salir bien.

* * *

Hinata cerró la puerta de su habitación y tumbó en la cama, boca abajo, apretando entre sus brazos el peluche de un conejo. Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de ir corriendo al palacio aquel y cantarle las cuarenta al rey.

_-¿Una invasión?-_

_-Así es. Los Akatsuki quieren el corazón del rey en sus manos- _

_-P-pero….¿no habían desaparecido?-preguntó Hana preocupada- ¿por qué…-_

_-Al parecer estaban escondidos- Hiashi desenfundó la espada y la elevó ante sus ojos- ahora buscan venganza- _

_Hana miró preocupada a su marido y esa gran espada. Una hoja plateada que brillaba a la luz de la tarde, tan poderosa como en los viejos tiempos. _

_-Debo proteger al rey- _

_Se escondió al ver a su madre abrazar a su padre, mientras él le rodeaba con el brazo sus hombros. _

No. No podía permitirlo. Si su padre fallecía…enterró la cara en su peluche, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para evitar ponerse a llorar.

De pronto abrió sus ojos, pero no fijó la mirada en nada.

-Ryu-

El pequeño dragón saltó a la cama, con cara apenada y se acercó a ella.

-Necesito que me ayudes-

.

.

La noche había caído y el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche. La aguja de los segundos era el único sonido en aquella sala, sala que cruzó una sombra negra para llegar hasta la otra y abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado. Se adentró y con la luz en su mano, se acercó a aquel mueble. Lo dejó sobre el suelo y abrió ambas puertas. La espada, tan imponente, relució ante la poca luz con elegancia. Hinata la agarró con mucha fuerza y la plantó ante sus ojos. Aquel dragón dorado en la funda, la empuñadura de oro…

Ryu apareció tras ella, mirando preocupado aquella gran arma.

-Lo siento, papá…- y con una sonrisa, desenfundó la espada

Ryu se obligó a apartar la mirada.

Aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

* * *

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-

Hanabi entró corriendo a la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanabi?-preguntó asustada Hana al ver a su hija tan alarmada. Hiashi se sentó en la cama con cuidado.

La niña se acercó a la cama y le mostró en su mano una mata de cabello azulada. Hana se asombró y miró a Hiashi, que miraba incrédulo a su hija

-Papá, mamá…creo que Hinata-chan ha huido de casa…-pegó la mata de cabello contra su pecho, bajando su rostro- y se ha llevado…tu espada-

.

.

.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinais? Son pocos los cambios realizados nee? :) Realmente pienso que este fic necesita un vistazo. Pues hay cosas que ocurren muy rápido y no me gustan. _

_Espero que de esta forma os siga gustando también _

_¡Nos vemos en el proximo!_

_pd: menudo error el mío. Por cierto, para aquellos que lo lean de nuevo, se agradecera un RR! y para los que lo leen reciente...Comentad! ^^  
_


	2. En el campamento

_Vuelvo con el segundo cap. Un cap lleno de diversión que espero que os guste. _

* * *

**CAPITULO 2- En el campamento**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Choques entre espadas, golpes dirigidos a los rostros, gritos de guerra, risas, mal olor, barro, sonidos de gente escupiendo, tiendas de campaña, caballos, escudos, armas…hombres altos, bajitos, corpulentos, feos, sudorosos, fortachones, calvos, peludos…

Rápidamente volvió a esconderse tras el árbol, y con una mano sobre su pecho respiraba agitada, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Hinata- el pequeño dragón protector se asomó por la cabeza del caballo y se tumbó entre sus orejas, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos- ¿estás segura de esto?-

Ryu la examinó fijamente. Llevaba las mismas botas de montar, unos pantalones amarronados que había robado de su padre y que debía llevarlos atados con una cuerda, una camisa blanca y amplia de botones metida dentro del pantalón, y una chaqueta sobre esta del mismo color que el pantalón. Sin embargo, y lo que más llamaba su atención, era aquel rostro pálido y femenino que ya no contaba con aquel largo cabello. Un corte rápido y preciso, con algo de flequillo en su frente y que se revolvía y ponía en punta con mucha facilidad.

Esos grandes ojos, sus pestañas, su nariz y esos labios… él no era una persona, pero no hacía falta darse cuenta que a la vista era una chica. Suspiró negando.

-No sé quien podría creerse que eres un chico-

Hinata frunció sus labios, mirando al pequeño dragón.

-Se supone que estás aquí para ayudarme- masculló ella, respingando al escuchar las espadas chocarse a lo lejos.

-No me gusta esto- Ryu se incorporó y sentó, cruzados de patas- es muy peligroso-

-¿Y crees que a mí me gusta? Lo hago por padre, él…-su mirada se desvió a la grupa del caballo, donde resplandecía el dragón de la vaina de la espada- no puedo permitir que muera- y volvió a mirarle- Yo soy la primogénita. Es mí deber cumplir con esto-

-Tu deber es estar en casa y cumplir con las obligaciones que las damas os indiquen- replicó Ryu mientras Hinata se volteaba y volvía a mirar hacia el campamento- aquí todos son hombres. Armas, mal olor, sudor, mala comida, hombres… ¿crees que podrás soportar todo eso?-

-Lo haré- respondió ella mirando al campamento, asustándose al a ver a un hombre que parecía un gorila. Se volteó de nuevo y apretó su puño al aire- lo haré por padre- le miró, sonriendo- me convertiré en un guerrero como él-

Ryu volvió a suspirar, derrotado. Aquello ya no tenía solución ni vuelta atrás. Hinata podía ser tan cabezota como su padre y nada le haría desistir de esa absurda idea.

_-¡¿Convertirte en chico?-exclamó Ryu alarmándose. _

_Hinata asintió, con la mirada firme y determinada. Ryu se dejó caer en la cama, asombrado. _

_-¿Quieres hacerte pasar por un chico para sustituir a tu padre?- aquella idea realmente le parecía absurda- Hinata, tú has pensado bien…-_

_-Si- se levantó de la cama y dirigió al espejo- yo iré a posición de mi padre- se agarró el cabello con ambas manos y lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros-defenderé al rey cueste o que me cueste- _

_Y dejó que entre sus dedos, el cabello se deslizara. Eso sí que le entristecía, aquel cabello del cual estaba tan orgullosa…desaparecería pronto. Pero debía hacerlo. Por el bien de su familia, combatiría contra akatsuki y defendería al rey_.

Siguió observándola hasta que finalmente volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien. Seguiremos con este plan- Hinata sonrió- Pero como ocurra algo…como alguien se le ocurra hacerte algo. Lo mataré, le morderé y le estrangulare. Le maldeciré y…-

-¡Gracias Ryu!- le abrazó de pronto ella contra su, ahora pecho vendado- Te prometo que intentaré no meterme en problemas- lo elevó a sus ojos y le besó.

-¡Bueno, bueno ya!-se revolvió el dragón sonrojado, mientras Hinata lo dejaba sobre su caballo Khan- Será mejor que vayamos hacia allí- Hinata asintió emocionada, mientras agarraba la brida de su caballo y se encaminaban hacia lo que sería el inicio de todos su problemas.

_Dioses protectores que desde los altos nos veis, protegernos a todo y contra todo. No permitáis que las acciones sin pensar de esta chiquilla nos lleven al otro lado._

Suplicó Ryu con sus patas unidas, mirando al cielo azul.

Y mientras se acercaban a aquel gran campamento, Hinata sentía que le temblaban las piernas. No estaba muy segura que su apariencia de chico fuera muy efectivo, y tampoco de los gestos que podía tener un hombre. ¿Debía escupir también? ¿Pelearse con cualquiera? ¿Bromear sobre chicas?

_Oh no._ Estaba asustada, temblando de pies a cabeza. _¡Demonios!_

-¡Alto ahí!- una voz se escuchó sobre sus cabezas y cuando alzaron la mirada, una sombra saltó de uno de los árboles y cayó de pie ante ellos. Con una capa cubriendo su cuerpo y su rostro, el hombre se acercó a ellos. Hinata apretó con fuerza la brida, Ryu entrecerró sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño y el Khan sopló por la nariz, pateando su pata contra el suelo, preparado para golpearle si era preciso.

Cuando el hombre, mucho más alto que ella se paró a un par de pasos y bajó su capucha, Hinata quedó asombrada y sin saber porque, se sonrojó.

De cabello muy revuelto y castaño oscuro, ojos casi rasgados de color negro, con dos marcas en las mejillas color rojo y piel algo morena, el hombre curvó su labio en una mueca, estudiando a los recién llegados.

-¿Quién eres?-

Hinata se tensó y miró a todos lados, nerviosa. ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Su nombre, de donde provenía? ¿Debía sonreír o golpearle de forma amistosa? ¿Ser un borde?

_¡Demonios!_

El hombre puso los brazos en jarras, mirándola de extraña forma. Hinata consiguió por fin mirarle, aun con los nervios en su cuerpo

-M-mi nombre es…es…-¡demonios! Ni siquiera había pensando en un hombre antes de venir. ¡Maldición!- es…- buscó por todos lados y finalmente su mirada se posó en aquel dragón rojo sobre su caballo. Sonrió y le miró- Ryu, mi nombre es Hyuuga Ryu-

-¿Hyuuga?- dijo él sorprendido mientras ella asentía, sonrojada- ¿Eres un Hyuuga?-

-S-…- y antes que pudiera responder, el hombre le sujetó el rostro con ambos dedos y acercó su rostro. Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo, muy sonrojada mientras él le ladeaba el rostro y le examinaba.

-No sabíamos que Hyuuga tuviera un hijo varón- su voz tranquilla puso los bellos de su nuca de punta, mientras sentía como él acariciaba su mejilla- no tienes ni un solo bello de barba- la soltó, sonriendo. Hinata observó su dentadura blanca con aquellos dos incisivos como colmillos.

-¡Pero de que va este tipo!-exclamó Ryu furioso, apretando su puño- si vuelves a tocarla…-

Hinata agradecía que nadie pudiera verlo ni escucharlo, excepto ella.

- ¿Has venido en representación a tu padre?- preguntó él de pronto, tornándose serio

Ella asintió cabizbaja, sintiendo su corazón latir muy acelerado. Ese hombre le hacía sentir rara…

-Ven conmigo- le dijo él, antes de voltearse y encaminarse al campamento. Hinata se colocó tras él, caminando cabizbaja.

-¡Si algún día le pillo desnudo, le pegare un mordisco en todo el trasero!- exclamó Ryu, echando humo de su cabeza, furioso- ¡Hinata, ten cuidado con estos hombres! Hace mucho que no ven a una mujer y podrían hacerte cualquier cosa si te descubren-

Miró a Ryu, sin comprender sus palabras. ¿Qué podrían hacerle sin la descubrían? Se detuvo durante un segundo, asustada y pálida. ¿Y si la mataban? No…no podía hacerle eso… ¿verdad?

Khan relinchó y con su cabeza la empujó, Hinata le acarició el morro antes de seguir de nuevo al hombre.

Ya estaban metidos en aquel campamento. Ella podía oler a sudor y comida mezclada. A ambos lados, tiendas de campaña donde los que se encontraban fuera charlando se detenían para mirarla. Prefirió hacer el camino con la cabeza gacha. ¿Por qué todos la miraban?

Hogueras, hombres jugando a cartas, botellas de licor y sake…¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Y a donde se suponía que la estaba llevando?

-P-perdone señor, ¿a dónde vamos?-

El hombre se detuvo y la miró sorprendido, Hinata bajó su mirada, sonrojada.

-¿Me dijiste señor?- ella volvió a mirarle, confundida mientras él reía a carcajada limpia, siendo el centro de atención de los demás.

-A-anno…-bajó su cabeza de nuevo, avergonzada.

-Mi nombre es Kiba- dijo él de pronto, provocando que le mirara. Ya no reía, pero la sonrisa se mantenía en su cara- ¡Diablos, hemos traído a un niñito educado al campamento!- le revolvió el cabello con energía- se nota que te has criado entre ricos- y de nuevo se volteó y continuó el camino. Hinata fue rápido tras él- Deberás olvidarte de eso- dijo él de pronto- aquí se encuentran desde los más pordioseros hasta los guerreros que se han criado en familias con algo de dote. El respeto aquí es algo que no se utiliza mucho…si te soy sincero- se rascó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de desacuerdo- más te vale no ablandarte con ninguna de sus palabras, sino te echaran pronto de aquí, y no de la mejor forma, créeme-

-¡Kiba ven a echar una jodida mano!- gritó un hombre cargando con un montón de armas.

-¿¡No me digas que no puedes con eso Shino! ¡Maldición!- y le miró- espérame aquí-

-E-esper…-pero echando maldiciones y pestes, Kiba se alejó, dejándola sola en medio de aquella pequeña plaza y en la cual, estaba empezando a ser el centro de atención- Ryu…- se aferró a la brida con fuerza

-Mmmm…- el dragón miraba a su alrededor, negando- no mes gusta este sitio…no me gusta-la miró- aquí nunca encontraras un buen marido-

Hinata tuvo que agarrarse fuerte a la brida para evitar caer. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en prometidos cuando se encontraban en medio de un campamento lleno de hombres asesinos?

-¡Oe, oe mirad ese caballo!- un par de hombres se acercaron a él- es un para raza- le palmeó el trasero a Khan, que bufó mirando mal al hombre.

-P-perdone…-balbuceó ella

-¿Es tuyo?- Uno de ellos se acercó a ella, tal alto y fuerte como un león

-Si- respondió muy bajito

-¡Oh, así que tú eres uno de esos ricachones!- exclamó con una sonrisa ladina el otro hombre, parado a su lado-dime, te ha enviado tu papaíto para hacerte más hombre- y de pronto los tres rieron.

Hinata miraba a los dos hombres parados en frente, sin comprender sus palabras.

-¡Mocoso condenado, mirad que espada!- el que había estado mirando el caballo, agarró su espada, llamando la atención de los otros- Esto es oro-

-¡No!- gritó ella empuñando sus manos- E-es mi espada...n-no la toquéis-

Los tres hombres se miraron por un momento, sonriendo, para luego acercarse a ella y rodearla.

-Así que es tuya...- el hombre con la espada en mano, se la mostró- ven a por ella-

Los otros dos rieron, pero Hinata se dirigió a él y le intentó quitar la espada. Se asombró cuando este la alzó un poco más.

-Vamos, cógela- se burló. Hinata estiró su brazo pero este volvió a alzarla- ¡a que esperas!-

Hinata empuñó sus manos, molesta. Esos tres tipos le estaban tomando el pelo.

-Ahora verán esos malditos…-

-¡No!-paró Hinata a Ryu, que estaba a punto de saltar hacia el hombre. Los tres se extrañaron cuando ella habló- yo me haré cargo de ellos-

-Hinata…-

Era cierto. Ella se había metido en ese problema y ella lo arreglaría. Sabía que estando ahí dentro tendría que enfrentarse a muchas más cosas, aparte de eso. No podía pedir ayuda porque así se encontraba ella, no por su gusto, pero si por su decisión. Ella había decidido luchar por su padre y si eso conllevaba pelear contra otros hombres…pelearía.

-Te crees muy duro mocoso- dijo uno de los hombres tras él, sonriendo altivo

-Con que te harás cargo de nosotros…-uno de los hombres le agarró del poco cabello y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo, pegándola contra su cuerpo para inmovilizarla- ¿y qué tienes pensado hacer eh?-

-El hombre que tenía la espada sonreía y el otro se había juntado a su lado, los dos sonreían con burla.

-S-suélteme- siseó ella, agarrándose del brazo que le rodeaba el cuello, peor este le estrujó más- Ngh…-

A su alrededor empezaban a formarse mirones que sonreían.

-¿Y ahora, que piensas hacer con nosotros?- el de la espada se acercó, con la misma en su hombro y se inclinó cerca de su rostro. Hinata tuvo que bajar su rostro al sentir el aliento a alcohol.- ¿asustado?- preguntó él sonriendo entre dientes.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó el tercer hombre de pronto, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

-¡Hinata!- Ryu había saltado del hombre al que mordió en el cuello al caballo de nuevo. Hinata sonrió ante su ayuda.

_¡Ahora!_

Hinata mordió con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del hombre, que la soltó y al que tenía enfrente le propinó tal patada en su masculinidad, que soltó la espada y cayó arrodillado en el suelo, sujetándose mientras sollozaba.

Hinata agarró su espada y corrió, escapando de los brazos de aquellos que querían agarrarla.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- exclamó al que le había mordido el brazo- ¡cogedle joder!-y miró al otro hombre que se levantaba del suelo agarrando sus partes y al otro acariciando su cuello- ¿Por qué demonios has gritado?-

-¡Algo me ha mordido el cuello!- exclamó él, frotando su cuello- ¡joder que bocado!-

-¡Diablos, id a por él!- algunos de los hombres fueron tras él mientras el hombre se retiraba la manga de la camisa y miraba asombrado la marca de los dientes en su brazo. Todo roja y con algunos puntos de sangre. Frunció el ceño, furioso, mirando al frente- a este me lo cargo-

.

.

Hinata siguió corriendo a través de las ollas y personas que querían atraparla. Se había colgado la espada en e su hombro, de forma que quedase cruzada sobre su pecho y no se le cayera.

Tiró el aceite que encontró en ollas por el suelo, mientras los otros caían, saltaba y se escondía entre las tiendas, cubriéndose los ojos cuando entraba en alguna donde hubiera algún hombre desnudo, soltó a los caballos que arrasaron todo en lo que se ponía a su camino, tiró barriles de cerveza y sake al suelo…sin embargo, aquellos tipos no dejaban de perseguirle.

Habían menos si, pero los que quedaban no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente.

_¡Piensa en algo Hinata, piensa!_

.

-¡Pero qué demonios…!-exclamó Kiba apartándose antes que un caballo lo atropellara. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al ver las gallinas, los caballos y todo tirado por el suelo- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa hombre!-gritó Ryu furioso a aquel hombre-¡Si pudiera oírme juro que te cantaría las cuarenta bastardo!-

Kiba buscó al chico nuevo, pero sólo se encontraba el caballo, al parecer ligando con una hembra.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Shino, un hombre alto, de cabello marrón y puntiagudo, con ropa ancha que le hacía verse más fuerte y unas gafas oscuras sobre su cabeza.

-El nuevo. Le dije que se quedara aquí, demonios- masculló mirando a su alrededor- con lo pequeño y flacucho que es, puede meterse en cualquier problema-

-¿Aquel?- Shino señaló dos tiendas más adelante, donde un chico, subido sobre una mesa tiraba platos y ollas repletas de esa extraña comida sobre dos hombres que le perseguían-

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó molesto Kiba, dirigiéndose a él, pero siendo parado por Shino al ver lo que ocurría a continuación- ¡Espera, mocoso!-

Pero Hinata chocó contra alguien al bajar de la mesa, llevándose un buen golpe en la nariz y la cabeza. Cayó al suelo del impacto.

¿Peor quien podía poner una pared en medio de un campamento? Se medio incorporó en el suelo, abriendo sus ojos y elevando su mirada hasta dar con un…un hombre de dos metros de alto, amplios hombros, músculos muy marcados, cabello negro y muy corto…cubierto de comida…junto con su rostro. Se puso pálida de pronto.

No podía ser cierto

El plato cayó de las manos del hombre, que se apartó la comida de la cara y la miró muy, muy furioso. Hinata tragó saliva, retirándose hacia atrás.

-L-lo siento señor… No quería… ¿eh?- pero el hombre la agarró de un pie y la elevó del suelo- ¡Kiiaah!-exclamó ella viéndose de cabeza al suelo, siendo agarrada tan sólo por el pie.

-¿Quién narices eres tú?- el hombre la elevó hasta su rostro y Hinata se asustó- tiraste toda mi comida encima…-

-¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención se lo prometo!- de acuerdo, ahora sí que estaba asustada. Podía con algunos de los hombres, pero con…un animal como lo era ese hombre- ¡Po-por favor…perdóneme!-

El hombre apretó su pie y ella gritó. Los demás a su alrededor rieron; y ella pudo ver a los tres hombres a los que había golpeado. Frunció el ceño, molesta, cansada, indignada. En vez de ayudarla, se paraban a ver como moría en manos de lo que n sabía que era.

-¡Malditos guerreros de pacotilla! ¡No tenéis honor ni amabilidad! ¡No servís ni para alzar una espada! ¡Patanes del tres a la cuarta! ¡Mi padre podría con todos vosotros, bestias inmundas sin cerebro!-se removía cansada y furiosa- ¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo gorila!-

-Lo está empeorando todo…-murmuró Kiba pasando una mano por su cara

-¿Es problemático, no?- le preguntó Shino a su lado, viendo la escena.

-Estúpido mocoso- masculló uno de los hombres- Yoshida, cárgatelo-

-¡Eso, eso! Dale una buena lección- y más gritos de júbilo se escucharon en su contra.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de pronto al sentir el rostro muy cerca de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué me llamaste?- gruñó mientras Hinata palidecía al ver sus ojos brillar con furia.

La sangre empezaba subírsele a la cabeza, se encontraba mareada, cansada y asustada, pero no se lo demostraría a esos tipos. No, no dejaría que la tomaran por tonta. Ella era una Hyuuga.

-En cuanto me sueltes juro que os devolveré uno por unos los golpes recibidos-

Ryu se plantó una mano en sus ojos, negando, Kiba y Shino le miraron algo sorprendidos mientras que los demás sonreían y reían. Pero no, ella lo había dicho bien en serio. En cuanto ese hombre la soltara, y posiblemente la golpeara, se vengaría de él y todos los que le habían molestado.

Vio el puño del hombre formarse y tragó saliva, cerrando sus ojos para no ver ese terrible dolor que estaría a punto de azotarle en pleno rostro.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?-

Una voz se añadió al coro, una tranquila y potente. Hinata abrió un ojo, luego el otro y, mareada como estaba, buscó a ese hombre.

Por un momento se quedó sin aire.

En un caballo negro como el carbón, bajó un hombre de increíble porte, con el cabello rubio y revuelto y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo en verano. De piel morena, alto y con un cuerpo musculoso bajo esa camisa de manga corta verde militar, unos pantalones negros con muchos bolsillos y unas botas de montaña.

Se acercaba a ella, y Hinata podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado junto con aquel calor en sus mejillas. Cuando se detuvo y posó sus ojos en ella, encontrándose con los suyos, Hinata sintió que todo a su alrededor se borraba y unas rosas aparecían alrededor de aquel hombre. Pero todo sueño se desvaneció cuando él miró al gorila que todavía la estaba sujetando del pie.

-¿él ha organizado todo esto?-

-Parece que sí, capitán- respondió el gorila, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido- estaba a punto de darle su merecido-

Aquel hombre, que por las palabras del gorila, parecía ser quien mandaba en aquel lugar, la miró de nuevo.

-Cuando termines, tráemelo a la tienda-

Hinata quedó boquiabierta ante eso, viendo asombrada como aquel hombre, en vez de salvarla, se alejaba tan tranquilo, haciendo sonreír a sus esbirros. Volvió a enfurecerse.

-¡Viejo!- exclamó furiosa- dile a tus hombres que me dejen en este preciso momento si no quieres meterte en problemas-

El hombre rubio, que se había detenido, se volteó a mirarle.

-Viejo…-repitió él, con un tic en la ceja

Algunos de los hombres a su alrededor rieron.

-Dio en el clavo- comentó Kiba riendo

Shino negaba

-¡O me sueltan ahora mismo o juro que lo pagaran muy caro!-se revolvía ella, intentando librarse del agarre de aquel hombre.

¡UUuuh! Estaba furiosa. Esa era la primera vez que la trataban tan mal, sin siquiera haberla conocido. Los odiaba. Odiaba a todos esos hombres.

-¡Viejo del demonio! ¡Bájame ahora mismo o..!-pero calló de pronto al ver la punta de una espada cerca de su nariz. Tragó duro, elevando su mirada hacia el hombre rubio que ahora mismo la apuntaba.

-Suéltale- le dijo al gorila, que así lo hizo. La soltó sin delizadeza alguna, dejando que llanamente cayera al suelo.

Hinata se incorporó en el suelo, con una mano en su cabeza, desesperada porque la sangre volviera a bajar. Pero esa espada volvió a apuntarla.

-¿Quién eres?- Hinata notó el cambio en su voz. Dura, fría, sin escrúpulos. Por un momento, sintió ganas de llorar.

-Capitán, es un Hyuuga- Kiba se acercó a él y miró a Hinata- él es el remplazo de Hyuuga Hiashi- el rubio pareció extrañarse y la miró fijamente- no sería muy aconsejable que le matara. Ya sabe, siendo el hijo del guardián del rey-

-Tenía entendido que sólo eran hijas- dijo él, apartando la espada de su cara y envainándola- ¿cómo te llamas?-

Pero indignada, giró su rostro, sorprendiendo a Naruto y haciendo sonreír a Kiba.

-Ryu Hyuuga- respondió el castaño, divertido ante la situación. Se acercó a ella y alzándola desde el cuello de su camisa, por detrás, la paró en pie- este será nuestro nuevo recluta, capitán-

El hombre rubio la examinó y Hinata, sonrojada, tuvo que virar el rostro a un lado y cruzarse de brazos. ¿Qué tanto la miraba?

-¿Crees que algo como _eso_ aguantara una pelea?- señaló el hombre rubio, indicando su cuerpo pequeño y sin músculos.

Hinata viró a mirarla asombrada. ¿Le había llamado _eso_? Cuando se dio cuenta, él le había sujetado el brazo y le aplastaba, buscando algo de masa dura. Hinata lo apartó, sin dejar de asombrarse, cuando de nuevo, él la sujetó por el mentón y acercó su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. Podía sentir la aspereza de sus dedos sobre su piel. Por un momento, se imaginó como sería sentir esas manos sobre su piel.

-¿Eres imberbe?- preguntó con tono divertido, provocando que despertara y se apartara de nuevo, aun más sonrojada por sus pensamientos.

-Así lo parece- respondió Kiba, pasando un brazo por sus hombros- viniendo de una familia como los Hyuuga, no es de extrañar-

El hombre volvió a examinarla y Hinata tuvo que desviar su mirada. ¿Qué tenía que tanto la miraba?

-Ven conmigo- le ordenó, volteándose-vosotros, llevarle a Tsunade ese jabalí y los conejos que hay en el caballo- le ordenó a otros hombres.

-¿Qué?- pero Hinata sintió un empujón y miró tras ella.

-Será mejor que vayas, enfadar al capitán no es bueno- le aconsejó Kiba, sonriendo- no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de tu caballo. Ve-

Hinata miró al hombre rubio y con una mueca molesta, fue tras él, empuñando sus manos. Se pensaba que aquel hombre que venía en caballo cual príncipe la salvaría. Pero no era más que otro tipo molesto como lo eran todos los demás.

No acababa nada más que entrar y ya quería irse de ahí.

Odiaba ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas

Al pasar por delante de su caballo, sin decir nada, este le siguió. Y Kiba, quien se iba a acercar a al animal, se detuvo.

-Increíble- susurró sonriendo

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Ryu saltando a su hombro- estuve tentando a morder de nuevo a ese otro mal hombre. Pero mi boca necesitaba un enjuague-

-Gracias por ayudarme Ryu—murmuró por lo bajo, mirando a aquel hombre rubio, esperando que no le oyera- por ahora, quédate con Khan-

-¡¿Qué? Ni loco pienso dejarte a solas con ese viejete. ¿Acaso has visto el follón que has montado con tan sólo poner un pie en este lugar? –

-Lo sé. Pero creo que puedo controlarle- miró la amplia espalda del rubio- conozco su debilidad-

-Pero Hinata...-

-Tú mantente ahí- dijo ella, parándose ante una tienda en la que él entró- espérame-

El dragón saltó de su hombro a la cabeza del caballo, cruzados de patas con el ceño fruncido mientras Hinata se adentraba en la gran tienda.

-No me gusta Khan, esto sigue sin gustarme ni un pelo-

.

.

Hinata se detuvo en la entrada, observando todo a su alrededor. Un pequeño camastro a un lado, una cuerda con ropa colgada, muchas armas sobre una mesa, armas que ella nunca había tocado por órdenes de su padre, otra cama en el lado derecho, herramientas de curación etc…

-Así que un Hyuuga- su voz provocó que le mirara y se sonrojara de pronto al verle sin camisa. Sus músculos, algunas cicatrices sobre sus pectorales, su hombro y su vientre, ese tatuaje que subía desde su vientre hasta su pecho y seguramente perdiéndose tras la espalda…le hubiera gustado seguir con su dedo el camino de ese tatuaje que parecía una cadena- ¿dime, estás seguro de esto?-se apoyó contra la mesa, desanudando en pañuelo en su brazo. Hinata se sorprendió al ver sangre.

-Q-que le ha…-

-¿Asustado?-preguntó él divertido, viendo su rostro pálido- Alguien que se metió en mi camino y quiso dejarme su recuerdo-apretó su mandíbula al sacar de dentro la punta de una flecha- llena esa jofaina de agua caliente y tráemelo.-

Hinata vertió el agua de aquel jarrón, buscó algo que sirviera de toalla y recordando el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo, lo sacó y fue hacia él, mirando aquella herida, asombrada. Jamás había visto algo como aquello. Alzó su mano, queriendo tocar.

-¿Vas a curarme?- preguntó él, sonriendo divertido

-Yo…puedo intentarlo- susurró ella, dejándole sorprendido. Mojó su pañuelo y lo colocó con suavidad sobre la herida. Repitió la acción varias veces, retirando los restos de sangre. Mientras lo hacía, el rubio la miraba extrañado.

Hacia tan sólo unos minutos era un chico salvaje y respondón, ahora, parecía todo lo contrario. Preocupado a incluso dulce.

Tenía los orbes blancos, pero podían distinguirse destellos violetas, su nariz era pequeña y respingona, y tenía la piel muy clara. Sus labios de ese tono rosado, su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, sin apenas musculatura.

Jamás había oído hablar de un Hyuuga varón. El rey le había comentado a veces que tenía dos hijas encantadoras. La primogénita, Hinata Hyuuga y la pequeña, Hanabi Hyuuga.

No las conocía, puesto que a él las niñas nunca le habían gustado, pero había oído hablar maravillas de las dos. ¿Por qué nunca nadie habló de un hijo?

-¿Quién eres, Ryu Hyuuga?-

Hinata se detuvo, pero continuó con la curación.

-N-no soy hijo de Hiashi Hyuuga, si es lo que pregunta- respondió con voz baja y grave- Hiashi…san es…mi tío. Él estuvo cuidando de mí desde muy pequeño, mis padres murieron y quedé a su cargo-una sonrisa leve formó en sus labios- no se ha oído hablar de mi porque n-no soy muy bueno con estas cosas- Naruto pensó que "con estas cosas" hacía referencia a todo lo relacionado con las armas- y tampoco tengo un carácter muy acorde a como mi tío le gustaría. He recibido más reprimendas de él que ningún chico de mi edad-

-¿Por qué viniste?-

Hinata se detuvo de nuevo y bajó su mirada.

-Porque a pesar de todo…es como un padre para mí. No puedo permitir que muera- mojó el pañuelo en el agua- además, él ya no se encuentra en condiciones de luchar. Por eso…-

Naruto miró al frente, sin llegar a mirar nada.

-Has hecho una buena obra pequeño-

Hinata le miró, sorprendiéndose al ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.

_Hermoso_

-Ahora, ve a buscar a a la mujer rubia que se encuentra en las cocinas, llamada Tsunade y dile que necesito que necesito de sus ungüentos- la miró y se extrañó al verle perdido en algún punto- Ryu- chasqueó los dedos delante de su rostro, despertándola.

-S-si- respondió nerviosa, sin saber dónde mirar.

-Espera-

Hinata se detuvo y volteó lentamente.

-Acércate-

-¿Eh?-

-Acércate, vamos-

Miró a su alrededor, nerviosa, pero cabizbaja, fue acercándose a él. A su frente, se detuvo, chocando sus dedos.

-Deja la espada aquí-dijo estirando su otra mano para sacar la correa que sujetaba su espalda, pero Hinata se alejó un paso, asombrada.

-¡N-no voy a entregársela a nadie! ¡Esta espada es de mi pa…tío! No…-

-Sólo déjala- cortó él de forma serie y ruda.

Hinata apretó la correa entre sus manos, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía dejarla? ¿Pero, y si se la robaba? ¿Podía fiarse?

-¡Ryu demonios, solo déjala, no voy a quitártela!-gritó cansado de tanto pensamiento.

Con lentitud, Hinata se la quitó y dudosa, se la entregó. Naruto la agarró y ella quiso volver a quitársela, pero se abstuvo y suspiró.

-Ahora llévate las otras y límpialas-

-¿Qué?- Naruto le señaló el montón de espadas cubiertas de sangre seca y simplemente ruinados.

-También llévate esas armaduras. Déjalas en algún lado tiradas por ahí. Son un estorbo-

¿Ella tenía que cargar con todo eso?

Le miró incrédula, mientras se limitaba a frotarse la herida con el pañuelo.

Suspiró deprimida. Así que no tenía más remedio…

.

En cuanto Hinata hubo salido, Naruto volvió a agarrar esa espada. La vaina era negra con un dragón pintado por todo lo largo, dorado y rojo. La desenvainó, encontrándose con una hoja afilada y plateada y una empuñadura bañada en oro.

¿Qué hacia un muchacho como él con la espada de su tío?

-¿Otra vez volviste a herirte?- entró una mujer rubia de madura edad, con una cesta cargada y vestida con un kimono y una chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

Naruto volvió a envainar la espada.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- dejó la espada en la otra cama y le sonrió a la mujer, que se acercó a él, rodando sus ojos.

-Demasiado pequeño para entrar en pelea. Pero es mono-

-Ahora resulta que te atraen los chicos jóvenes- se burló él, sintiendo por ello un apretón en la herido que le hizo gritar- ¡Maldición Vieja!-

-No digas estupideces Naruto. Las odio-

El rubio rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

-¿Y es verdaderamente un Hyuuga?-

-él dice que es el sobrino- respondió Naruto, mirando la espada. Tsunade se detuvo y le miró, extrañada.

-¿él dice?-

Naruto sonrió

-Me resulta difícil creer que Hiashi Hyuuga ha mandado a alguien tan débil como él en su lugar-

Tsunade siguió curándole.

-Entonces crees que miente- dijo ella, vendándole la herida

-Posiblemente-

-Desconfías demasiado de la gente- comentó Tsunade, volviendo a guardar los ungüentos- ese niño no parece malo-

- Exacto…-rodó su brazo, sonriendo al no notar el dolor- no lo parece-

.

.

Después de horas frotando para sacar la sangre de las espadas y los golpes que había en las armaduras pesadas, con los brazos temblando, Hinata se dejó caer sobre la fresca hierba primaveral.

Cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma del bosque, sonriendo al sentir el cantar de los pájaros y el rumor del aquel lago.

Estaba tan cansada que apenas y podía abrir los ojos. Y eso que tan sólo había empezado el día.

¿Por cierto, donde estaría Ryu y Khan?

-El día es joven todavía-

Hinata se sentó de pronto al escuchar su voz. Aquel hombre rubio se acercaba a ella, tan sólo con sus pantalones y botas puesto. Se sonrojó de nuevo y miró al rio.

-Levanta- pero sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, el hombre la agarró del brazo y alzó como si nada pesara, le entregó su espada- agarra la empuñadura con las dos manos y atácame-

-¿Eh? A-atacarle..? Pero…-

-Sólo hazlo-

-¡Pero no quiero hacerle daño! Y con su herida…-

-¿Prefieres que lo haga yo y desgarrarte las tripas?-

-¿Tiene que ser tan desagradable?- masculló ella con el ceño fruncido

-¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a llamarme viejo?- ella se sonrojó, pero viró el rostro a un lado

-Se lo merecía- murmuró molesta al recordar como la había abandonado a manos de ese gorila.

Naruto prefirió ignorar ese comentario

-Si no fueras tan atrevido no te hubiera ocurrido nada. Y ahora, atácame-

Resoplando, Hinata levantó la pesada espada desde donde su punta tocaba el polvo, y se lanzó contra él. Cuando la hoja llegó casi a tocarle el estómago, él dio un paso al lado evitándola.

Nuevamente ella le buscó, una y otra vez, pero en ningún momento llegó a tocarle. Le atacó por un lado, luego por el otro, pero sin importar lo que hiciera no lograba alcanzarle.

.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo se detuvo, descansando la punta de la espada contra la suciedad, los brazos doloridos, temblando por el ejercicio, mientras Naruto, sonriente y confiado, la miraba burlonamente.

Hinata deseó poder clavarle en el acero que sostenía.

—Ahora te daré otra oportunidad. Me quedaré totalmente quieto mientras tú me atacas.

—Usted hace trampa —dijo ella, con tal aire de fatalidad mientras él rompía a reír a carcajadas.

—No hay ninguna trampa, sólo tienes que levantar la espada sobre tu cabeza y descargarla hacia abajo. Si logras hacerlo, me tendrás.

—Podría hacerle daño- replicó de nuevo ella, cansada y frustrada por sus fallidos intentos.

La cara de él mostró una cierta confianza en su habilidad.

-Inténtalo-

Hinata levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza, pensando dejarla caer sobre él, pero cuando la tuvo levantada, la maldita y poco cooperativa espada comenzó a caérsele hacia atrás. Cansada y debilitada, sus brazos no atinaban a sostenerla, y durante algunos segundos luchó, aunque el horrible pedazo de acero le ganó. La mueca en la cara de Naruto, mientras ella permanecía de pie, sosteniendo la espada entre sus talones, la puso furiosa.

—Eres el muchacho más débil que he visto nunca. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho de tu vida?-

Se negó absolutamente a responder a esa pregunta, mientras volvía a colocar la espada frente a ella.

—Levántala por encima de tu cabeza, bájala y hazlo una y otra vez hasta que yo regrese. Si te veo flaquear, duplicaré tu tiempo de entrenamiento —dijo, alejándose de ella.

Hinata le observó partir, furiosa. Como le hubiera gustado incrustar la espada en su vientre y sacarle todas las tripas.

-Algún día…-

Y preparándose, arriba y abajo, repetidamente, levantaba la espada, sintiendo los brazos destrozados por el ejercicio.

Y pensar en todo lo que le quedaba de día…

.

.

.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

_Y pensar en todo lo que le queda, no solo en días, sino en meses. Jeje _

_Como bien habeis dicho, tiene términos de Mulan, (de hecho ya los tenía) pero le aplicaré un poco de mi imaginación también. Y oh! Informaros, para que os hagais una idea, que el cabello de Hinata es como lo tiene Lenalee Lee, una de las protas de D-gray man (para quien no lo haya visto) Con que pongais Lenalee cabello corto, vereis que en realidad queda muy mono, y seguramente a Hinata le quedaria igual. JeJe _

_Y creo que...por el momento, nada más. _

_¡Por fin se conocieron Naruto y Hinata! Empiezan las desconfianzas y las molestias. ¡Me encanta eso!_

_¡Espero vuestros RR!_


	3. Convivencia

**Capitulo 3-Convivencia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cazar, practicar tiro con arco, practicar con la espada, abdominales, lavar armaduras y espadas, lavar ropa, cepillar los caballos, traer comida y vinos, hacer guardia, volver a cazar…

Caída la tarde, Hinata dejó apoyada su cabeza sobre la mesa, agotada y deseando poder acostarse cuanto antes.

Una semana. Había pasado una semana completa aguantando las órdenes de aquel que ahora era su capitán, Uzumaki Naruto. Que si muchacho por aquí, muchacho por allá, haz esto, haz lo otro...no había día que no la dejara, ni un minuto tenía para echar una cabezada. Su capitán siempre andaba tras ella exigiéndole alguna cosa.

Y su cuerpo ya no podía más. Necesitaba dormir más de tres horas seguidas, comer adecuadamente, y sobre todo, darse un baño. Llevaba una semana sin poder tocar el agua nada más que para beber. Estaba sudada y su cuerpo apestaba, lo sentía. Además, necesitaba cambiar esas vendas que cubrían sus pechos y que debido al sudor se estaban aflojando.

Necesitaba una cómoda cama que sustituyera la fina capa que separaba su pequeña tienda de campaña del suelo y una bañera con tres litros de jabón para borrar y quitar toda esa mugre.

Cuanto echaba de menos su habitación…

Con el murmullo de los guerreros y el olor a comida, Hinata empezaba caer en el sueño.

Estaba tan cansada…

.

Desde las cocinas, situadas bajo un techo de troncos duros, y sujeto por pilares hechos de lo mismo, Tsunade miraba al muchacho durmiente en la mesa.

Diferente. Así era como debía describirlo. Era un muchacho diferente a todos los que se encontraban en ese campamento. Y no sólo por el hecho que fuera el sobrino de la familia Hyuuga, sino por esa forma de ser. Era dulce. Un chico que, aun odiando el lugar en el que estaba, ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Trabajaba de sol a sol y realizaba las tares que Naruto le imponía. Una vez se hubo fijado ella en el cuidado que ponía para curar a Naruto. Su mirada preocupada, sus manos aliviando con el ungüento la herida… Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó mucho la atención de él. Y no, aparte de ese físico pequeño, delgado y con esa piel tan fina y esos ojos tan felinos, el muchacho sabía cocinar. Si, un hombre, no, un niño cocinando. Aquello le había sorprendido tanto que le llevó tiempo aceptar que aquello que estaba comiendo estaba realmente delicioso. Al parecer, los guerreros pensaron lo mismo, pues se zaparon la comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Dulce, trabajador, cabezota como bien eran conocidos los Hyuugas y cocinero. ¿Dónde había estado escondido ese chiquillo durante tanto tiempo?

Sonrió al verle durmiendo sobre la mesa. Eran tan mono y encantador que algunas chicas que visitaban el campamento se acercaban aunque para que sólo fuera, coserle un botón. Negando con una sonrisa, decidió seguir con la comida, pero virando su rostro se encontró, apoyado contra uno de los pilares, mirando fijamente a Ryu, a Naruto.

_Todavía sigue desconfiando de él_

Se imaginaba que, todas aquellas tareas que le había impuesto Naruto, eran tan sólo trampas para mantenerle ocupado y vigilado. Naruto no se había apartado de él ni un momento. Sabía que lo llevaba a cazar a con él, a hacer guardia, e incluso le entrenaba. Peleaban si, pues el rubio siempre que podía andaba molestándole…y eso le traía también algo extrañada.

Peleaban, pero a Naruto parecía divertirle eso. Y aunque fuera cruel y ella se lo hubiera dicho, no hacía ningún caso.

_-Es mi escudero- dijo él una tarde, mientras disfrutaba de un plato cargado de comida de Tsunade_

_-Y desde cuando un escudero tiene que lavarte la ropa y hacerte la cama- preguntó ella con tono sardónico. Naruto la miró fijamente, sus ojos brillando con un toque de diversión. _

_-Vieja, ves al grano- _

_Tsunade odiaba que a veces fuera tan perspicaz._

_-Sólo es un muchacho Naruto. No debe llegar ni a los veinte años. Deberías tener más consideración con él- _

_-¿Y crees que no soy considerado al dejarle estar en el campamento, dejando de lado mis tareas para enseñarle a él? Que me aspen si eso no es consideración- _

_-Sabes que no es así- rodó sus ojos Tsunade- pero está bien, haz lo que quieras. Es tu escudero y yo no tengo porque meterme- _

_-Exacto. Mi escudero. Y ahora, ¿te importaría apartarte? Necesito comprobar que está entrenando y no gastando mi valioso tiempo- _

_Suspirando, Tsunade se alejó de la mesa._

Siguió observando a Naruto, deseando interiormente que el carácter infantil del que ahora era un hombre, desapareciera.

.

-Ryu-

Kiba pasó la mano delante de su rostro, pero parecía que este se había quedado profundamente dormido. Sonrió entre dientes.

-Está completamente dormido- dijo mirando a su compañero Shino

-Debe de estar muy cansado para poder dormir con todo este alboroto y con esa postura-

Kiba se sentó a un lado, observando el rostro durmiente sobre sus brazos de Ryu. Sus largas pestañas, la piel blanca y pura, su pequeña nariz respingona y sus labios…frunció el ceño, demasiado extrañado con lo que venía viendo desde hacía un par de días.

¿Desde cuándo un chico es tan lindo cuando duerme? Además, su carácter era tan…tranquilo y dulce que a él le extrañaba de sobremanera. Sus movimientos, esa voz que días atrás hubo escuchado cantar…no, no era normal que un chico…tuviera ese rostro y ese cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al pensar en algo que llegó a su mente como una luz al encenderse. No lo creía pero…¿y si era cierto?

Podría ser que Ryu en realidad…

Acercó más su rostro, observando fijamente sus labios entreabiertos…eso era una clara invitación a…

Sintió un repentino golpe en la nuca que provocó que mirara al culpable, asombrándose al darse cuenta de quién.

-Capitán…-

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

Entonces Kiba miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de todas aquellas miradas puestas sobre él con asombro. Repentinamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y todos se pusieron a reír. Él se levantó de la mesa, sorprendido con él mismo.

¡Había estado a punto de besar a un chico!

-¡Estás muy desesperado, Inuzuka!-exclamó uno

-¡Podre muchacho!-

-¡Que alguien le busque una buena mujer a Kiba!-

Muerto de vergüenza, se dejó caer sobre la mesa, negando. ¿Pero qué demonios se le había ocurrido? Su mente le traicionó… en su cabeza solo estaban los labios de aquel chico… ¡Dios! Tanta convivencia entre hombres no era buena.

Ignorando las burlas de sus guerreros, Naruto se inclinó sobre Ryu… y le agarró de la nariz, despertándola de pronto.

-A-ah! P-pero que…-Hinata movía sus manos al aire

-Es hora que te des un baño- dijo él, levantándola del asiento sin soltarla.

-¡S-suélteme!-replicaba ella intentando apartar la mano de su nariz-No voy a…-

Pero él la acercó y Hinata se sonrojó por esa cercanía.

-Apestas- dijo él, antes de soltarla. Hinata le miró asombrada, con una mano sobre su nariz ¿Qué apestaba?- date un buen baño y vuelve rápido-

-Pero-pero…-pero Naruto se alejaba de nuevo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

¡¿Bañarse? ¿En el rio? ¿Con todos esos hombres rondando por ahí?

-Hinata- Ryu el dragón se subió a su hombre- conozco un lugar donde podrás bañarte sin ser vista-

Y ella le miró, interesada.

.

.

-¡Al agua!- exclamó ella lanzándose al agua, sacando toda el agua posible hacia fuera.

Ni Ryu ni Khan tuvieron tiempo de alejarse y también acabaron empapados.

-Date prisa- dijo el dragón secándose el cuerpo con una toalla, en la cabeza de Khan- no estoy muy seguro de si el lago es conocido o no-

Pero Hinata nadaba por sus aguas sonriendo. El agua estaba un poco helada, pero no importaba. Por fin podía darse un baño.

-¡Ryu! Tráeme el jabón-

El dragón bajó por el cuello del caballo y agarró de su grupa una pastilla de jabón, mascullando por lo bajo.

-Que si Ryu esto que si Ryu lo otro, que si Ryu estate quieto, que si Ryu no hagas esto…estás abusando de la paciencia de un dragón milenario niñita-

-Gracias- dijo ella agarrando el jabón cuando él se lo acercó a la orilla.

-¡Y ya llevamos una semana en este maldito campamento! ¡Estoy cansado de comer sobras y morder traseros! ¡No soy ningún animal!-

-Lo siento Ryu-chan- se disculpó ella, recordando la de veces que su amigo tuvo que salvarle el pescuezo.

-¡Quiero dormir en una cama, comer decentemente! Es mucho pedir para un dragón que está haciendo hasta lo imposible por proteger a esta niña caprichosa- gritó mirando al cielo

-Te dije que volvieras a casa- masculló ella, frotándose el cuerpo con el jabón.

-Ya, y dejar que todos esos bribones se aprovechen de ti no? Pues no- exclamó él, agarrando la ropa de la chica y llevándola al rio- Si lo que quieres es que me aleje, no lo haré- echó algo de jabón y empezó a lavar la ropa- Soy un dragón protector,_ tu_ dragón protector y mi debes es estar siempre a tu lado. Por muchas decisiones estúpidas que tomes, yo debo estar ahí-

-Estás diciendo palabrotas Ryu- dijo ella, sonriendo divertida

-¡Me da absolutamente igual!- gritó de nuevo, frotando la camisa con rabia- Estamos en un campamento lleno de hombres malolientes que dicen una tras otra continuamente- se subió a la camisa y empezó a frotar con fuerza- Estoy cansado de todo y de todos. Un día de estos me jubilaré con todos los gastos y daños pagados. Porque esto no lo cura nadie. ¡Nadie! ¿Y quien me va a ayudar a mí a superar esto? Nadie…-y siguió quejándose mientras Hinata terminaba de limpiarse con una sonrisa.

Conocía tan bien a su amigo que sabría que por mucho que se quejase, no abandonaría el lugar sin ella.

Khan se alejó de las habladurías del dragón, cansado de la estridente voz del dragón.

.

.

Después del agradable baño, y con la noche ya sobre ella, cenó con los demás hombres, notando extrañada como todos la miraban.

-Shino-san, ¿por qué todos me…-

-No te preocupes por ellos- le pasó el plato de comida, sonriendo- tú solo come-

-¿Y Kiba-san?- lo buscó por la mesa, sin encontrar rastro de aquel que se había convertido en su amigo, junto a Shino, en aquel campamento.

-Disfrutando del algo que necesitaba- y los que estaban a ambos lados sonrieron.

Hinata los miró, sin comprender sus risas. ¿Kiba estaba disfrutando de lo que necesitaba?

-¿Y qué necesita?- se atrevió a preguntar, mientras daba un mordisco a su pan, haciendo sonreír de nuevo a los guerreros

-Algo que tú no puedes darle-

-Basta ya- les advirtió Shino, aunque también sonriendo un poco.

-Yo no puedo…-repitió ella, sin comprender. ¿A qué se referían?

.

Una vez terminada la cena, con el estómago lleno y el sueño empezando a dominarla, Hinata se dirigió a su tienda, preparada para irse de bruces al suelo y dormir largo y tendido hasta…

-Muchacho-

Hasta que aquel al que debía llamar amo, la despertara.

-¿Qué?- respondió ella cansada, volteándose.

-Respóndeme bien, mocoso. Soy tu amo no uno de tus amiguitos- replicó Naruto, parándose ante él, sonriendo segundos después- esto es otra cosa- se cruzó de brazos, observándola.

Hinata desvió su mirada, sonrojada.

-A partir de...ya, dormirás en mi tienda- Hinata le miró al pronto, sorprendida- no me mires así, soy un buen compañero de cama. Además, no ronco- y pasó por su lado con una gran sonrisa- recoge tus cosas y tráelas a mi tienda-

¿Dormir con el capitán? ¿En la misma tienda?

-N-n…-

-Ni se te ocurra negarte muchacho. Eres mi escudero y como tal atenderás a todas mis necesidades, tanto nocturnas como diurnas- y continuó alejándose.

Tendría que estar de broma… ¿verdad?

.

.

-Ryu, duérmete de una maldita vez- gruñó Naruto desde su cama.

En la tienda, sentada en la otra cama, Hinata miraba absorta ese radical cambio de hogar. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué teuvo que fijarse en ella como su escudero?

Antes, terriblemente llena de sueño, ahora, tensa y nerviosa. ¿Acaso pensaba que podría dormirse ahí, quedando en mando de un coloso como él?

Le miró de reojo, furiosa.

-No tengo suficiente con aguantarle de día que también debo hacerlo de noche-

-Muchos estarían orgullosos de cuidarme- respondió él, mientras afilaba una de sus espadas y la dejaba sobre la cama.

-Esos muchos seguramente no deberán tener cerebro-

Naruto dejó de afilar y le miró

-Tienes la lengua muy larga muchacho, debería darte un par de azotes para que aprendas de una vez quien manda aquí-

-Lo tengo presente cada minuto del día-

-Si es así, haz caso a tu amo y duérmete. ¿O prefieres que te duerma yo?-

Hinata se estremeció ante sus palabras e inflando sus mofletes, se tumbó boca arriba, cruzando sus brazos.

-Le odio- murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos

-Eso es porque no me conoces- dijo él, afilando de nuevo la espada- tengo amigos y familiares a los que les caigo de maravilla. De hecho, siempre llamo la atención a donde quiera que entre-

-No será por su amabilidad- murmuró ella, empezando a entrar en sueño, sonriendo al escuchar el resoplido de Naruto

-Tal vez no, pero si por mi apariencia y mi buen porte. ¿Además, que te hace pensar que no soy amable mocoso? Por ello tengo a muchas chicas deseando compartir conmigo algo más que sonrisas y delicadas caricias-

Recordaba en aquellos bailes los sugerentes vestidos de las damas, las señales que le mandaba, cuando se lo llevaba a través de los pasillos ocultos…sonrió al recordar eso. ¿Cuánto hacía que no yacía con una mujer? Dos, tres meses posiblemente. No sabía exactamente, pero sabía que debía descargar su energía de otra forma que no fuera en entrenos y armas.

Suspirando, dejó la espada en el suelo y pasó la mano por su cara. Él también debería acostarse. Mañana les esperaba otro largo día de entreno.

Se levantó, quitó su camisa y se acercó para apagar la luz, pero de pronto, se detuvo y miró a la persona que dormía al lado.

Con que no tenía sueño…

Se acercó y agachó al camastro, observando las facciones de su escudero. La sonrisa se borró de pronto y su mirada se centró en esa boca…Si, él también había estado padeciendo de una extraña sensación. Sabía que ese chico no era normal. No lo era. Las piernas enfundadas en aquel pantalón, ese trasero pequeño y firme, la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba…esos atrayentes labios cuando hablaba tan cerca suyos, su piel, sus ojos… y ese cabello oliendo a limpio…

Estaba bien loco, pero sabía que deseaba a ese chico. Y eso a la vez le repugnaba. ¿Cómo podía desear besar los labios de un chico? ¡Eso era de locos! Él no era de esas personas. No. A Naruto le gustaban las mujeres. De eso estaba bien seguro. Pero ese crío, ese muchacho tenía algo que llamaba su atención de una forma irrefrenable.

Sus labios. Recordaba que una vez, mientras le enseñaba, sus rostros se acercaron tanto que por un momento, sintió ganas de besarle. Como castigo por ese pensamiento, le obligó a entrenar más horas que a los demás.

¡Pero es que se estaba volviendo loco! ¿¡Él, con un hombre! ¡Deseando a un hombre! No podía ser cierto.

Se apartó de la cama, pasando una mano por su cabello. Un par de mujeres al campamento, le harían bien.

Y apagó la vela.

.

-Ryu, saca el trasero de la cama y levántate-

Dormida, Hinata se sentó y frotó los ojos, abriendo uno de ellos antes que el capitán saliera de la tienda.

Se levantó, lavó su cara y salió de la tienda, estirando sus brazos con una sonrisa. Había dormido en una cama. Una cama algo dura, pero al fin y al cabo, una cama.

-Hinata- Ryu se subió a su hombro

-Buenos días Ryu-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ese patán te hizo algo?- Hinata negó y el dragón suspiró- menos mal. No me fio de ese hombre-

-¿Por qué?-

Ryu entrecerró su mirada, mirando al hombre rubio parado al final del campamento.

-Tengo la sensación…que oculta algo- murmuró, provocando que Hinata también mirara- es como si…pudiera verme-

-Pero me dijiste que nadie podía verte excepto a quien debes…-pero fue bajando la voz cuando, de uno de los carros, una hermosa mujer bajó siendo ayudada por Naruto.

Una vez en el suelo, Naruto la abrazó y ella también lo hizo. Hinata miró a un lado, sintiéndose algo apenada y dolida. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía tener ganas de llorar?

-Vamos a desayunar Ryu-

Y sujeto a su hombro, pero mirando hacia atrás, Ryu siguió mirando a Naruto. Sentía algo extraño en él. Algo...que no era de la tierra.

Algo…muy poderoso en el cuerpo de ese hombre.

.

-Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa Tsunade, sirviéndole un rico almuerzo.

-Buenos días- respondió ella algo apagada.

-¿Qué te ocurres?- le preguntó extrañada, a lo que Hinata negó, sonriendo, antes de agarrar sus palillos y ponerse a comer.

-¡Delicioso!- exclamó ella, haciendo sonreía a la rubia.

Y como antes Hinata, Tsunade se encontró con la pareja de Naruto y Sakura, que andaban sonriendo y comentando, mientras se acercaban.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Hinata, mirando a la chica de largo cabello rosado, piel limpia y fresca, y un elegante vestido granate embutido en un lindo cuerpo.

-El amor imposible de Naruto, Haruno Sakura-respondió Tsunade en un suspiro- Ella una dama importante que está a punto de casarse con uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto, y él…un simple guerrero enamorado de la persona equivocada-

-¿Naruto-san…está enamorado de esa chica?- le costó hacer esa pregunta, su garganta parecía rasparle en ese momento.

Tsunade le miró, alzando una ceja

-Hace tiempo que dejó de ser el amor, para pasar a solamente la amistad- respondió ella, volviendo a mirar a la pareja- pero del amor…siempre quedan las cenizas- y sonrió antes que los dos se acercaran a la mesa- Sakura-chan-

-Tsunade-sama- respondió la chica, abrazando a su amiga- me alegra verle bien. Un lugar como este…debe deprimir a cualquiera-

-Y deprime querida, deprime…-negó ella- pero, se hace lo que se puede-

-Pensé que estabas aquí por propia decisión- comentó Naruto fingiendo estar molesto.

-Nunca cambiaria una cómoda cama por esto-

Ante el comentario rieron, sin embargo, Sakura se dio cuenta de esa persona que comía en la mesa.

-¿Y él es…?-

Hinata detuvo el trozo de comido a su boca y la miró, sorprendiéndose al ver unos impactantes ojos verdes. Lo que sujetaba entre sus palillos, cayó sobre la mesa.

-Hyuuga Ryu, el sobrino de Hiashi Hyuuga y mi escudero- respondió Naruto desinteresadamente.

-¿Hyuuga?- la pelirosada rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él. Nerviosa se levantó también y le hizo una reverencia, sorprendiéndola, haciendo caer de su hombro a Ryu.

-E-es un placer conocerla…señorita-

-Y educado- miró a Naruto, sorprendida y sonriendo

-Sólo cuando quiere- gruñó él, rodando los ojos

-Él es un buen chico Sakura. Siempre trabajando-

-Eso es bueno- murmuró ella, acercándose un paso más, mientras Hinata daba un paso atrás- Ryu-chan- y le estiró la mano- Sakura Haruno. Para mí también es un placer conocerte-

Hinata miró a ambas, antes de aceptar su mano, sonrojada. De pronto, Sakura abrió sus ojos y sujetó su mano entre ambas manos. Entrecerró sus mirada, provocando que sus ojos se vieran todavía más verdes y aproximó su rostro, examinándola. Hinata desvió la mirada, nerviosa mientras la pelirosada le hacía un estudio al completo. Se apartó sonriendo, mirando a Naruto y Tsunade y de nuevo a ella. Amplió su sonrisa

-Ryu-chan, puedo decirte que a partir de ahora cuentas con todo mi apoyo-

-¿Eh?-

-No sé que pudo haberte traído aquí pero…espero que algún día confíes en mí y me lo cuentes- la abrazó, sorprendiendo a Tsunade y dejando a un Naruto negando- espero que podamos ser…amigas.-susurró en su oído, antes de separarse y apartarse.

-Si ya te has cansado de ligar, continuamos?- preguntó un irritado Naruto.

-Sí, si- asintió ella, agarrándose del brazo de Naruto.

¿Amigas? ¿Había dicho amigas? No…no podía ser. Seguramente escuchó mal y entendió eso.

Ella ahora era un chico, nadie descubriría su secreto nunca

-Desapareciste toda la noche, Kiba…-Hinata volteó el rostro rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre y sonrió- ¿qué demonios estuviste haciendo toda la noche?- preguntó uno de los hombres que iba con él, sonriendo

-¿Realmente hace falta que..-

-¡Kiba!- el castaño se detuvo y palideció en cuanto vio a Ryu acercarse corriendo a él.

Con esa sonrisa en sus labios, con sus ojos brillando, con esa piel tan blanca y perfecta bajo el sol…

Se retiró un par de pasos, sudando frío

-Yo…será mejor que me retire- y tan pronto como lo dijo, se volteó y salió andando rápido, extrañando a Hinata.

¿No le habría oído? Pero si le había visto no? Entonces..

-Kiba-san, a donde…!-y al momento se vio corriendo tras él- ¡Kiba!-

-¡No me sigas demonios!-gritó él, corriendo, mientras los hombres del campamento reían.

-¡Kiba-san, espérame!- gritaba ella extrañada yendo tras él.-¡¿Por qué huyes de mi?-

-¡Si lo hago es por algo idiota! ¡Así que déjame en paz!-

Pero negada a irse sin saber porque, empezó a perseguirle por todo el campamento.

-¡Kiba!-

-¡Que me olvides!-

Con una gota tras la nuca, Naruto veía la escena.

-Es divertida- murmuró Sakura, llamando la atención de Naruto- nada, dije que es un chico divertido-

-No le animes-espetó Naruto, cruzado de brazos- es un muchacho con la lengua muy afilada- entornó los ojos siguiendo con la mirada Ryu- a veces me gustaría darle un buen escarmiento-

Sakura también le miró, sonriendo al verle intentar subirse a un árbol solamente con las manos.

-Pero tú nunca abofetearías a una…un joven, ¿verdad?-se enganchó a su brazo Sakura, sonriendo mientras él miraba a un lado, gruñendo.

-Ganas no me faltan, te lo puedo asegurar-

-Y dime, ¿Quién es él?-

-El mocoso insolente que su tío Hiashi ha mandado en su sustitución- sonrió con sorna-o eso quiere hacerme creer- volvió a fijar la mirada en Ryu, caminando sobre una rama para atrapar a Kiba. Su cuerpo se tensó- es cierto que posee la espada de Hiashi, pero, ¿Quién me dice que no la ha robado? Que no es realmente su sobrino. Si realmente está ocultando algo…-

-Eres muy perspicaz…Naruto- siseó Sakura por lo bajo, sonriendo ladina

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Kiba, ya en el suelo, cuando Ryu pisó mal y tropezó en la rama.

Naruto se adelantó un paso, pero detuvo su cuerpo. Hinata cerró sus ojos cuando se vio viajando al suelo. Pero otro cuerpo pareció pararle, perdiendo el otro el equilibrio y cayendo también al suelo.

Más risas se escucharon tras esas caída, y Hinata, incorporándose con una mano en su cabeza, miró a su alrededor.

¡Le habían salvado!

Y acordándose, miró bajo su cuerpo, sonrojándose al encontrarse sobre Kiba. Rápidamente giró su cuerpo y palmeó su pecho, preocupada.

-¡Kiba! ¡Kiba-kun despierta!- ¡Demonios! Le había caído encima, como iba a reaccionar después de tal golpe- ¡Kiba!-

Abriendo sus ojos y quejándose al momento de su espalda, Kiba se medio incorporó, sonrojándose al ver a Ryu sentado a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

-Kiba…-y con ojos llorosos, Hinata le abrazó.

Todo de lo que se había olvidado anoche, había vuelto con tan solo ese abrazo

-¡Q-que demonios haces! ¡Suéltame!- le apartó los brazos y a ella, empujándola al suelo, y se levantó, quejándose de nuevo de su espalda- Maldición…mi espalda-

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó poniéndose ante él, pero Kiba lo apartó y Hinata, empuñando sus manos, le gritó- ¿Por qué huyes de mí?-

Él se detuvo, bajando su mirada al notar la mirada de todos los hombres del campamento sobre él. Apretó su mandíbula, avergonzado.

-No inventes cosas. Sólo no quiero que te acerques a mí- y se encaminó de nuevo-eres molesto-

-¿Molesto?- esa voz casi destrozada por lágrimas le detuvo. Se volteó y algo azotó su corazón cuando lo vio cabizbajo, agarrando con fuerza su camisa.

Diablos, ahora no se pondría a llorar

-Mira lo que has hecho Kiba. Has hecho llorar al pequeño del campamento- se burló uno, codeando a uno de sus compañeros.

-Eres muy cruel- dijo otro

-¿Por qué no le abrazas?-

-¡Callaros idiotas!-gritó él, volviendo a mirar a Ryu, sonrojado- Y tú no te pongas a llorar por unas…simples palabras.-se acercó a él, cruzándose de brazos- ¡oe! Levanta la cabeza. ¡Oe!-y calló de golpe cuando él alzó la cabeza.

Con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas, las mejillas sonrojadas y esa expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro, Kiba volvió a sentir su corazón agitarse y el calor en sus mejillas.

-¿S-soy molesto?- sollozó él, con manos temblorosas.

Kiba tragó saliva.

-Realmente… ¿piensas que soy molesto?- se acercó ella, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Este chico…no…

-Eres…-lentamente fue elevando su brazo, pero se detuvo al pronto cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

-¡Itteee!- exclamó Hinata al recibir un coscorrón en la cabeza-¡Por qué demonios me pega!-

Kiba se sorprendió al encontrarse con la amplia espalda de su capitán.

-Capi…- quiso llamarle él, pero el rubio agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Hinata, elevándola del suelo.

-Deja el teatro a un lado y ves a entrenar -

-Pero-

-Ahora- siseó Naruto entre dientes, empujándolo al camino- y como te vea flaquear, te doblaré el tiempo de entreno-

Inflando sus mofletes, Hinata se alejó, con sus manos empuñadas y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Kiba le observó partir a la que todos los demás guerreros volvían a sus puestos. Una vez que el capitán entraba en acción, todos desaparecían.

-¿Y a ti qué diantres te ocurre?- masculló el capitán, llamando su atención- es sólo un muchacho, ¿acaso no tuviste suficiente anoche?-

Y Kiba como respuesta, enrojeció.

-¡Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra!- exclamó frustrado, cansado de que siempre le mezclaran las cosas- ese mocoso es…-buscó la palabra- raro. No sé, tiene… ¡es muy raro!- terminó en un grito, mientras se alejaba- haga algo con él porque si no lo haré yo-

Naruto elevó una ceja, observando extrañado a su guerrero.

-Naruto- viró su rostro- ¿vamos?-

-Sakura-chan…siento que hayas visto eso- dijo él en un suspiro, cansado- Kiba anda medio raro con Ryu-

-No me extraña- respondió ella sonriendo, mientras Naruto la miraba sin comprender- tu también estás algo raro-

-¿yo?-

-Apareciste aquí como un rayo después que Ryu le llorara a kiba- puso las manos juntas tras su espalda, sonriendo- no sabías que fueras tan delicado…a las lágrimas-

-Sakura, creo que tú tampoco andas nada bien- respondió Naruto al rato, agarrándola del brazo- mejor será llevarte de vuelta a casa-

-¡Sí!-exclamó ella sonriendo

.

.

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando las tripas de Hinata resonaron y cansada, apoyó la punta de su espada en el suelo. Sus brazos temblaban y su espalda deseaba ser apoyada en algo blando.

Bufó, frunciendo el ceño al recordar el episodio anterior. Si Naruto no se hubiera puesto en medio, sabría el porqué Kiba actuaba tan raro con ella.

_¡Maldito Naruto. Siempre anda en medio!_

Y dejando la espada clavada en el suelo, se tumbó en la hierba, cerrando sus ojos. El aire primaveral acarició su rostro, el rumor del lago, el sonido de los árboles al moverse…

-Si el capitán te ve tendrá problemas-

Y la voz de Ryu, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Está bien. Estoy alejada del campamento, no me encontrará-

Y sentado en una roca, Ryu suspiró, mirando el cuerpo de su amiga. Todavía no comprendía como nadie se daba cuenta que era una chica. ¡Estaba tan claro! ¿Acaso estaban ciegos o qué? Y ese capitán suyo, después de dormir en su tienda, no se dio cuenta?

No sabía que los hombres fueran tan ineptos en esas cosas.

Un viento frío azotó de pronto el lugar y Hinata abrió los ojos, encontrando sobre su nariz la punta de una espada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo a un hombre de cabello naranja, cubierto con una capa negra, piel blanca con muchos piercings en la nariz y la orejas, y unos ojos negros como el mismo carbón. Tragó saliva mientras él hombre formaba una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora disfrutar un poco.-

.

.

.

* * *

_Oh oh! No me gusta como pinta esa frase...Hinata, ¡huye!_

_En fin, Mulan se me está quedando de lado para pasar a ser de nuevo algo mío jajaja. Espero que de esta forma no os moleste tampco. _

_Por cierto, no opinais, como yo, que los insultos en japones quedan dicho como más..guais? XD no sé, BAKA! cuando una chica se enfada con un chico queda mejor que "tonto" o "idiota" dicho en palabras textuales. Además los gritos, los gracias dichos con dulzura, o los geniales onee-chan y oni-chan, Los gritos de Kyaah! O simplemente algunos nombres..Hinata-chan queda muy mono no?... no sé, en lo que a mi respecta, hay palabras en japones que quedan mejor dichas en ese idioma que en el nuestro. Pero bueno...nda se le puede hacer no :P_

_¡Con muchas ganas espero vuestros comentarios!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	4. Consecuencias

_**Advertencia:** ( cap. 4- Lime). Se acercan capitulos algo subiditos de tonos. Yo aviso y quien avisa no es traidor :P_**  
**

* * *

**Guerra de amor  
**

**por Jan di-chan  
**

**CAPITULO 4-Consecuencias**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

El pequeño dragón Ryu atravesaba el bosque lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían. Saltando ramas y maldiciendo el no poder volar. Pero sobre todo, dejando atrás todo preocupado, a Hinata.

No entendía como había empezado eso. Ellos estaban tranquilamente descansando cerca de ese lago, no habían hecho nada a nadie.

¿Por qué a ella?

-¡Hinata!-gritó Ryu

Hinata se apartó y agarró su espada antes que aquel hombre se la clavara en la cabeza. Trastabilló un poco, pero consiguió agarrar la espada con ambas manos y amenazarle con ella. El hombre dejó su espada en su hombro, sonriendo con sorna.

-¿A quién tengo el placer de matar, por cierto?-preguntó él

Hinata apretó la espada en sus manos.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó ella- ¿Qué quiere de mí?-

-Nada- respondió él, agachándose en el suelo- sólo…tengo ganas de matar a alguien- cuando elevó la mirada, Hinata se asustó. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo de diversión y malicia

Se dijo que no debía flaquear. Ahora era un guerrero y sabía manejar la espada de su padre. No debía tener miedo…¿no?

-No si antes lo mato yo- respondió ella, intentando no aflorar el miedo que sentía- váyase antes que me arrepienta-

Agazapado, el hombre sonrió con cinismo.

-No sabes quién soy- confirmó él, poniéndose en pie, retorciendo su cuello- Pain de Akatsuki- Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo- desconocido, será un placer romperte todos los huesos-

Y ante sus ojos se presentó una batalla que no supo cómo detener. Él se lanzó contra ella, ella se defendía, pero debido al cansancio del entrenamiento, se había quedado debilitada, él atacaba, con total tranquilidad, sin expresar nada. Hinata recibía cortes, patadas en el vientre, golpes en su rostro…y Ryu miraba todo eso sin poder hacer nada.

La iba a matar

-¡Hinata huye!-gritó el dragón, cubriéndose después los ojos cuando ella recibió un buen golpe su mentón. Cayó al suelo, soltando la espada y Ryu quiso acercarse, pero el hombre le miró y él se detuvo.

Nada más había a su alrededor, sólo él, únicamente le miraba a él. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Nadie, nadie podía verle. Era un dragón protector. Un espíritu. Nadie…

-¡Aaaah!-

El pesado metal adentrándose en la piel; Ryu abrió sus ojos asombrado y Pain bajó la mirada a su vientre, donde la espada se había incrustado, luego elevó la mirada hacia Hinata, que seguía aferrando la espada con fuerza. Por un momento, Hinata pudo ver un destello de dolor y rabia en sus ojos y contenta por eso, sonrió.

Un bofetón la mandó contra el suelo y Ryu se acercó.

-¡Hinata! Hinata despierta- suplicaba él, asustado al ver el moratón en su mejilla y la sangre que resbalaba de su frente- Hinata…-

-Nhg…-viró la cabeza al escuchar al hombre y se quedó paralizado al ver como este se sacaba la espada del vientre. De la herida chorreó sangre y de la espada en su mano, la sangre goteaba al suelo. Lanzó el arma a un lado puso una mano en su herida.

Ryu se dejó caer en el suelo, incrédulo al ver como el hombre se acercaba. No podía ser. ¿Cómo podía seguir moviéndose?

Su espada la dejó en el suelo mientras paso a paso se acercaba a ella

-Vete…Ryu- viró a mirarla

-Que...-

-Huye…-susurró Hinata, abriendo un poco sus ojos

-¡No!-gritó él, parándose en pie y mirando a Pain- no dejaré que le hagas daño-

Pain se detuvo, mirándole sin expresar nada en su mirada. Pero él estaba furioso, lleno de rabia.

-Aléjate de ella bastardo-

-Ryu…-le llamó Hinata

-¿Qué eres?- le preguntó al dragón- puedo notar un gran poder en ti-

-¡Aléjate!- volvió a gritar empuñando sus manos.

Pero Pain se acercó lo poco que quedaba a ella y cuando Ryu quiso colocarse sobre ella, un susurro se lo impidió, asombrándole.

-Naruto…busca a…Naruto- y rodó a un lado antes que la mano transformada en hierro puntiagudo y afilado le atravesara- ¡Corre!- gritó ella, incorporándose en el suelo.

Salió corriendo hacia el bosque, dejando un rastro de lágrimas tras él. Pain le observó partir, pero volvió a mirar a Hinata. La Hyuuga apartó su mirada, sintiéndose a punto de llorar mientras asustada, buscaba su espada. Sin embargo, notó el afilado hierro que era el brazo de Pain en su cuello y le obligó a alzar la mirada. Mordiendo su labio, ella se atrevió a mirarle y durante segundos se mantuvieron las miradas. Traicionera escapó una lágrima mientras el hierro ahora bajaba por su cuello y de un tirón le rompía la camisa. Con cortes que sangraban, la venda de sus pechos estaba roja.

Pain, con la otra mano en su vientre, volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Mujer- ni sorpresa ni nada, tan sólo lo dijo, como si no fuera nada del mundo. El hierro tocó la parte superior de la venda, rascando su piel con la punta, ascendiendo por su cuello- tan sólo eres una simple mujer-

No supo porque, pero una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y Pain de una patada en el pecho la envió de nuevo contra el suelo. Hinata se dobló y tosió, pero de nuevo con el pie, él la giró pisando su hombro contra el suelo.

Respirando agitada, ella le miró, sonriendo.

-S-seré una…simple mujer…-tragó saliva- pero conseguí herirte-

Lo último que pudo hacer gritar al sentir la punta de aquel hierro contra su cuerpo.

.

.

Ryu se adentró en el campamento cuando ya era de noche. Entre las pisadas de los hombres pasaba corriendo, mirando a todos lados. Corrió a toda prisa a la tienda de aquel humano, pero al apartarla la tela no vio a nadie. Maldijo mil veces interiormente y salió en su búsqueda.

Cuando parecía que estaba por perder la esperanza y volver al lugar, vio la cabellera rubia con los caballos. Corrió hacia él.

Khan, al verle acercarse, bufó, coceando en el suelo.

Naruto, que cepillaba a su caballo, miró al otro negro, que de pronto se puso nervioso y atado, caminaba hacia atrás, intentando liberarse.

-Oye, tranquil…-

-¡Naruto!-

Él se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y se volteó, pero todos parecían hacer lo suyo. Cuando estaba por volver a lo suyo, escuchó de nuevo su nombre y, decidido a gritar a quien le hacía esa broma, se volteó, pero antes que lo hiciera al completo, se sorprendió al ver una mancha roja sobre la cabeza de Khan.

Ryu se detuvo, respirando agitado mientras Naruto lo miraba asombrado.

-Oye…sé que puedes verme, así que no te sorprendas-

Naruto sonrió, frustrado al verse pillado. Agarró la brida del caballo.

-Tú eres el que siempre va con Ryu. ¿Pero que eres?- acercó su dedo y le tocó, pero Ryu lo apartó.

-No es tiempo para explicaciones. Ryu está herido-la cara de Naruto cambió radicalmente- uno de los Akatsuki nos encontró y le atacó-

-¿Akatsuki…?-repitió él sorprendido

-¡Maldita sea no te encantes! ¡Hinata está herida! ¡Debemos partir cuanto antes si no es que ese tipo la ha matado antes!- Bajó a la madera donde estaba atado Khan y lo soltó-Sube…-pero Naruto agarró la brida, mirándole extrañado

-¿Hinata?-

-¡Sube maldita sea!- él se subió a la cabeza del caballo y Naruto, sin comprenderlo del todo, también se subió a aquel caballo.

-¡Kiba! ¡Shino! Llamad a la vieja! Decidle que me espere en la tienda con todos los medicamentos!- arreó al caballo y desapreció entre el bosque.

-¡Capitán!-llamó Kiba sin éxito- ¡Por qué demonios quiere que…-

-No discutas sus ordenes, sólo hazlo- cortó Shino pasando por su lado

-Está bien- gruñó él, siguiendo a su amigo

.

.

Los veloces pasos de Khan resonaban en el bosque junto con su respiración agitada. Ryu le indicaba a donde tenía que guiarle y cuando a lo lejos vieron el lago, Ryu le pidió que acelerara.

Una vez allí, el caballo se detuvo y Naruto bajó a prisa, arrodillándose donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Ryu.

-¡Ryu!-pasó un brazo por sus hombros- ¡Oe Ryu!...-pero calló al ver la enorme herida cerca su hombro, sangrando y los moratones en su cuerpo y su rostro. De nuevo cuenta, su mirada se detuvo sobre aquellas vendas ensangrentadas que ocultaban unos pechos. Miró al dragón, no esperando ninguna explicación. Pues sabía que ocurría ahí. Volvió a mirarla- Hyuuga Hinata-

.

.

* * *

Con pesadez, Hinata abrió sus ojos, parpadeó antes de darse cuenta que estaba en una tienda. Se lamió sus labios resecos y quiso pronunciar algo, pero su voz no salió.

-No te esfuerces- una voz provocó que mirara a un lado.

Tsunade

-Qué…-

-Peleaste contra Pain, un tipo de Akatsuki. Terminaste muy malherida y ahora estoy curándote.-

Hinata volvió a mirar el techo de la lona, dándose cuenta de aquel adjetivo utilizado.

-Lo siento- sintió que lloraría de nuevo- no quería…-

-Pues lo hiciste. Y muy bien- en su voz estaba el recelo y el enfado.

-Alguien más…-

-El capitán sólo- terminó de curar uno de sus cortes- tiene prohibido entrar a cualquiera de los otros hombres-

Ella no respondió, sentía el cuerpo adolorido por los golpes y el cansancio cerrarle de nuevo los ojos. Terminó por cerrarlos, viéndose incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos.

-Lo siento Tsunade…de verdad…lo siento-

La rubia suspiró en cuanto Hinata se quedó dormida. Ahí, en esa cama cubierta por una gran manta, aquel morado en su mejilla, las heridas en los brazos y sobre todo la del hombro… ¿cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta? Todas sus acciones, su carácter y ese cuerpo tan pequeño…lo tenía frente sus narices y no lo había sabido ver.

Definitivamente, la edad empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

La cortina se levantó y cuando ella viró su rostro, Naruto se acercó a la cama, observándola.

-Ha despertado hace un momento- dijo recogiendo sus cosas- y está arrepentida-

-¿Arrepentida de qué? ¿De haberse metido en la boca del lobo?- respondió él con sarcasmo sorno- es una idiota- y se alejó a la otra cama.

Tsunade suspiró antes de levantarse de la silla.

-Está noche me quedaré, por si le sube la fiebre de nuevo-

-Vete a descansar- intervino él- yo lo haré-

Tsunade le siguió con la mirada, bajando la mirada por sus brazos hasta sus manos. Tenía los nudillos pelados y cortados, tanto de una mano como de la otra, aunque la derecha estaba algo hinchada.

Negó con la cabeza observando como con toda la calma se preparaba un baño. Aunque ella sabía que esa calma era pura apariencia. Naruto estaba ardiendo por dentro. Rabia e ira corrían por sus venas. Rabia e ira que eran las responsables de que sus manos hubieran golpeado a más de un guerrero y un árbol. Comprendía porque estaba furioso, pues uno de los hombres que estaban unidos al jefe había aparecido cerca del campamento y no había podido hacer nada. Había golpeado a matar a uno de sus hombres…que resultó ser realmente una mujer. ¿Sería por eso que también estaba furioso?

-Está bien- suspiró ella- llámame si ocurre algo grave-

Y salió de la tienda, no sabiendo si realmente hacía bien dejándole a cargo.

Suplicaba que no lo estropeara más de lo que ya estaba

.

A media noche, se encontraba Naruto refrescando la frente de Hinata. Con cuidado, daba pequeño toques en su frente, su rostro, cuello y brazos. Le parecía todo tan increíble todavía.

_-No necesitas que te explique nada, supongo- _

_Ryu el dragón subió a la mesa donde él estaba, tomándose un par de vasos de sake. Naruto lo vio aproximarse y pararse ante él. _

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, mientras el dragón se sentaba ante él. _

_La noche había caído y mientras los guerreros dormían y Tsunade curaba a Hinata, él se encontraba en la mesa del campamento, con media botella de sake bebida. _

_-Hinata te lo…-_

_-No repitas ese nombre-le interrumpió él mientras el dragón suspiraba. _

_-Ella te lo dijo la primera vez que vino. Y no mentía- _

_-Quieres decir que se vistió de chico para suplantar a su padre-repitió él sonando absurdo-_

_-Puede que para ti sea una estupidez pero para Hi…para ella, su padre es muy importante. No quería que muriera- _

_-¿Y ella si no? ¿Crees a su padre le gustara que yo vaya y le diga que su hija a muerto en combate?- _

_-Le estás enseñando-_

_-¡Pero eso no es todo maldita sea!-gritó furioso, pero Ryu no se movió de su sitio- esto es un campo de entrenamiento para hombres, guerreros. Y ella es una maldita mujer. No, ni siquiera eso. ¿Por qué supongo que todavía no habrá cumplido ni los 20 no?- sonrió cínico- una niña. Es solo una niña. Pretendes que le enseñe a manejar armas y a matar hombres- se echó otro vaso- no me jodas- y le lo bebió de un trago._

_-Ella está aquí por su propia voluntad. A mí tampoco me gusta esto pero…-_

_-Pues sácala de aquí antes que lo haga yo- entornó sus ojos azules, que brillaron bajo la luz de la luna- sácala de este maldito lugar antes que yo porque si no…juro que seré yo quien la mate- _

_Y se echó otro vaso._

_-Yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo soy su dragón protector- _

_Naruto le miró por sobre el vaso_

_-Pues entonces tendré que matarla- _

_-Creo que exageras- continuó el dragón, sintiendo la mirada fija del rubio- Hinata no ha hecho nada para que la odies de ese modo- _

_-Te dije que no la nombraras- _

_-Así se llama y por mucho que no te guste, deberás aprender a tragarlo- _

_Naruto sonrió ladino_

_-No si puedo evitarlo- _

_-Matándola solo provocaras una guerra contra su familia- _

_-Quizá eso quiero- respondió él sardónico_

_Ryu suspiró, empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza. _

_-No sé irá. Por mucho que insistas ella…es muy cabezota. No aceptara marcharse sin una buena razón- _

_-Eso ya lo veremos- y levantándose de la mesa, agarró la botella y se alejó. _

_Ryu se tumbó en la mesa, cansado. _

_-Por favor…convéncela.- _

A los pies de la cama, el dragón dormía. En los tres días que llevaba inconsciente, el pequeño dragón no se había apartado ni un momento de ella. Y nadie, nadie más lo veía excepto él.

¿Por qué?

_-Supongo que gracias a mis poderes puedes ver a los pequeños espíritus- _

Aquello voz tan conocida en su interior, aquel demonio de nueve colas que yacía encerrado en su cuerpo era quien le otorgaba una serie de poderes que lo podían llevar a la cima o a la destrucción absoluta.

El Kurama.

El Kyuubi que hizo que su familia se sacrificara por él. Y le odiaba. Tenerle dentro era una absoluta agonía. Desde recién nacido que su voz no dejaba de atormentarle. Y estaba hastiado.

Él no deseaba guerras ni peleas, tampoco juntarse en un campamento con un par idiotas para combatir. Él odiaba todo eso. Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Por el rey. Por él, decidió adentrarse en los bosques y enseñar a cuanto guerrero o hijo de guerrero estuviera dispuesto a combatir contra aquellas personas que debían morir.

Contra aquel al que deseaba matar.

Empuñó su mano sobre su rodilla y allí se fijó en las heridas de sus nudillos. Sonrió irónico, estaba tan furioso que golpeaba a cualquiera con tan sólo una excusa.

Notó que la chica se movía bajo la manta y supuso que estaría incómoda por las fiebres y la manta. Colocó una mano en su frente, sintiéndola al momento más caliente de lo normal. Remojó el trapo y le refrescó la cara, deteniéndose en aquel morado en su mejilla que empezaba a tornarse violeta.

No lo comprendía. Esa chica… ¿cómo se le ocurría enfrentarse contra alguien como Pain? No sabía ni manejar la espada correctamente, ¿como pretendía salir viva de ese lugar?

Había sido una suerte que la herida en su hombro no hubiera rozado su corazón, de no ser así, estaría más que muerta.

Suspiró, buscando relajarse para continuar refrescándola.

Si no fuera una chica, le habría azotado hasta dejarle el trasero bien enrojecido.

* * *

Con la luz iluminando su rostro, sus ojos poco a poco fueron abriéndose. En aquella tienda sin nadie en su interior, con la manta cubriendo su cuerpo y la jofaina de agua fría a un lado, Hinata suspiró. Se había hecho de día, y eso significaba que llevaba otra noche más durmiendo.

Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, molesta consigo misma

_Lo siento papá. Hice lo que pude…_

Aunque en realidad se sentía como si no hubiera hecho nada. Aquel hombre empezó a golpearla como si de un saco se tratara, a tratarla como una muñeca, a mirarle con inferioridad, a…clavarle la espada sin más escrúpulos.

Débil. Todavía era demasiado débil. Si quería proteger a su padre, debía volverse más fuerte.

Con su mayor esfuerzo, y ayudándose con el brazo bueno, se sentó en la cama, sorprendiéndose al ver los moratones en su clavícula, el brazo completamente escayolado y una especie de gasa cubriendo la herida de su hombro.

-Quédate tumbada- la voz de la puerta la sorprendió- y cúbrete-

Ella bajó la mirada, sonrojándose al verse sin sus vendas. Agarró las mantas y se cubrió hasta el cuello. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba Naruto parado en la puerta?

Lo siguió con la mirada entornada, esperando alguna palabra. Pero él entró, se cambió de camisa, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, refrescó el rostro y tal como entró, salió, sin añadir nada más.

Hinata se aseguró de escuchar sus pasos alejarse, para después, bajar los pies al suelo y con la manta, hacer una especie de envoltorio en su cuerpo.

-¿A dónde vas?-otra voz volvió a sorprenderla. Tsunade entró, llevando los ungüentos en una cesta.

-Quiero salir- masculló ella

-No puedes-respondió Tsunade, sacando encima de la mesa todos los potes- todavía no estás recuperada-

-Lo estaré en cuanto consiga comida y pueda tomar algo de aire-pero cuando quiso levantarse, Tsunade dejó los potes sobre la mesa duramente y ella respingó.

-Muchacha, como te atrevas a poner un pie fuera de esa cama, juro que te dejaré peor de lo que has venido-

Y creyó en esa amenaza. Así que, frustrada, volvió a meter los pies en la cama y a tumbarse, cruzada de brazos. Tsunade se acercó y se sentó en la silla, dejó los potes necesarios en el suelo y la descubrió. Hinata se sonrojó y cubrió con los brazos.

-Llevo todos estos días cuidándote. Y he visto más que esos pequeños pechos-

_¿Pequeños pechos?_ Se sorprendió ella, mirando los de la rubia.

-No es momento de pensar en eso, sino en lo que vas a hacer-

-Pues quedarme- respondió ella, mirando el techo.

-No me refiero a eso, sino en lo que vas a hacer después de salir del campamento. ¿Volverás a casa de tus padres? ¿Te casarás? ¿Qué…-

-¿Salir del campamento?-repitió ella, sentándose.

-¿Crees que vas a seguir aquí, escondiéndote bajo esas ropas de chico después de lo que ha ocurrido?- preguntó irónica ella, sonriendo.

-Sí- respondió firme Hinata, haciendo negar a la rubia.

-Ni pienses que Naruto va a dejarte-

-No me importa- masculló, mirando a un lado- no pienso irme de aquí hasta matar al tipo que me hizo esto-

Tsunade siguió sonriendo, sin añadir ninguna palabra más. Hinata dejó que le curara, mientras su mente recordaba trazos de lo que fue esa lucha. Definitivamente no podía marcharse de ahí sin matar a ese tipo.

-Seguiré siendo un chico hasta que le encuentre-comentó ella, cubriéndose el pecho con la manta-cuando le mate, me marcharé de aquí y nunca más volveréis a verme-

Tsunade se quedó observándola unos segundos, sonriendo después.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer-dijo, antes de continuar con las curas.

Lo sabía. Era a Naruto a quien debía convencer. Y no sabía cómo, pero lograría quedarse costase lo que costase.

.

.

Después de recibir una visita de Ryu y una gran reprimenda por tal sacrificio y el cual endulzó ella al verle llorar, en cuanto salió, Hinata se levantó de la cama y agarró de la cuerda su ropa.

Ya no podía seguir más en cama. Entrenar con su espada era de vital importancia.

Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y desenredó de su cuerpo la manta.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

Hinata se cubrió enseguida y volteó a la puerta. Sujetando la tela con un brazo, Naruto la miraba con una de esas irritantes cejas rubias alzada.

-Quiero salir. Estoy cansada de estar en la cama- respondió ella de mala manera, desviando su mirada- así que si no le importa…-

-Me importa- dijo él entrando- es mi tienda. Entraré y saldré cuando yo quiera- y pasó tras ella hacia la mesa.

Hinata empuñó su mano, contando números para tranquilizarse.

-Tengo que hablar con usted-

-Y yo también contigo- apremió él, sacando todas las armas de sus bolsillos, para luego voltearse a ella, cruzándose de brazos- quiero que te largues de aquí. Y cuanto antes, mejor- se volteó de nuevo- nada bueno trae una mujer en un campamento-

-No- respondió ella con firmeza.

-No es algo que te esté pidiendo, muchacho-

Ese tono tan desagradable.

-No soy ningún muchacho y tengo nombre-

-Lo sé y da gracias que por lo menos te llamo de esa forma- se volteó él, sonriendo sarcástico.

De acuerdo. Hinata podía comprender que estuviera molesta por haberle mentido. Pero… ¿de verdad importaba tanto eso? Sabía pelear, cazar…podría sobrevivir sin su ayuda. Y todo eso siendo una chica. ¿Por qué tanto enfado? Tsunade, Naruto y en cualquier momento podría ser uno de los guerreros…

Empezaba a molestarse de verdad

-De gracias a que por lo menos, no le llame _abuelo_-

Naruto detuvo su quehacer y Hinata sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo en victoria.

-Escúcheme porque no lo voy a repetir. Me quedaré en este campamento, aprenderé lo que tenga que aprender, combatiré y defenderé al rey, mataré al hombre que me hizo esto y después me marchare para no volver nunca más- dio un paso a él- pienso quedarme tanto si le gusta como si no. Usted no tiene ningún derecho a decirme cuando he de irme. Haré lo que quiera, con o sin su consentimiento. Y por mucho que me grite, que me ponga a trabajar como una esclava o…o me golpee…no pienso rendirme- apretó sus puños, nerviosa- me…-

-Te he entendido la primera vez- interrumpió él, girando su cuerpo- ¿te quedarás no?-

No se fió Hinata de esa mirada azul oscura que lanzaba destellos de diversión y malicia.

_No. No debes acobardarte, Hinata. Piensa en papá, piensa en…_

Sorprendiéndola, la agarró por el rostro y lo elevó, sujetándole el brazo con la otra mano e inclinado él su cuerpo para acercar su rostro. Hinata enrojeció al momento.

-¿Y si te hago algo que nunca más podrás olvidar, crees que tampoco marcharías?-

Asustada por su tono y su mirada, Hinata negó, tragándose todo ese miedo. Naruto por la respuesta, sonrió con cinismo.

-Podría violarte justo en este momento, y nadie vendría a ayudarte. ¿Aun así desearías quedarte?-

Podía sentir sus labios tan cerca, su cálido aliento chocar contra ellos…el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir acelerado.

-J-jamás me haría algo así- respondió ella, sonrojándose furiosamente por su tartamudez- Naruto-san…no es de esas personas-desvió la mirada, pero con un movimiento de su mano, él le obligó a mirarle-nunca…me haría daño-

Hinata sintió la presión de los dedos en su rostro, podía ver el destello de esos ojos azules amenazantes, iracundos. Estaba furioso…empezaba a dudar de sus palabras…o si realmente viviría para contar su experiencia.

-No me conoces. No tienes ni idea de lo odioso que puedo ser.- y dichas tales palabras, juntó sus labios con rudeza.

Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo, queriendo soltarse tanto de esa mano que presionaba su rostro como la del brazo. Con el brazo herido, intentó apartarle, pero lo contrario a ello, Naruto la sujetó por los brazos y le presionó más fuerte sus labios sellados.

Porque no le iba a permitir que la humillara. Ella era una Hyuuga. Y nadie la obligaría a hacer algo que no deseaba.

Naruto separó sus labios un poco, fijando la mirada en sus ojos.

-Abre la boca- le ordenó

Pero Hinata se mantuvo firme, negada a cualquier orden que le impusiera.

Sonriendo, Naruto ahuecó las manos en su rostro y volvió a besarla. Esta vez, dejándola asombrada. No era rudo, tampoco a la fuerza. Tan sólo depositaba pequeños besos en sus labios, por su mentón, su mejilla…besaba con una dulzura que Hinata jamás imaginó viniendo de él. Sus labios contra los suyos, beso a beso, sintiendo de vez en cuando su lengua lamiendo su labio inferior, sus dientes morderlo…y a ella misma, correspondiendo a esos besos. Cortos, pero tan dulces que sin saber porqué, le gustaban y provocaban que respondiera de la misma forma. Se estaba amilanando de tal manera que terminó separando sus labios, dándole paso a él para introducir su lengua. Hinata quiso separarse al sentirla, avergonzada, pero Naruto sujetó bien su rostro y le impidió cualquier movimiento que no fuera el de sus bocas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando corresponder de la misma que él lo hacía, pero estaba bien claro que aquel era su primer beso y que Naruto era todo un experto.

Se aferró a su camisa, sintiendo por unos momentos una punzada de celos. ¿A cuántas mujeres habría besado para dominar ese acto? Sabía que ella no era la primera pero…igualmente sentía algo de celos.

Se puso de puntillas y agarrándose a su camisa, dejó que su lengua explorara su boca. Naruto no pareció sorprenderse por eso, pues seguramente, muchas mujeres se le habrían lanzado antes que ella. Y le dio tanta rabia. Quería hacer algo que realmente le dejara sorprendido, algo que le haría recordarse siempre a ella, ¿pero qué?

Separó su boca, llevándose entre sus labios un hilo de saliva. Sonrojada, ella miró sus labios antes de lamerlos y pegarle un mordisco al inferior. Tal y como él había hecho pero como antes, tampoco surtió efecto. Y avergonzada por sus actos, bajó sus pies y decidió soltarse, pero Naruto sujetó su mano, obligándola a mirarle, antes de volver a besarla. Hinata si que se sorprendió. No esperaba que él volviera a besarla…con lo torpe que era…

-Nunca te separes antes que el hombre, ¿me entendiste?-dijo él contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarla.

Y de pronto, aquel beso se convirtió en algo apasionado y rudo. Naruto sujetaba su rostro, elevándolo mientras él ejercía presión y profundidad. Hinata correspondía en todo lo que podía, sintiéndose extraña en su centro. ¿Por qué de pronto hacía tanto calor? Necesitaba aire…sentía sus labios adoloridos, calor por su cuerpo, sus piernas empezando a debilitarse, el centro de su ser incómodo…

Se apartó de un empujón, respirando agitada, elevando la mirada hacia él, toda sonrojada. En cambio, una sonrisa adornaba los algo más rosados labios de Naruto.

-¿Aun prefieres quedarte?-preguntó él, pasando por su lado.

-Me quedaré- respondió ella, empuñando sus manos mientras se detenía Naruto.

-Si eso quieres…atente a las consecuencias- y salió de la tienda.

Hinata se dejó caer en el suelo, sus piernas habían estado a punto de ceder y su corazón latía tan deprisa…con sus dedos tocó sus labios.

Ese había sido…su primer beso.

.

.

Naruto chutó con rabia una palangana, enviándola a la otra punta de la calle y dejando en ella un bulto hundido.

Los demás guerreros le miraron caminar iracundo, sin atreverse a decir nada. Cuando su capitán se enfadaba, era mejor que nadie se metiera en su camino.

Podría sufrir una fractura triple si tan sólo se acercaba.

Caminó rápido bien lejos del campamento, a un lugar donde pudiera calmar esa excitación que había provocado sus labios.

Maldita sea, el tan sólo había planeado asustarla. No había querido ser suave. Tan sólo quiso abordarla para que se alejara y temblara como un corderito. Pero ella…y él. Si tan sólo ella no le hubiera correspondido de esa forma…

Diablos, llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola que hoy por poco perdía la cordura. ¡Había estado a punto de cargarla y hacerla suya ahí mismo! Todo, ¡todo se había convertido en un martirio! No era suficiente con desearla de chico que ahora no podía controlarse cuando de chica se trataba

Maldita sea ella y él por caer tan fácilmente. Maldita ella por ser una mujer.

Se agarró la cabeza, recordando sus labios…

Y aquello tan sólo estaba empezando…

* * *

Cuando Hinata salió de aquella tienda, Kiba y Shino fueron los primeros en preguntarle por su estado, más tarde la llevaron a una mesa para que se alimentara y en ese mismo lugar terminó contando esa hazaña a todos los guerreros que se acercaron curiosos.

Podría decir que si había sufrido pero había conseguido clavarle su espada. Y eso la llenaba de orgullo. Para ser la primera vez que alzaba y batallaba…había conseguido dar al enemigo un buen golpe.

Durante el resto de la mañana, se la pasó haciendo las rutinarias tareas y practicando con su espada, aunque su herida le impedía moverse con libertad. Pero negada a mantenerse sin hacer nada, dejó su espada y decidió salir a cazar.

-¿Por qué no dejas esto?- le preguntó Ryu sobre su hombro bueno, preocupado-Hinata…-

-Todo está bien- le respondió ella, sonriéndole- no me pasará nada más. Te lo prometo-

El dragón se cruzó de patas, mirando a un lado.

-Ni siquiera sabes si puedes prometer eso-

Con un arco y flechas, Hinata se encaminaba hacia el bosque. La noche estaba al caer y debía de ir a cazar su propia comida. Como bien le había enseñado su capitán, el más débil debe luchar por su comida. Y ella, aunque se molestó porque la llamará de esa forma, se lo tomó enserio y cada tarde, antes del anochecer salía a capturar su comida.

Sus pasos fueron aminorando…hasta que dejó al completo de caminar, pensativa.

Ahora que lo recordaba, desde esta mañana no había vuelto a ver a Naruto. El recuerdo de aquel beso se presentó en su cabeza, sonrojándola y con sus dedos, tocó sus labios.

Una imperceptible sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-Nee...Ryu ¿Cómo reaccionó Naruto al verte?-

-Sabía que podía verme- masculló el dragón, mostrándose indignado-¡y no lo comprender por qué demonios puede hacerlo!-saltó al suelo-soy un espíritu, un protector. Nadie puede verme excepto la persona a quien se debe esa protección. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él sí?- masculló por lo bajo, pensando mil y una respuestas que le hicieron sonreír a Hinata.

Aunque debía admitir que también tenía curiosidad. ¿Por qué Naruto si podía ver a Ryu?

-Mantén tu pequeño cuerpo dentro de este lugar-

Fue tan sólo dar un paso cuando escuchó esa voz, que sorprendiéndola, tuvo que virar a mirar. Sin su camisa, con el pecho brillante por la fina capa de sudor, Naruto se acercó a ella. Hinata enrojeció al verle sin camisa, y miró a un lado.

-T-tengo que ir a cazar. La com…-

-Hay comida de sobra- y sin más, la agarró del brazo y metió de nuevo en tierra de campamento. Naruto la soltó mientras ella fruncía el ceño- entra en la tienda y quédate quieta hasta que Tsunade llegue. Debe curarte las heridas-

-Pero si…-

-Escúchame, puede que hayas decidido quedarte pero estas en mi campamento, bajo mi protección. Aquí mando yo y harás todo lo que se te pida. Llores, grites o patalees, no harás ningún movimiento sin que yo lo sepa, ¿me entendiste?- fueron palabras tan rudas y dichas con tanta furia que la dejaron sorprendida- ahora mete tu trasero en la tienda y no salgas de ahí hasta que lo diga- y con una última fulminante mirada, se volteó y alejó.

Perpleja, Hinata lo miró partir. ¿Qué había pasado con el Naruto de esta mañana? ¿Acaso había olvidado el beso? Desvió la mirada a Ryu, que asentía todo serio a todo lo que había dicho Naruto. La miró, serio.

-Tiene razón. Mucha razón- y se alejó también, siguiendo a Naruto.

Y volviendo la mirada a la espalda de Naruto, empuñó sus manos. O sea, que hablaba en serio cuando se atuviera a las consecuencias…Se refería a hacer lo que él dijera, sin discusión…

Sintiendo esas palabras arder, agarró una flecha y la colocó sobre el arco, señalando con ella a Naruto. Tensó la cuerda y fijó su blanco. Lo mataría. Si le mataba, podría ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera y de paso, llevar este lugar como era debido.

-No te conviene hacer eso-

Suspirando, Hinata aflojó la cuerda y bajó el arma.

-Shino-kun…-le miró con súplica- ayúdame-

Y el moreno, sonriendo, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la llevó hasta la mesa. Más alejado, Naruto observaba el acontecimiento. Sonrió al sentir que ella le estaba apuntando con la flecha. Realmente lo hubiera hecho, creía él con seguridad.

-Es una tozuda- él no se sorprendía al ver al dragón sobre su hombro. Últimamente se la pasaba más con él que con Hinata.

-¿De quién lo ha heredado?- preguntó él mientras recogía de su caballo el ciervo que había cazado.

-Claro está que de su padre- respondió el dragón, fijando la mirada en Hinata donde un par de chicos le habían servido sake- no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente-

Naruto dejó el animal sobre una mesa de madera de la cocina y miró en dirección a la otra mesa.

-Yo también puedo ser muy cabezota cuando me lo propongo- respondió con una media sonrisa, que extrañó a Ryu.

-Sabes, tú también eres raro- saltó del hombro a la mesa, y cruzado de patas, le miró- Pero tienes buen corazón y te preocupas por tu gente-sonrió- No sé…siento que puedo confiar en ti- miró de nuevo a Hinata- Hinata…estará bien contigo-

Naruto miraba fijamente a un punto de la mesa, empuñando sus manos.

-No lo hagas- Ryu le miró- no confíes en mí. No soy la persona que tus ojos ven- y se alejó tras dichas palabras, dejándolo sorprendido.

.

.

.

Con la luna ya en lo alto, y una abundante cena con botellas del mejor sake, Hinata daba el quinto trago de esta de una sola vez. Los guerreros rieron y ella dejó el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa. Sonrió, sin saber porque, bueno, tal vez porque sentía un calorcito muy agradable en su cuerpo…aunque sus mejillas las sintiera a punto de arder.

Sus ojos brillaban achispados y sus movimientos era muy torpe. ¿Se habría pasado bebiendo? Ella nunca había probado el sake y agradecía el poder hacerlo ahora. Estaba realmente bueno ¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido algo así en todo lo que llevaba de vida?

-Ryu…creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Shino a su lado, apartándole el vaso, vaso por el cual el brazo de Hinata estiró para alcanzarlo. Shino sonreía, también algo achispado y los demás guerreros, peor que ella, reían a carcajada limpia.

-¡Shino-kun!-lloriqueó ella, siendo apartada por la mano de piel dura de SHino en su frente.

-Estás borracho-

-¡No lo estoy!- exclamó, levantándose tan de repente que provocó que se tambaleara y cayera de nuevo sentado, haciendo reír a sus compañeros. Por un momento sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, pero sonrió.

Al menos no estaba Ryu para reprimirla

Volvió a estirar su brazo, queriendo alcanzar la botella.

-Nee Ryu, confiésanos algo -uno de los guerreros apoyó un brazo en la mesa y le miró sonriente- ¿has estado con alguna mujer?-

Se escucharon más risas

-Es sólo un mocoso-

-¡Es imposible! Se le nota en la cara que no tiene experiencia alguna-

-¡Novato!-

Hinata les miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido. ¿Si había estado con mujeres?

-Por supuesto que sí…h-he estado con muchas mujeres-

Tal respuesta sorprendió a los guerreros, a Naruto que en la otra punta de la mesa alzaba una ceja y a Tsunade que le miraba incrédula.

-En mi casa…tengo dos- sonrió al recordarlas, asintiendo- una es muy molesta y la otra siempre anda preocupada…por mí…pero… las quiero. También conozco a otras que…-frunció el ceño- las odio. Andan siempre detrás de mí. ¡Siempre! No hay día que no dejen de hacerme algo nuevo-

Los hombres rieron incrédulos ante tales declaraciones.

-Pero hay una…-se levantó de la silla, entornando los ojos- que es una…-hipó de pronto- siempre anda diciéndome que he de hacer, como lo he de hacer…siempre a su manera…-plantó el puño en la mesa- y yo estoy muy cansado ya!- la botella la distrajo de su discurso, provocando que se tirara sobre la mesa para cogerla, pero Shino la apartó, pasándosela a otro compañero.

-Di que si muchacho. En la cama, quien manda siempre ha de ser el hombre-

-No quiero… ¡estoy hastiado de todo!-gritó, cruzándose de brazos- quiero hacer lo que quiera…casarme con quien quiera. ¿Es mucho pedir?- su voz tembló

-¿Te obligan a casarte?-preguntó Kiba, también con el punto justo de alcohol en su cuerpo.- eso es una estupidez. Uno ha de elegir a la mujer que quiera. Amar a quien quieras y casarse con quien quiera. Nada más.-

Hinata asentía a todas las palabras de sus compañeros, muy segura de lo que decían.

-Será mejor que hagas algo- intervino a un lado de Naruto, Tsunade- si sigue así terminará contándole a todo el mundo que es una mujer-

-Seria un sueño hecho realidad- ironizó él- de esta forma, con todos contra ella, no habrían excusas para librarme de su carga-

-¡Por supuesto que sé!- exclamó Hinata, furiosamente sonrojada- mis labios han pasado…por muchas bocas- y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo altiva- a más de una persona he dejado a mis pies suplicando por mis besos-

Silbaron y exclamaron sorprendidos los guerreros, riendo con sus comentarios. Naruto en cambio, no creía lo que escuchaba.

_¿Por muchas bocas? La única y primera vez que alguien la besó fue hace tan sólo unas horas. Y da la casualidad que fui exactamente yo._

-Aunque no lo sepáis, yo…cuando yo beso a alguien…ese alguien está destinado a acordarse de mí…para siempre- Tsunade sonrió al escuchar sus palabras- por eso…-continuó ella- un solo beso de estos labios…-se señaló sus propios labios- y quedareis hechizados para siempre-

-¡Menudo ego muchacho!-

-¡Eres un rompecorazones!-

Kiba pasó un brazo por sus hombros, alzando su vaso al aire y pidiendo un brindis por él. Hinata exigió otro, pero ninguno le hizo caso y buscó en la mesa algún vaso vacio que le permitiera llevarse otro trago a la boca.

-Y Ryu, ya que tienes a tantas mujeres a tu…disposición. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como son?-

-¿Hana y Hanabi?-preguntó ella, sonriendo después- ¡son las mujeres más maravillosas del mundo! Siempre intentan complacerme en todo y cuan…-pero sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y viró su rostro- Capitán…-

Naruto simplemente tiró de su brazo, sacándola a tropezones del asiento para llevársela alejada de la mesa.

-¡Oe capitán, no nos quite la juerga!-

-Ahora que nos lo pasábamos tan bien-

-¡Deja que el muchacho siga contando!-

Y más risas se escucharon, quedándose cada vez más atrás. Hinata dejó que tirara de ella a través del campamento, empezando a sentirse más mareada.

El olor a comida, la caminata, el calor y todo lo que había bebido se revolvió en su vientre, provocando que se soltara, corriera a un lado y devolviera todo. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

-Espero que hayas aprendido que el alcohol no afecta a todos de la misma manera- decía él, acercándose.

Pálida y respirando agitada, Hinata se aferró con fuerza a la lona de una tienda. Tenía un sabor asqueroso en la boca y sentía que su cuerpo pronto caería al suelo.

Estaba avergonzada. ¿Por qué tenía él que ver eso?

La gran mano de Naruto volvió a aferrarse en su brazo, girándola de cara él para elevar su rostro y limpiar con un pañuelo su boca. Sonrojada, ella se dejó hacer hasta que de pronto, sus pies ya no tocaron el suelo. Miró a su alrededor antes de posar la mirada en el rostro de Naruto, sonrojándose con fuerza. ¡La estaba cargando! Y Hinata, sin poder hacer nada, dejó que lo hiciera. Apoyada la cabeza contra su pecho, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el cálido cuerpo de Naruto la envolviera.

Una vez en la tienda, Hinata maldijo interiormente al ver que la soltaba y la dejaba sobre la cama.

-Espera aquí- dijo antes de volver a salir.

Quiso quejarse, pero estaba tan mareada y sin fuerzas que sólo gruñó por lo bajo. Pasó la mirada por la tienda, lo que provocó que sonriera. Olía a él, únicamente había cosas de él. Era la tienda de Naruto y ella compartía con él todo. Bueno, todo a lo que se refería con objetos, porque en lo que a físicamente se refería, nada más que habían compartido un beso.

Uno que jamás volvería a repetirse.

Suspiró, mirando de pronto y algo molesta ese imperdible que sujetaba los botones de su camisa. Ese maldito hombre le había destrozado la camisa con esa extraña mano de hierro ateniéndose a tener que abrochar su camisa con un simple imperdible que mostraba más de lo que escondía. Con manos torpes, se lo sacó, odiando a aquel hombre.

En cuanto lo viera, le clavaria la espada tantas veces fueran necesarias hasta que lo viera bien muerto.

-¡Ite!-exclamó al pincharse con la punta afilada el dedo. El imperdible desapareció de su mano pero en su dedo empezó a formarse una gota de sangre. Se lo llevó a los labios, molesta.

¿Por qué todo le salía tan mal?

Casi la mataban, Tsunade y Naruto sabían que era una chica, había bebido demasiado, provocando que devolviera toda la cena delante de su capitán, no tenía ropa y encima se pinchaba el dedo.

¿Acaso era el destino que le decía que se fuera de ese lugar?

Naruto volvió a entrar con algo en sus manos, agarró la silla y se sentó ante ella.

-Tómate esto- dijo él agarrando su mano que se cerró sobre un vaso largo. Hinata miró el contenido, de un color muy raro pero que extrañamente olía bien- te aliviara ese malestar-

Hinata le miró no muy convencida, a lo que Naruto le alzó el vaso, acercándolo a sus labios. Ella dio un trago, sintiendo un dulce sabor pasar por su garganta. Cuando lo separó de sus labios, se sorprendió al ver que su mano estaba sujeta a la de Naruto, que parecía examinar el pinchazo en su dedo.

La miró con cansancio y ella se sonrojó, mirando a un lado.

-¿Tienes que dar siempre tantos problemas?-

Volvió a dar un trago a su bebida mientras veía como su capitán sacaba de su bolsillo una especie de tira que enganchó alrededor de su dedo herido. Él se alejó y Hinata terminó por completo su vaso, sintiendo que el mareo ya no estaba tan presente. Miró el vaso, ¿Qué sería eso que aliviaba su mareo? Un poción o…

Naruto le retiró el vaso de la cara y ella frunció los labios.

-Duérmete- ordenó volviendo a alejarse de ella.

Pero Hinata no tenía sueño. No ahora que estaba siendo tan amablemente cuidada.

-Nee, capitán ¿por qué me ayuda?- preguntó muy curiosa- pensé que me odiaba-

-Sacas conclusiones muy apresuradas- dijo él con una sonrisa, antes de volverse a acercar y sentarse frente a ella- es cierto que no me gustas, pero no te odio…del todo-

Hinata infló sus mofletes y él sonrió

-Si te trato bien es por compasión. No saques ideas absurdas- acomodó su espalda en el respaldo, cruzándose de brazos- eres tan pequeña y frágil que una ráfaga de viento podría romperte los huesos-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que usted sea un caballo de ochenta metros-

Naruto rió ante su comentario, dicho claramente sintiéndose ofendida.

-Soy una chica al fin y al cabo- masculló ella, mirando a un lado- y puede que nunca llegue a ser tan fuerte como usted, pero por eso existen los caballeros- le miró- su deber es proteger a damas pequeñas y frágiles como yo-

-Te olvidas de algo muchacho- se apoyó sobre sus brazos, inclinando medio cuerpo hacia ella. Hinata volvió a sonrojarse por esa cercanía- yo no soy ningún caballero-

Tenía la intención de avergonzarla, cosa que consiguió antes de volver a apoyar su espalda en la silla. Hinata miró a un lado, apretando entre sus manos la manta de la cama.

-Por supuesto que no lo es. Si lo fuera, no hubiera tenido el descaro de besarme de esa forma esta mañana-

Ese comentario le abrumó, Hinata al virar su rostro pudo ver sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, provocando que sonriera.

Otro punto a su favor.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se esfumó cuando él sonrió ladino.

-¿Y de qué forma te besé, si puede saberse?-

Sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo, abochornándola mientras Naruto volvía a apoyarse sobre sus brazos y a inclinar su cuerpo, aproximando su rostro.

-No es ningún secreto que te deseo y que me encantaría besar cada rincón de tu cuerpecito- Hinata enrojeció furiosamente- pero me resisto a caer…al menos hasta que tu lo hagas-

-¿Eh?-le miraba incrédula mientras él sonreía con malicia

-Puede que te desee, pero eso no significaba que tenga que arrastrarme a tus pies. Hay miles de mujeres dispuestas a darme todo ahí fuera, ¿por qué tendría que esperar a que una mocosa disfrazada de muchacho me diga que puedo tocarla?- acortó la distancia entre labios- hasta que me supliques que te toque…-sonrió cínico, mientras jugaba a que iba a besarla- te atendrás a las consecuencias de saber lo que es no hacer caso a Uzumaki Naruto-

Hipnotizada como estaba y deseosa de que la besara, no se dio cuenta cuando él se levantó de la silla y salió de la tienda con una sonrisa. Entonces, como despertando, volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza, a fruncir el ceño y a mirar a la salida.

_-hasta que me supliques que te toque…te atendrás a las consecuencias de saber lo que es no hacer caso a Uzumaki Naruto- _

_¿Suplicar?_

Empuñó su mano con fuerza, casi temblando.

-¡Jamás! ¡Nunca me oirás decir tales palabras! ¡Idiota! -gritó furiosa, hundiendo después su rostro en la almohada para gritar.

_¡Le odio, le odio, le odio, le odio! No lo haré. Nunca suplicaré. Nunca. Jamás suplicaré por ninguna de sus caricias._

.

.

Naruto se acercó a las cocina, y sonriendo, se apoyó contra uno de los postes. Tsunade se acercó algo extrañada.

-Vieja, puede que la convivencia con ella no sea tan mala como lo tenía previsto-

Tsunade suspiró, negando. Algo malo se preparaba en la mente de Naruto.

Algo definitivamente, nada bueno.

.

.

.

**=Continuará=**

* * *

_Cómo he advertido a encabezado de pag. se acercan capis algo subiditos, puede que el que viene no pero...bueno, vosotros ya me entendeis. :) _

_Y os preguntareis, porque pasa Naruto de repente a ser un borde capullo a un elegante caballero. Señores, señoras...cuando uno se enamora, no sabe lo que hace y dada que la relación entre ambos protas es tan...dispareja... ;)  
_

_Por cierto, ¿No ha estado nada mal ese beso a que no? Pues tras este...seguiran más peleas, sangre y ...quien sabe si algo más allá de besos. _

_Agradecer a:_

**_Hinata Uzumaki_**

**_Noelialuna_**

**_aio hyuuga_**

**_Mariidii_**

**_Usagi-chan_**

**_Naruhin1_**

**_Pao Uchiuga  
_**

**_Doradita18  
_**

**_karinchuu_**

**_Gabe logan...  
_**

_(siento si me dejo alguno, pero a todos y realmente, graciaaaaas por escribirme!) Cómo dije, vuestros rr alimentan mucho la inspiración de un cap. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	5. Batalla

**CAPITULO 5-Batalla**

.

.

.

-Muchacho mueve tu trasero de la cama-

Hinata se sentó con los ojos cerrados, y los abrió poco a poco, mirando a su alrededor.

Y seguía en ese lugar. En esa asfixiante tienda, con ese exasperando hombre… Como un flash, toda la conversación de anoche llegó a su cabeza, sonrojándola.

_-hasta que me supliques que te toque…te atendrás a las consecuencias de saber lo que es no hacer caso a Uzumaki Naruto- _

Frunciendo los labios, puso los pies en el suelo, dándose cuenta que ya no llevaba las botas puestas. ¿No se acostó anoche con ellas? ¿Se las debió quitar mientras dormía?

-Hoy partiremos hacia el norte- dijo Naruto de pronto. Entonces, Hinata fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba guardan armas en sus bolsillos- se ha visto a Akatsuki cerca de las montañas.-

_¿Akatsuki?_ Advirtió ella, despertando de pronto. Entonces, ese hombre…

-¿Hace cuando que lo sabes?- preguntó ella, poniéndose las botas y levantándose de la cama trastabillando un poco. Un leve pinchazo en su cabeza provocó que se mareara.

-Uno de nuestros hombres me lo comunicó esta mañana- se volteó y guardó en su vaina una katana. Luego su mirada se paró en ella, formando una sonrisa. Hinata desvió su mirada, sonrojada mientras él terminaba de acercarse- si lo que quieres es seducirme, con eso puesto lo veo muy difícil-

_¿Seducirle?_

Y bajó la mirada a su camisa, que dejaba al descubierto todas las vendas que ocultaban sus pechos. Se cubrió y volteó avergonzada.

Anoche se quitó el dichoso imperdible y no se acordó de volver a colocarlo. Bajó sus manos, empuñándolas con frustración.

¡Demonios!

-No está mal…- Hinata contuvo el aire al sentir su aliento contra su oreja y sus manos sobre su cintura. Cerró sus ojos, muerta de vergüenza- pero preferiría que no lo llevaras- su mano ascendió, rozando uno de sus pechos, de forma que la estremeció, hasta agarrar con un dedo la parte superior de la venda- de esa forma…las cosas serían mucho más fáciles-

Temblaba como un cachorrillo abandonado, nerviosa, sus piernas debilitadas, su corazón acelerado…y esa maldita mano rozando la piel expuesta sobre la venda…

Sonriendo ladino, Naruto se apartó

-Será mejor que te cambies- dijo él, alejándose.

Hinata sintió como el aire volvía a ella, y con la mano sobre su pecho, respiró aliviada.

Su presencia le asfixiaba como ninguna

Sintió algo contra su cabeza y lo agarró antes que cayera, giró su cuerpo viendo entre sus manos una camisa blanca.

-Póntela- dijo Naruto, pasando por su lado- no irás a dejar que te descubran, ¿verdad?- y con una sonrisa divertida, salió de la tienda.

Hinata volvió a mirar la camisa. Era una prenda de Naruto.

Una sonrisa tímida curvó sus labios y rápidamente, se quitó su camisa para ponerse la de él. Las mangas colgaban de sus manos, le llegaba por las rodillas y era tan amplia que ahí dentro podría caber hasta Hanabi. Pero sin importarle eso, la arremangó, se la metió por el pantalón, lavó su cara y, colocándose su espada en la espalda, salió de la tienda con una radiante sonrisa.

Observó a su alrededor, descubrió a sus compañeros en la mesa y se acercó a ellos corriendo. Todos tenían un resacón de campeonato.

-Después de todo lo que bebiste, como es posible que no estés así y nosotros si- se quejó Kiba, pálido y con una mano en su frente.

-Porque soy Ryu Hyuuga. Y a un Hyuuga, un par de copas no le afectan en absoluto-

Y se sentó con ellos dispuesta a devorar su almuerzo.

* * *

No quería llorar, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Tsunade-

La mujer tenía sujeta sus manos y la miraba con una ternura que Hinata jamás pensó que tendría hacia ella.

Estaba a punto de partir y Hinata había vuelto solo para despedirse de ella. Porque después de todo, ella le había sanado las heridas y a pesar de su mentira, siguió cuidándola y alimentándola.

Y aunque tenía pensada una despedida corta, Tsunade llenó una bolsa de ungüentos y demás hierbas medicinales.

-Gracias por todo- murmuró ella, sonriendo- y siento…-

-Ni que fuera la última vez que nos vemos- masculló Tsunade, dándose cuenta después de sus palabras. Sus hombros bajaron con un profundo suspiro, mirándola- ya…- la observó, quedándose con cada detalle de esa muchacha que, admitiéndolo, había empezado a caerle bien- espero que consigas matar a ese malnacido.. y al menos vuelvas para contarlo-

-Lo haré. Ten por seguro que no dejaré que…-pero Tsunade la atrajo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo y Hinata se dejó abrazar, mordiendo su labio- Tsunade…de verdad…gracias-

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Tsunade la empujó, sonrojada.

-Vete. Seguramente estén esperándote-Hinata asintió, retirándose- ¡y no vuelvas a pisar este lugar mocoso! Como te vea por aquí te echaré a patadas, ¿¡me entendiste!-

Despidiéndose con la mano, Hinata se volteó y corrió a unirse con la tropa. Tsunade suspiró al verla montarse en su caballo, negando con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale que no le ocurra nada- dijo de pronto, volteándose

Naruto se acercó en su caballo negro.

-Pensé que no te caía bien-

-Las opiniones cambian. Y ella…es demasiado buena para odiarla- volvió a mirarle, entornando sus ojos- no quiero que por tu culpa le ocurra algo. Sólo es una niña Naruto, ni se te ocurra dejarla sola en medio de la masacre-

-Ya nos veremos- dijo él, espoleando su caballo.

-Si…ya nos veremos-

.

.

.

* * *

Hermosos parajes se presentaban a su alrededor. Cascadas abundantes de agua fría, campos verdes, pequeños pueblos de pastores…Hinata miraba emocionaba a su alrededor. Y no podía evitar sentirse contenta. Aun sabiendo que se dirigían a un crudo destino, ella no podía evitar pensar que por fin estaba viajando. Por fin conocía mundo, a gente diferente…estaba emocionada.

Miró el paisaje, sonriendo.

-oh, tú sabes…sabes que te diré te amo- murmuró- oh creo que lo sabrás enseguida… quizá yo también. Eres una agradable brisa fresca en mí y siento que está soplando…-una suave melodía comenzó a surgir de sus labios.

Sobre la cabeza de Khan, tumbado, Ryu escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-Puedo sentir la luz del sol a mi alrededor…estás brillando. Me siento bien cuando estoy cerca de ti, estoy seguro y cómodo, porque eres maravilloso se siente natural estando a tu lado…sólo tú haces posible esto, eres maravilloso…-

Caminando delante de ella, Kiba, con los brazos tras la cabeza, sonreía y Shino, siguiéndole, mostraba otra sonrisa. Los demás guerreros, algunos colocados al lado de Hinata y lo más adelantados escuchaban su canción con pequeñas y divertidas sonrisas.

-Oh ¿puedo? ¿Puedo decirte por qué? ¿Por qué te necesito? Oh mi vida tú haces un cielo sin nubes donde yo puedo volar a través…-

Y Naruto que andaba primero de todos, suspiró, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

_Y nadie se da cuenta todavía…_

Hinata siguió cantando, hasta que finalmente descansaron un poco por la noche, para volver temprano al camino.

Cerca de la cima de una montaña, se encontraron con nieve a sus pies.

-Alguien tan pequeño como tú no le podía faltar una voz como esa- comentó Kiba que andaba a su lado, tirando él de las bridas de Khan.

Hinata se sonrojó.

-E-es un poco…aguda para un chico como yo- respondió nerviosa, modulando su voz un poco más grave-p-pero mi ma…mi tía siempre me obliga a practicar. No quiere que la pierda-

-Cuando crezcas desaparecerá- dijo Shino a su lado- cuando un hombre empieza a crecer su voz también lo hace-

-No le asustes Shino el mocoso quiere conservar esa voz- dijo otro de sus compañeros

-No la pierdas. Con ella podrás ganar mucho dinero-

Hinata miró al otro guerrero, confusa. ¿Ganar dinero con su voz?

-¿Quieres decir…hacerme cantante?- preguntó ella, buscando la respuesta en Kiba, que asintió.

-Es un buen negocio. De esa forma, nunca pasaras hambre y estarás haciendo lo que más te gusta-

_Lo que más me gusta…_

-Hinata- de pronto Ryu se subió a su hombro y le señaló hacia arriba. Extrañamente el cielo se había vuelto rojo y una nube de humo se alzaba. Preocupados, siguieron camino arriba y Hinata se asombró al encontrar una aldea totalmente destruida y ardiendo en llamas. Miró a Naruto, que fue el primero en entrar y los demás guardias le siguieron.

Hinata observaba todo sin perder detalle. Madera quemada, fuego en algunas de las que antes eran casas. No había rastro de personas, tampoco de comida…todo había sido completamente azotado.

-Buscad supervivientes- ordenó Naruto mientras se alejaba con su caballo por la destruida aldea. Seguida de su caballo y Ryu en su hombro, ella también se adentró, mirando a su alrededor.

-Malditos…-masculló Ryu, bajando de su hombro

Nada. En aquel lugar, seguramente del cual fue una hermosa aldea, no quedaba nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacían esto? ¿Qué culpa tendrían otras personas? A su pie sintió algo y cuando bajó la mirada y apartó su pie, se agachó para recoger una muñeca de tela. De cabello negro y ataviada con un trozo de tela como vestido, Hinata pudo imaginarse a esa niña, riendo con su muñeca y sus amigos. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en algo más en la nieve y extrañada, apartó con su mano la fría cubierta de nieve. Se asustó al descubrirlo y volteó rápidamente, chocando contra algo. Hinata se agarró a su camisa mientras sentía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Naruto observó al que fue un valiente guerrero sin flaquear, entornando sus ojos.

Era el cadáver de un hombre con el cuello cortado y medio rostro quemado, donde claramente se podía ver la carne y los huesos. Sus ojos saliendo de sus órbitas y su boca abierta al completo.

_¿Eso era…lo que quedaba de alguien que había luchado por el rey?_ Pensó Hinata atemorizada.

-Capitán- Shino le llamó y Naruto se acercó a él, sorprendiéndose al ver en el mismo lugar, un río de guerreros muertos.

Y no únicamente de ellos, también había aldeanos...y niños.

Hinata se acercó y observó con asombro todas aquellas personas muertas, todas las armas clavadas en los cuerpos de los guerreros y los que no tenían nada que ver con ellos. A cuerpos de niños…

Naruto empuñó sus manos, iracundo.

-Seguiremos avanzando- dijo subiendo a su caballo, que relinchó- si continuamos por las montañas, pronto les daremos alcance- y espoleando a su caballo, se alejó.

Los demás guerreros montaron a sus caballos y rápidamente le siguieron, pero Hinata se detuvo un momento, volviendo a observar ese mar de cadáveres. Miró la muñeca en su mano, la cual estrujó.

-No permitiré que sigan sacrificando más vidas-

Y dejando la muñeca con cuidado cerca de ese lugar, subió a su caballo y siguió a los otros guerreros.

.

Subieron por la pendiente de una montaña, donde el aire comenzaba a ser más frío y movido. Ryu se metió dentro de su chaqueta, temblando de frío.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hace frío aquí?-y estornudó- ¿No estábamos en primavera? Y-y yo aquí, pasando frío. Un dragón protegido por los dioses…tsk- volvió a estornudar, sacando todos los mocos fuera.

Hinata sonrió, cubriéndole bien con esa chaqueta que a penas a ella también le cubría. También empezaba a sentir frío.

De pronto su caballo se detuvo y caminó hacia atrás, bufando. Hinata intentó calmarle, pero el caballo se puso en pie y ella tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza para no caerse.

-¡Pero qué demonios le pasa al cuatro patas este!-exclamó Ryu molesto.

-¡Khan tranquilo! Que…-pero el caballo seguía moviéndose y ella, aferrada a las bridas buscó aquello que había asustado a su amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una punta brillante y hacia donde se dirigía esa punta.

-¡Capitán!- gritó espoleando su caballo y corriendo hacia él. Naruto volteó a su caballo-¡Agáchese!-y saltó del caballo, llevándose el cuerpo de Naruto contra el suelo antes que, no sólo una sino unas cuantas flechas se clavaran sobre la nieve.

-¡Nos atacan!- gritó un guerrero empuñando su espada.

Naruto apartó a Hinata y volvió a subir a su caballo. De pronto, unos gritos se escucharon y de la montaña empezaron a bajar miles de caballos y hombres armados. Hinata volvió a quedarse asombrada.

-Escóndete entre las rocas y no salgas hasta que vaya a buscarte- le ordenó Naruto, sacando su espada y yendo a pelear con los otros.

A sus lados pasaron todos sus compañeros, directos a buscarlos mientras ella se mantenía quieta.

_¿Esconderse? _

-¡Hinata!- gritó Ryu

Y antes que le diera a ella, agarró su espada y se la clavó a un guerrero que había estado por hacer lo mismo tras ella. Sacó la espada, incrédula mientras el hombre caía al suelo, manchando de rojo la blanca nieve.

-¡No te quedes encantada! ¡Debemos encontrar refugio!-gritó Ryu acercándose sobre la cabeza de Khan- ¡Hinata!-

Pero ella no se movía, miraba su espada, asombrada.

-¡Hinata!-

-¡No!-respondió ella, sin apartar la mirada de su espada- estoy aquí para combatir con mis compañeros- miró a Ryu- y no voy a abandonarles-

-¡Hinata!-gritó Ryu al verla alejarse- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Khan!-

El caballo fue tras la chica corriendo.

En ese momento, había empezado la guerra.

.

.

.

* * *

El aire cortándose con la espada, sangre, gritos, cortes, cuerpos cayendo…Hinata no sabía a cuantas personas llevaba matando. A tantos inocentes que tan sólo cumplían órdenes. Las mismas que ella. Órdenes que no podían ser discutidas.

Aunque las suyas hubieran sido mantenerse escondida.

Clavo la espada en el vientre a otro hombre, que cayó redondo al suelo. Hinata se apartó, tambaleante, respirando agitada, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblando.

Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, pero parecía que cada vez llegaban más y más soldados. Buscó a Khan con la mirada, sin encontrar rastro de él ni de Ryu. ¿Estaría bien?

Un silbido la alertó y saltó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la nieve antes de que una barra de hierro se clavara al suelo. Asustada, miró a una de las colinas, de donde había provenido eso y se asombró al ver a esa persona.

Pain descendió de la colina, con el rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero no iba solo. A su lado, una mujer de cabello lila, con una flor decorando su moño y la misma túnica descendía con él, parándose a un par de metros de ella.

Los dos se le quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que la voz de la mujer rompió con todo silencio

-¿Es ella?-

Pain no respondió, sino que mantuvo su mirada en ella y la mujer volvió a mirarla.

-¿De verdad que eres una mujer?-soltó con desprecio, observándola con detalle- pues que pena, pero igualmente tendré que matarte-

Hinata rápidamente se levantó del suelo y agarró su espada con ambas manos. De nuevo, el miedo empezaba flaquear en su cuerpo.

No sólo aquel hombre había estado a punto de matarla, sino que ahora era una mujer la que deseaba matarla también.

Tragó duro, mirándoles con ira.

-¡Habéis matados a personas inocentes! Y pagareis por ello-

La mujer sólo sonrió y Pain se mantuvo mirándola.

-Déjamela a mi Pain, enseguida terminaré con ella-

Y con el choque de sus dos espadas, la pelea comenzó.

* * *

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- gritaba Ryu por todo el lugar, que se estaba llenando de cadáveres-¡Hinata!-

Demonios, ¿¡cómo podían haberla perdido de vista!

-¿Khan la encuentras?-

El caballo negó, mirando a su alrededor, moviendo sus orejas en busca de la voz de su dueña. Pero entre tanto ruido, espadas, y gritos…lo único que hacían es ponerle muy nervioso.

Avanzó de nuevo corriendo, y Ryu siguió llamándola en medio de aquel vapor de nieve y gritos.

-Por favor que esté bien- suplicó el dragón, agarrándose de las orejas del caballo.

* * *

Naruto retiró sus katanas de unos de los miembros de Akatsuki, empujando el cuerpo con el pie al suelo y mirándole con ira. Uno menos.

Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar al líder…y terminar de una buena vez con su existencia.

-¡Hinata!- escuchó ese grito en la nieve y volteó, viendo como se acercaba el caballo negro de Ryu- ¡Hinata!-

Naruto se acercó a ellos y el caballo se detuvo, sorprendido.

-Naruto, por fin encuentro a alguien conocido- exclamó el dragón, casi al borde del llanto- hemos tenido que escapar de tres hombres que querían montar a Khan-

El caballo movió su cabeza, asintiendo molesto.

Naruto sonrió al reconocer, entre tanto muerto y herido, a alguien conocido.

-Naruto, tenemos un problema- comentó Ryu poniendo cara seria de golpe-Hinata ha desaparecido- Naruto se asombró- antes de que tu partieras, ella dijo algo de que tenía que luchar también y…la perdí segundos después-

Naruto resopló, empuñando su mano con fuerza.

_-Escóndete entre las rocas y no salgas hasta que vaya a buscarte-_

-Se lo ordené. Le dije claramente que…- el dragón se estremeció asustado ante en aura terriblemente amenazante

-Narut…-

Pero de pronto clavó sus dos katanas a dos guerreros que venían tras él, sin voltearse. Sacó las espadas, las envainó y subió a Khan de un salto.

-Vamos- y espoleó al caballo

* * *

Una patada en su vientre la mandó volar un par de metros antes de caer al suelo. Hinata se dobló, en búsqueda de aire.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba peleando con esa mujer? La miró de reojo, algo desenfocada, pero observando claramente los cortes y los golpes que se llevó de Hinata. ¿Por qué no caía? ¿Qué eran esas personas?

Con dificultad se levantó del suelo, apoyándose en su espada. Konan, que así era como se llamaba, la miraba sin sentimiento alguno. Pero Hinata sabía que estaba esperando que se levantara para volver a tirarla. Y así sucesivamente…y eso…llevaba rato ocurriendo.

No sabía cómo pero esa mujer le había atacado con una especie de papel de origami que ella misma formaba en sus manos en un tiempo record y creaba más y más soldados que le impedían moverse y atacar.

Primero ese hombre Pain, transformando su cuerpo en cualquier arma mortífera y luego ella, Konan, construyendo con sus manos armas capaz de matar a cualquier ser vivo.

¿Quiénes eran estos hombres? ¿Por qué tenían poderes mágicos?

-Muy lenta- dijo Konan apareciendo de repente ante ella y golpeándole con la rodilla en el mentón.

Hnata cayó nuevamente al suelo.

-¿Y dices que esta te clavó la espada?- le preguntó incrédula Konan a Pain, que siguió sin responder.

Tirada en el suelo, incapaz de mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, observó a la mujer acercarse. Y de pronto, el recuerdo, la misma escena con Pain le sacudió la cabeza.

La iba a matar. Y esta vez, no habría equivocaciones. Esta vez, no fallaría. Iría directo a su corazón… sin más discusiones.

Y de pronto recordó a su padre, a su madre y su hermana, el lugar donde había nacido, los niños con los que jugaba…

No. Por ellos, no podía dejarse morir. Por ellos, por la gente que quería, aguantaría.

Se intentó incorporar en el suelo, pero el pie de Konan fue a parar a su pecho, mandándola contra el suelo y presionando.

-Estúpida- siseó Konan sonriendo mientras apretaba el pie sobre el pecho de Hinata, hundiéndola en la nieve.

De repente, el filo de una espada cruzando el aire, Hinata ya no sentía presión en su pecho y con la mirada borrosa, observó a la mujer, que miraba un punto muerto con los ojos bien abiertos. Hinata se asombró cuando de su cuello empezó a emanar sangre que machó su camisa, y quedó paralizada cuando la cabeza resbaló del cuello, cayendo al suelo. Asustada, Hinata se alejó arrastrándose antes que el cuerpo cayera sobre ella.

-Debiste vigilar tus espaldas-

Su mirada se desvió a esa persona que sujetando en ambas manos dos afiladas y sangrientas katanas, la ropa medio rota, con heridas por su cuerpo y unos ojos dorados envueltos en rojo, miraban fijamente a Pain.

Hinata le reconoció en el momento en que su cabello rubio pegado a su rostro por el sudor se asomó bajo un rayo de sol que iluminó la tierra.

-Naruto…-

-¡Hinata!-Ryu se paró sobre ella, agarrando su rostro- ¡¿Hinata, estás bien? ¡Hinata!-

-Ryu…- el dragón suspiró aliviado, pero volviendo a enojarse.

-¿¡Se puede saber que tenías en la cabeza! ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido!-

-Uzumaki Naruto- habló por primera vez Pain, acercándose para dejarse ver entre la niebla que formaba la nieve.

-Ryu, llévatela- ordenó Naruto sin apartar la mirada de Pain.

-Qué…- se sorprendió ella, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su caballo- No puedes…-

-¡Ryu!-gritó Naruto furioso

-Hinata déjaselo a él- exclamó el dragón, subido en el caballo

-¡No!-miró a Naruto- era yo quien…!-

-Lárgate antes que decida matarte a ti también- dijo amenazante Naruto mirándola por encima del hombro.

Hinata se asombró por sus palabras, porque claramente reflejaban la verdad al igual que sus ojos dorados. Sintió miedo, ira, frustración….empuñó sus manos mientras sus ojos se iban llenado de lágrimas.

-Hinata- le llamó en tono más suave Ryu- por favor…-

Mordiendo su labio, Hinata viró su rostro, montó a su caballo y desapareció después en la nieve. Pain la observó partir.

-Tu rival soy yo- dijo Naruto, provocando que le mirara.

-Estorbas- le soltó- a quien quiero matar es a ella-

Una sonrisa cínica curvó los labios de Naruto, que se preparó para atacarle mientras un aura roja en forma de zorro comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

-Para eso, antes deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver-

-De acuerdo- dijo Pain, antes de lanzarse sobre él.

* * *

Montada sobre su caballo, Hinata retenía sus lágrimas con rabia.

_-Lárgate antes que decida matarte a ti también-_

_Esas palabras…y sus ojos. Tan sedientos de sangre, tan fríos y vacíos... ¿realmente…iba a matarme? _

Puso una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo su corazón adolorido. Era tan doloroso…que le odiaba.

Ryu la observaba preocupado, preocupado y aliviado. Por una parte, aliviado porque estaba junto a él de nuevo, sana y salva, pero por otra…

Él era un dragón sí, pero entendía que algo ocurría con los sentimientos de su amiga. El dolor que podía leer en su mirada, los iluminados que estaban cuando vieron a Naruto aparecer…lo que brillaban cuando estaba con él…las sonrisas tímidas, las miradas a escondidas, las repetidas riñas entre ellos, el "odio" que ambos se sentían…todo eso no era nada más que un muro que separaba lo que realmente sentían.

Tanto el uno como el otro, sin darse cuenta aun, había acabado irremediablemente enamorados.

Suspiró con aire deprimido. Pues quería mucho a Hinata, y había aprendido que podía confiar en Naruto. Por mucho que lo negara, andaba siempre pendiente de ella y él lo notaba. Podría ser un dragón, pero no era ningún idiota, por ello, podía saber fácilmente que los mismos sentimientos abrigaban el corazón de Naruto hacía Hinata.

Volvió a suspirar, con lo único que no llegaba a comprender en su cabeza. ¿Si se amaban, porque se negaban a aceptarlo?

Los humanos eran, son y seguirían siendo muy extraños.

-¡Agárrate Ryu!- Hinata espoleó al caballo, que se echó a correr antes que una torrente de flechas cayera sobre ellos, cubriéndose bajo una roca.

-¡¿Todavía nos atacan?-gruñó cansado y molesto.

Hinata observaba a su alrededor a todos sus compañeros luchando contra aquella corriente de guerreros que andaban tras el rey. Maldijo interiormente, buscando la forma de combatir con todos esos hombres.

Entonces lo vio. La respuesta ante sus ojos como un flash de cámara.

-¡Quédate aquí!- dijo bajando de su caballo, sintiendo los gritos de Ryu- enseguida vuelvo- gritó cruzando ese camino de nieve y tirándose sobre el suelo para coger un cañón.

Así que, colocándose bien en el suelo, apuntó hacía donde quería que fuese esa arma. Nunca en su vida había utilizado un arma como esa, pero esperaba que funcionara.

-Por favor…sólo no cambies de rumbo- suplicó, antes de cerrar sus ojos y disparar.

Una gran bala salió disparada, al parecer a los que eran más enemigos, pero pasó de largo y chocó contra la montaña cubierta de nieve, que explotó y provocó de pronto, una caída de toda la nieve acumulada, sobre los enemigos.

Volvió corriendo hacia su caballo, se montó y arrancó a su caballo

-¿¡Pero qué has hecho! ¡Vas a matarnos a todos!- exclamó Ryu desesperado al ver toda esa manta de nieve caer sobre los enemigos.

-¡Kiba, Shino, chicos!-pasó tras ellos de largo- ¡esconderos bajo esa roca deprisa!-

-¡Espera Ryu!-le llamó Kiba, pero Shino lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la roca.

-¿¡ Hinata que haces ¡? ¡Debemos escondernos!-gritó el dragón, viendo la avalancha sobre ellos.

Pero Hinata aceleró a Khan, debían llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

Tanto Pain como Naruto miraron hacia esa avalancha que estaba por cogerles, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso y volvieron a mirarse. El pelinaranja, con el rostro y ropas destrozado y ambas katanas en su pecho y Naruto, con la frente sangrando y varios hematomas graves en su cuerpo.

Enterró más las espadas, observando sin sentimiento alguno el rostro impasible de Pain, que a pesar que brotaba sangre de su boca, le miraba con firmeza.

-¿Un último deseo antes morir?-le preguntó Naruto con puro tono sarcástico, sonriendo con peligroso cinismo mientras le arrancaba una katana del pecho- ahora sólo quedan cuatro-

Y de un corte limpio y fino, le cortó la cabeza. Esta rodó al suelo y seguidamente el cuerpo cayó, manchando la nieve de ese color que tanto le gustaba a Naruto.

Entornando sus ojos, elevó su katana, que se electrificó bajo toda esa sangre escurriendo por la hoja.

-No hay nada más placentero que sentir el corte sobre la piel- dijo él mismo, sonriendo con malicia.

Ahora… ¿a quién más podría matar?

-¡Naruto!-

Su nombre provocó que mirara a un lado y que de pronto, sus ojos dorados se borraran y vieran asombrados a Hinata acercándose a él con la avalancha de nieve tras ella.

-¡Hinata!- gritó asustado

Y todo pareció pasar en un segundo. Hinata se detuvo ante él, estirando su mano, Naruto la agarró y subió con bastante empeñó sobre el caballo, tras ella. Volvieron a la carrera, pero la nieve tropezó con las patas del caballo, que se cayó, llevándose a ellos también. Cuando Hinata volvió a surgir de la nieve, agarrada con fuerza a su caballo, no se encontró con Naruto y lo buscó, asustándose al verle acercarse al final de la montaña.

-¡Khan!-

El caballo dio la vuelta y con toda la fuerza que pudo corrió hacia Naruto. Inconsciente, Hinata lo cargó como pudo sobre sus piernas y obligó al caballo a volver atrás, sin embargo la nieve seguía tirando de ellos hacía abajo.

-¡Vamos Khan, sé que puedes!-

Pero la fuerza de la nieve superaba cualquiera del animal, que terminó viéndose arrastrado. Cuando ya no pudo remediarlo, se vieron cayendo por el precipicio y cerró sus ojos.

Aquel era su fin.

.

.

.

**=Continuará=**

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _

_**Primero**, su canción, podeís escoger la melodía que querais, inventarosla, o lo que sea, no importa mucho tampoco_

_**Segundo**, ¿Se han caído? Y ahora...que ocurrira...?_

_Lo sabremos en el próximo cap, que si advierto, vendrá con un lemon...bien apasionado jeje _

_De nuevo, gracias a todos por vuestros maravilloso comentarios y..._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

_jan di-chan  
_


	6. Irremediable

_¡Oh my god oh my god oh my god!_

_**Adv:** **LEMON** (advierto chicas y chicos que no quiero derrames nasales, porque finalmente me denunciarieis por escribir estas cosas) ;P y que por favor, obstenerse a los que no les guste esta parte (aunque se perderían algo bueno jeje) me refiero como parte de la historia. _

* * *

**CAPITULO 6- Irremediable  
**

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos de repente y tosió, buscando el aire que al caer sobre el agua helada le había sido robado. Al hacerlo, se notó aprisionada y cuando elevó su cabeza, se vio entre los brazos de Naruto. Sin comprender como había llegado hasta ahí se apartó pronto de encima suyo e intentó despertarle con palmadas en su rostro. Estaba empapada, su cuerpo terriblemente adolorido y no sabía dónde estaban Ryu y Khan. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras intentaba despertar a Naruto, que parecía no reaccionar.

-Naruto…Naruto por favor…abre los ojos. ¡Naruto!- gritó con miedo, golpeando su pecho- Por favor…despierta…despierta-

Un leve gruñido la sobresaltó y se sorprendió cuando Naruto viró su cuerpo a un lado, empezando a toser. Sonrió aliviada.

-Maldita sea…-masculló Naruto sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido. Parecía que había caído desde un precipicio

-¡Naruto!- ese grito provocó que abriera los ojos y viera parada a su lado a Hinata.

Todo recuerdo vino rápidamente a su cabeza y haciendo una mueca, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_Increíble_

-¡itteee!- exclamó él cuando de pronto Hinata le abrazó, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-Me alegro que estés bien…-

Y cuando Naruto escuchó esas palabras dejó de moverse. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la cabeza azulada sobre su pecho y suspiró, miró hacia arriba. Habían caído desde una altura considerable, ¿Cómo habían logrado salvarse?

-Me llamaste y te salve en el último momento-respondió Kurama-después tú hiciste el resto-

-¿Quieres decir que en la caída, desperté, la agarré y después en el agua helada, nadé hasta la orilla con ella y caí desmayado?-él mismo sintió su tono irónico y lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

-Lo hiciste-

_Menuda est…_

De repente, imágenes llegaron a su cabeza. La angustia que sintió cuando Ryu le dijo que Hinata había desaparecido, cuando la vio a punto de ser asesinada por Konan, cuando la vio aparecer de nuevo con esa avalancha a pocos pasos de ella, cuando volvió a por él después de caerse del caballo…

Le cabreó. Esos recuerdo, la tensión, el miedo…

Agarrándola de los hombros, la empujó y él se levantó con dificultad sobre la poca nieve que se situaba a sus pies. Hinata le miraba asombrada.

-Nos dirigiremos al campamento que hay dos días más adelante. Los chicos deben haberse dirigido hasta ahí- dicho eso se volvió y empezó a hacer camino.

Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiendo ganas de llorar. ¿Eran necesarias palabras tan frívolas como esas? Y cuando la apartó…

Se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor, antes de seguir. No sabía donde podrían haber caído su caballo y Ryu, suplicaba que estuvieran bien.

Mirando la amplia espalda de Naruto, se colocó tras él y le siguió cabizbaja y callada.

¿Merecía ser tratada de esa forma?

* * *

Una tos larga, profunda y ronca, seguida de una pata roja sujetándose a la fría nieve del suelo.

Ryu salió del agua congelado, arrastrándose hasta dar con el suelo.

-Estoy….vivo…-

Escuchó unos cascos acercarse a él, y dejarle toda la cara llena de babas.

-Khan- gruñó sentándose y quitando de su cara las babas.

El caballo negro se paró en firme, moviendo su cola y sonriendo al dragón. Ryu entornó los ojos.

-¿¡Por qué tú estás tan perfecto!-gritó furioso mientras el caballo relinchaba, contento- ¡aah! Es igual.- se levantó, golpeando su oreja para sacar el agua- ¿Dónde están Hinata y Naruto?-

El caballo bufó, coceando en el suelo.

-¿No lo sabes? Demonios Khan, eres un caballo, para que sirves si no controlas a tu dueña-

Y Khan como respuesta bufó, moviendo su cabeza.

-Está bien- de un salto se subió al lomo del caballo, se agarró a su cabello y subió hasta su cabeza- buscaremos primero a los demás, ellos nos llevaran hasta Hinata. Vamos cacho carne-

El caballo rodó los ojos antes de empezar su camino.

Lo que le tocaba aguantar

* * *

Durante el resto del día se la pasaron caminando, sin detenerse y cuando Hinata quiso darse cuenta, estaba a más de 30 pasos de él. Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía la amplia espalda de su capitán seguir el camino, bajo las únicas lumbres que iluminaban el camino.

Millones de estrellas y una gran luna redonda.

¿Tenía algún sentido continuar el camino sin ver nada? ¿Tenía algún sentido que él caminara a diez metros de ella? ¿Qué llevara todo el maldito día sin hablarle, únicamente para dirigirle ordenes y señas?

No. Ya había tenido suficiente. Ordenes, miradas frías y agarres de los más bruscos. Estaba cansada, hastiada de todo y…¡todos! Quería descansar. Una cama mullida, un baño de agua caliente, leer un libro…cualquier cosa le iría bien con tal de olvidarse de ese mismo patán que caminaba delante de ella.

Volvió a seguirle de nuevo, dando sonoros pasos para, si era posible, se diera cuenta que aun estaba tras él, que no se había perdido.

_Canalla_

-En cuanto lleguemos al campamento, recogerás tus cosas y te largaras- dijo de repente, asombrándola.

-¿Qué?- le pareció a Hinata oír mal

-Tu hombre ya está muerto, no necesitas seguir más con la tropa. Únicamente serías un estorbo para todos-

Se detuvo de nuevo, asombrada y empezando a mosquearse de veras.

-¿¡Un estorbo!-exclamó clavándole la mirada en la espalda, furiosa.-estúpido marioneta del rey- masculló ella, desviándose del camino para adentrarse en una casa de madera que había en medio de aquel largo camino- idiota. Un grandísimo idiota- siguió insultándole, cada vez más llena de irritación- ¡Canalla!-terminó gritando, parándose en la puerta y volteando a él.

Naruto decidió ignorar todos sus malos insultos, era lo mejor, y siguió con el camino

-¡No pienso caminar más!-gritó

-Pues quédate ahí-

Hinata enrojeció de la ira.

-¡Maldito y estúpido viejo del demonio! ¿¡Piensas dejarme aquí abandonada! ¡Después de que te salvara la vida! ¡Después de que mataras a la persona que yo debía matar sinvergüenza malnacido!-

Se había detenido, pero se obligó a continuar con el camino.

Si se quedaba y volvía a ella, la mataría

Furiosa, llena da rabia e ira en su interior, con ganas de llorar, de sentir adolorido todo su cuerpo… ¿por qué le hacía esto?

-¡Arrogante!- agarró una de sus botas y se la tiró, sin llegar a alcanzarle-¡canalla, presuntuoso, enviado del demonio, pervertido, viejo cascarrabias!- le lanzó la otra, que tampoco llegó- ¡bribón, inútil, bastardo, bruto, desalmado, granuja!-

Y más improperios siguieron saliendo de la chica que gritaba a pleno pulmón en medio de aquel desierto de campos de arroz, y consiguiendo que Naruto se detuviera, empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

-Tiene carácter- dijo el Kurama, sonriendo divertido

-Tiene una lengua muy afilada…- viró su rostro, mirando a puerta donde ella seguía gritando- que pienso acallar de una vez-

Y se dirigió a ella dando grandes zancadas, viendo en el camino, sus botas.

-¡Abuelo ignorante y estúpido!- gritó ella por último, asustándose al ver que se aproximaba a ella, muy, muy furioso.

Por un momento se alegró que se enfadara, pero esa cara…y esa aura no le gustaban para nada.

¡Dios, iba a matarla!

Se adentró en la pequeña cabaña, buscando un lugar en el que ocultarse. Pero ahí únicamente había cuatro paredes y heno en el suelo, se quedó contra la pared cuando él entró, tapando toda la luz de la luna.

Se apegó con fuerza a la pared y viró el rostro, cerrando sus ojos cuando él se acercó y plantó las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, provocando que respingara.

Podía sentir la respiración fuerte y agitada del pecho de Naruto, la furia que por cada poro de su cuerpo brotaba…no quería mirar. La mataría tan sólo con la mirada.

_Esto es lo que te buscas por provocar a un toro_

-Te he pasado muchas- gruñó él, sintiendo Hinata como irradiaba la rabia en su voz- y ya estoy cansado. No, cansado no, ¡harto! Estoy harto de ti-Hinata se encogió- Maldita mocosa sin educación. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron tus padres a respetar a tus mayores? ¡Diablos! ¡Has soltado más insultos que cualquier otro muchacho del campo! ¡Dios! Y no únicamente eso, te has pasado todo el maldito tiempo desobedeciendo mis órdenes, haciendo lo que te placía cuanto deje en claro que no debías mover ni un solo cabello sin mi permiso. ¿¡Joder, tanto te cuesta hacerme caso por una vez!-

Hinata volvió a respingar cuando golpeó la pared. Mantenía la cabeza baja, mirando fijamente el suelo

- ¿Dices que pienso dejarte abandonada? Pues estaría encantado de hacerlo para que los lobos y demás animales te desgarraran las tripas, pero como tengo mi _honor_, no puedo dejarte a tu suerte, porque enseguida te matarían, y eso…-sonrió sardónico- eso no es algo que pienso llevar en mi cabeza toda la vida. No me vas a cargar las espaldas con tu muerte. No... aunque…ganas no me faltan para matarme, tenlo por seguro- siseó muy cerca de su rostro. Hinata se mordió el labio-¿Qué me salvaste? Creo que eso fue al revés preciosa, si no hubiera sido por mí, todavía seguiríamos en el agua, como dos cuerpos helados flotando rio abajo. Además, ¿de quién es la culpa que eso haya ocurrido? ¡¿De quién es la maldita culpa de que ahora los dos nos encontremos en este lugar?-

Hinata sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y contra la pared, sus manos se empuñaron

- Y con respecto a Pain, estaba más que asegurada tu muerte. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Konan hubiera descuartizado tu cuerpo. Deberías estarme agradecida por ello- se apartó, cruzándose de brazos- sólo eres una mocosa mimada que en su vida ha luchado por algo. Por eso te disfrazaste de muchacho, porque cansada de tu grandiosa vida, decidiste empezar una nueva aventura. Como una idiota…y lo hiciste de la peor manera posible. Eres patética-

Finalmente una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, y Hinata, antes de mirarle, se los limpió, furiosa.

-Vete- intentó sonar dura, sin temblores. Naruto la miró- ¡lárgate!-le empujó, sin siquiera moverle ni la ropa- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Olvídate de mí! Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡vete! ¡Vete maldita sea!- gritaba a la vez que le golpeaba el pecho, aguantando sus lágrimas- ¡Vete y no vuelvas nunca! ¡Lárgate estúpido canalla!-cada vez golpeaba más pero Naruto seguía sin reaccionar y ella terminó por fin soltando sus lágrimas- ¡Vete! Vete de aquí…por favor…-se aferró a su camisa, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran al suelo- por favor…vete…por favor…-

Después, todo pasó tan rápido que apenas Hinata tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Naruto la había estampado contra la pared, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza y capturado sus labios. Hinata le miró asombrada, pero pronto cerró sus ojos, devolviéndose ese beso rudo y desesperado.

Naruto le separó los labios e introdujo su lengua, buscando la suya con rapidez. Lamió y mordió, provocando que sus labios le dolieran, sin ningún ápice de dulzura, un beso salvaje y frenético que demostraba lo que tanto tiempo había estado resistiendo. Un beso que no dejaba tiempo a otra cosa que no fuera a seguir besándose.

Sintió sus manos liberadas y su rostro sujeto con fuerza, con una de sus manos desplazándose a la nuca para alzarle la cabeza y profundizar más el beso. De nuevo, el calor en su cuerpo y su rostro, sus piernas débiles, los nervios y esa extraña sensación en su bajo vientre…

Gimió sorprendida cuando una de las manos masculinas agarró su pecho y lo estrujó. Volvió a gemir contra sus labios cuando sintió el apretón y la reacción contraria que ese gesto conllevaba. Sentía sus pechos tan sensibles…justo como todo su cuerpo, que ardía en llamas por esos besos.

Sintió que la chaqueta cayó de sus hombros, como la camisa era abierta de golpe, saltando todos los botones, como sus manos agarraban sus pechos sobre la venda, venda que rápidamente fue extraída de otro tirón, seguramente rompiéndola al completo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Naruto buscó su cuello y allí besó y lamió, sin dejar de jugar con sus erguidos pezones. Hinata tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros para no caer, pues temblaba y sentiría que sus piernas pronto fallarían.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe acompañándolos con un gritito cuando su boca capturo uno de sus pechos. Se apoyó contra la pared, respirando muy agitada, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y agarrándose con fuerza a él. Por dios, su cuerpo no reaccionaba…o si lo hacía… a todo lo que él le hacía. Su lengua, la otra mano jugando con el otro pecho…Hinata se sintió muy incómoda en su intimidad y tuvo que apretar las piernas al sentirse muy…como si estuviera húmeda…

-Naruto…-le llamó entre jadeos, queriendo saber que le ocurría

Sin embargo, Naruto pasó la boca al otro pecho y lo torturó de la misma manera. Hinata ya no podía aguantar más era como si…como si fuera a estallar…estaba…

Gimió algo más alto al sentir su lengua pasearse por su piel, desde el valle de sus pechos, por su cuello, su mentón y de nuevo para capturar sus labios, de forma tan o más salvaje que antes. Hinata rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo en su vientre el bulto del pantalón de Naruto.

Todo era…tan nuevo y excitante para ella…

Naruto pasó una mano por su cintura y pegó aun más su cuerpo, alzándola del mismo lugar para que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y él pudiera sujetarla del trasero. Sexo contra sexo, ahora sabía que no había marcha atrás.

De hecho lo supo desde que empezó a besarla. Ya no pararía, no haría hasta sentir saciado su deseo. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba hacerla suya cuanto antes.

Había perdido por completo el control

Separó sus labios sólo para continuar con su cuello, un cuello que deseaba días atrás meterle un buen mordisco y dejarla la marca de pertenencia de Naruto. Lo hizo, a pesar de que luego se arrepentiría.

Colocando una pierna hacia delante, dejando que ella se dejara apoyar sobre esta, Naruto volvió su boca a por sus pechos mientras una de sus manos se adentraba en aquel aburrido y encantador pantalón que únicamente deseaba arrancarle. Hinata se tensó y ahogó un grito cuando sintió uno de sus dedos en su interior. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, jadeando, gimiendo bajo esa caricia, arqueando su cuerpo de forma que él tenía completa disposición de sus pechos. Se aferraba con fuerza su camisa, sobre sus hombros, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Pero aquello parecía imposible.

Otro dedo sobre su interior y sintió por fin, que su cuerpo había explotado. Todavía estaba agitada, pero algo más relajada después de esa especie de maravilla salida de su cuerpo.

Y ahora parecía querer más…deseaba…

Naruto la apartó de la pared y la tumbó sobre el heno, se quitó su camisa y luego volvió a posicionarse sobre ella, juntados de nuevo sus labios. Hinata enredó entre sus dedos el cabello rubio y sedoso de Naruto, queriendo, deseando más, sin saber el que…

Solo sabía que no estaba completa…

Elevó sus caderas, frotándola contra la protuberancia de Naruto, que gruñó-jadeó ante ese movimiento.

Era eso…posiblemente…lo que deseaba era que él…estuviera dentro…

Naruto descendió por su cuello, capturando de nuevo el sensible pezón con la boca, para después capturar el otro y seguir descendiendo por su vientre. Supo que el pantalón había volado cuando el frío golpe de pronto sus piernas y abrió sus ojos. Se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre su centro, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo con ella.

Se sintió avergonzada y quiso levantarse, pero él la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

-Dios….eres preciosa- masculló él, acariciando desde su pantorrilla hasta el muslo mientras depositaba suaves besos en su vientre- magnifica…-

Y Hinata arqueó su cuerpo cuando de nuevo un dedo intruso se introdujo en su interior. Naruto siguió depositando besos sobre su vientre y a veces en las caras interiores de los muslos, acercando peligrosamente su boca a su centro.

Hinata no podía sentir más vergüenza que en ese momento.

Se estaba entregando a un hombre, del cual no conocía más que el nombre y apellidos. ¿Qué le diría su madre si se enteraba?

Sollozó cuando retiró su dedo y sintió todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Hinata abrió los ojos, dejando que sus labios volvieran a reunirse de forma apasionada.

Lo sentía, ella estaba preparada… y Naruto sin el pantalón…

-Dentro…-gimió ella contra su oreja- por favor…-

Naruto sonrió ladino, volviendo a capturar sus labios, posicionando los cuerpos para entrar. No quería hacerlo tan pronto, quería torturarla un poco más, pero él tampoco aguantaría más…

Verla retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, pidiendo más, gimiendo su nombre…había soñado tantas veces con eso…por eso, ahora que estaba ahí, no perdería la oportunidad.

-Naruto….-

-Shh- la calló con un beso profundo, antes de adentrarse de una sola vez en ella.

No le permitió que separara sus labios. Pues sabía que había roto algo y que ella en ese momento deseaba apartarse.

-Aguanta pequeña…-susurró contra sus labios, mordiendo el inferior- pasará pronto…-

Hinata se aferró a su cuello, llorando muy adolorida. Jamás pensó que esa primera vez pudiera dolerle tanto. Temblaba y sabía que Naruto lo notaba, por eso estaba ahí, tranquilizándola con dulces palabras, depositando cortos y tiernos besos por su rostro.

_Como la primera vez que nos besamos…_

Poco a poco, el dolor fue remitiendo para dar paso de nuevo a la excitación, a ese movimiento de caderas de Naruto que la encendía y provocaba que respondiera igual. De pronto deseó más, deseó sentirlo, más profundo, más rápido…

Era tan extraño

-Más…-gimió contra sus labios antes de ser ella quien los devorara

Y así lo hizo él. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella, lento, casi de forma desesperante, hasta que poco a poco, y rompiendo toda cordura, empezó con los movimientos rápidos y cada vez más profundos. Hinata se aferraba a sus brazos, arrastrando sus uñas en ellos, quería sentirlo más, más adentro si era posible… a todo él fusionándose con su cuerpo.

-¡Más…!-gritó ella, haciendo sonreír al rubio

Así que la señorita Hyuuga era toda una gatita…

Se inclinó sobre su oreja.

-Rodéame la cintura-susurró él, lamiendo la oreja mientras Hinata, asintiendo, así lo hacía. Él sonrió- está es la primera vez…que me obedeces…-

Naruto besó sus labios a la par que elevaba su cintura y provocaba una sensación de más fuerza y profundidad. Más adentro, más fuerte y más profundo fueron el resultado de la, en realidad, segunda culminación para Hinata. Una sensación agradable que le recorrió la columna antes de sentir como Naruto también culminaba dentro de ella. Algo que debió pensar en retirar antes de hacerlo.

Como siempre, su cuerpo mandaba antes que su mente.

Se dejó caer, laxo, sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, que le abrazaba con fuerza. Podía sentir la fina capa de sudor entre ellos, que posiblemente la estuviera dejando sin aire por su peso, pero ahora mismo…ahora mismo lo que su mente pensaba es que había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido en la vida.

¡Mil demonios!

Colocó las manos sobre el heno para apartarse de su cuerpo, pero Hinata volvió a estrecharle y Naruto sintió que de nuevo el deseo estaba despertando.

Y todavía seguía dentro suyo

-N-no te alejes…-dijo ella, virando el rostro al suyo.

Naruto la miró y ella así lo hizo también. Él no era de decir palabras bonitas del acto sexual, él era de los que se alejaban, se duchaba y luego le decía a la mujer que se largara de su casa cuanto antes.

Todo estaba empezando a ser extraño

Hinata acercó sus labios, pero no lo besó, lamió su labio inferior, añadiendo después un pequeño mordisco para terminar finalmente besándole. Naruto le alzó por la nuca y profundizó el beso, sintiendo como de nuevo se encendía todo su cuerpo.

Se volteó, llevándose con el movimiento a Hinata, que se llevó bastantes hierbas pegadas a su espalda, cabeza y trasero, y la sentó sobre su regazó. Hinata le miró sin comprender y él, colocando las manos en su cintura, la elevó y la bajó hasta dejarla lentamente sobre su miembro, adentrándose en ella.

A partir de ese momento, el juego volvió a comenzar y la luz del nuevo día, señaló el final de esa unión.

Sin pegar ojo en lo que restó de noche, Naruto observaba sin tapujo alguno el cuerpo de quien ahora se mantenía a su lado, abrazada a él, durmiendo profundamente.

Finalmente lo había hecho. Había conseguido satisfacer su mayor deseo. Y no sólo una vez…

Excelente, sin lugar a dudas. Hinata podía ser una muchacha dulce y hermosa, pero le sorprendió el que estando con él, se transformara en una gatita ansiosa y deseosa.

_No deberías sorprenderte. Pues es una fiera tanto dentro como fuera del lecho_. Le recordó su mente, haciéndole sonreír con malicia.

Y eso que todavía no habían ni probado una cama decente…

¡Maldición! Acababan de hacerlo y ya empezaba a sentirse excitado con tan sólo pensamiento… ¿Se estaba volviendo un adicto al sexo?

Y mirando al techo viejo y humedecido, pasaba sus dedos por el brazo de Hinata, de arriba abajo, pensando de pronto en todo lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora. Seguramente él ya se habría satisfecho de su cuerpo, por lo tanto no tendría porque quedarse en el campamento…ni aunque la deseara podía dejar que lo hiciera. A donde se dirigían no era más que al palacio del rey, pero debían hacer guardias y vigilar que nada le ocurriera. Que los malditos Akatsuki se presentaran sin más…

¿Podría él volver a soportar como la destrozaban? Ver como la golpean, como el sonido de la espada se incrusta en su vientre.

No.

Ella tenía derecho a vivir. A continuar con su vida. No podía obligarla a ir con él…seria un sacrificio muy grande.

Diablos, era patético. Que se preocupara por ella de esa forma…había aprendido que con el tiempo, era mejor no querer a nadie. Querer era una debilidad, una que los enemigos aprovechaban con gran facilidad.

Por eso…la dejaría partir, por mucho que eso le partiera el alma, no podía permitir que muriera.

No…ella.

-¿Dime que no te has enamorado de ella?-preguntó Kurama con tono despectivo.

Naruto no respondió, mirando fijamente la nada. Kurama rodó los ojos, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza sobre las patas.

-Tu destino es morir solo, cachorro. Olvídate de los estúpidos sentimientos humanos y matemos a esos malditos-

_Solo…_

Eso era. Un hombre solitario. Uno que no paraba de viajar, el jinchuriki del Kurama, aquel demonio que todo el mundo odiaba, uno que debía andar solo por el camino de la tristeza y la oscuridad. Sin nadie.

Un alma errante

Era imposible amarla…y ser amado.

Apartó a Hinata de su cuerpo y se levantó, agarrando su pantalón. Frotando sus ojos, Hinata se sentó, sonriendo al ver a Naruto, su espalda morena brillante contra la luz del sol, su cabello rubio revuelto y cubierto de heno…se mordió el labio, recordando con emoción lo acontecido anoche.

Se había entregado a su capitán…bueno, a Naruto. Y le había gustado. Había disfrutado y sin duda quería volver a repetirlo. Boqueó para decir algo, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

-Vístete, debemos llegar al campamento antes de caer la tarde- y sin más que añadir, salió de la casa de madera.

Miró a su alrededor, borrando su sonrisa. ¿Al campamento? Entonces él… ¿pretendía dejarla? Miró esa puerta, antes de coger su ropa, confusa.

-¡Aah!-exclamó ella cuando intentó mover su cuerpo. Su interior dolía y pudo ver que sus piernas temblar.

Se levantó con dificultad, cogiendo sus pantalones.

¿Por qué al campamento? Ella…ella pensaba que Naruto ya no la iba a dejar, después de lo que ocurrió entre ellos anoche…él no podía dejarla y marcharse sin más… ¿verdad?

Y entre angustiosos pensamientos, se colocó la ropa, con las manos temblorosas y el cuerpo adolorido.

Tenía una sensación muy mala…de lo que iba a ocurrir ahora.

De aquella venda, ya no pudo aprovechar nada y, abrazándose de forma que pudiera cubrirse, elevó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules que levemente tenían una ceja alzada.

-¿No pretenderás ponerte eso?-Hinata bajó su mirada- A estas alturas, es mejor que todos sepan la verdad- Naruto miró a un lado- al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué más da? ya no volverás a vernos- entró, agarró algo que se había perdido en el heno y se volvió para salir- date prisa, debemos partir cuanto antes- y volvió a salir.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, que se llenaron de lágrimas.

Así que…no le importaba nada que se hubiera entregado a él.

_-Deberías estarme agradecida por ello. Sólo eres una mocosa mimada que en su vida ha luchado por algo. Por eso te disfrazaste de muchacho, porque cansada de tu grandiosa vida, decidiste empezar una nueva aventura. Como una idiota…y lo hiciste de la peor manera posible. Eres patética-_

Esas palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en su corazón, y no sólo eso…su mirada, fría, despectiva… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entonces…habían hecho el amor?

_- al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué más da? ya no volverás a vernos-_

Con mucho esfuerzo, agarró la camisa, que se habían manchado de sangre y trozos verdes del heno. Se colocó e hizo lo que pudo con los botones que faltaban, sin embargo, aquello parecía abrirse más, así que decidió hacerle un nudo al final de la camisa, mostrando así su vientre. Antes de salir, cogió aire y borró sus lágrimas.

Pisando en la calle, Hinata se cubrió los ojos ante la luz del sol. Ya en el camino, mirando algo en su mano, Naruto le esperaba y ella, cabizbaja, observó que tenía a un lado sus botas, perfectamente colocadas.

Recordó con tristeza que anoche se las lanzó…y sus manos se empuñaron.

¿Por qué le hacía eso?

.

.

A la tarde, cuando finalmente llegaron al campamento, los guerreros fueron a saludar contentos a Naruto, antes de fijar su mirada en ella.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio cuando la miraron. Hinata, incapaz de alzar la mirada, mordía su labio con fuerza y sus puños temblaban.

En sus piernas, su vientre al descubierto, sus pechos bajo esa camisa arremanga y anudada, su piel…todos captaban cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas huir de esas miradas.

-No…-dijo de pronto uno, sonriendo incrédulo- es…-

Kiba, que fue el primero en acercarse a ella, se había detenido a un par de pasos y Shino, más atrás, la miraban muy impresionados.

-Que…-

-Es la primogénita de Hiashi, Hinata Hyuuga- interrumpió Naruto, aceptando la bolsa de agua de uno de los guerreros-se alistó para salvar a su padre-

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo de esa forma tan desinteresada?

-¡Una mujer en la guerra!-exclamó una mujer que trabajaba por ahí- ¡ridículo!-

-Las mujeres viven únicamente para servir a su esposo- gritó otro hombre de otra tropa, riendo divertido junto con otros hombres.

- A mi no me importa que me sirvas- dijo otro- estaré encantado de hacer lo que tú quieras nena...-más risas jubilosas y Hinata deseó poder marcharse de ahí.

-En todo caso- Naruto se acercó- esta noche descansaremos, mañana por la mañana partiremos al imperio.-y miró a Hinata- Ven conmigo- le dijo agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella.

Kiba empuñó sus manos, Shino los observó alejarse mientras los demás empezaban a murmurar.

-Una chica-

-Increíble-

-Debió ser muy pesado para ella todo esto-

-¡Qué más da! ¿¡Tú has visto que cuerpo!-

-No me extraña que el capitán la retuviera siempre a su lado. El muy bribón lo sabía y lo disfrutó sólo él-

-Maldita suerte-

Y los cuchicheos y murmullos siguieron. Apartando a Kiba y Shino de ellos.

-Una chica…-susurró Kiba

.

.

Naruto siguió tirando de su brazo, por aquel campamento que parecía conocer, hasta que se detuvo en una gran tienda. Seguramente el suyo.

-Entra. Por esta noche dormirás conmigo. Es peligroso que te quedes sola con esos mamarrachos rondando el campamento- la guió adentro, pero Hinata se detuvo, se soltó y retiró unos pasos.

-N-no voy a dormir contigo- dijo nerviosa, mirando al suelo-p-puedo cuidarme sola-

Naruto la observó largo rato y tendido.

-Está bien- Hinata se sorprendió- haz lo que quieras- se giró sobre sus talones y avanzó camino- pero luego no vengas llorando porque alguien ha intentado violarte-

Apretando su propio brazo y mordiendo su labio, ella respondió.

-No te preocupes…nunca más volveré a ti- susurró, antes de voltearse y salir corriendo fuera de ese campamento.

Se adentró en el bosque, donde la nieve prácticamente había desaparecido y el calor primaveral volvía a dar color a los árboles y las flores. Sin embargo, entre árboles corrió y corrió, dejando atrás lágrimas que arrastraba el viento. Tropezó con una gruesa rama, a la cual pateó y siguió corriendo, cada vez más lejos. Queriendo alejarse al completo de ese campamento.

Quería llorar. Llorar como llevaba tiempo reprimiendo. Desahogarse, gritar, quitar el dolor en su pecho que le ahogaba y robaba el aire…

Siguió corriendo, alejándose cada vez más del campamento cuando, en un espacio abierto, se detuvo y agitada, observó todo a su alrededor. Un gran lago en el centro de gran profundidad y color anaranjado como el cielo atardecido. Un hermoso fondo de montañas nevadas y grandes masas de bosques…

Todo tan…hermoso y ella, sintiéndose destrozada.

Se agachó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre ellas para volver a llorar.

A su lado, se sentó Ryu, apoyando su cabeza en su costado y tras ella, Khan, proporcionándole calor.

-Lo siento…-dijo entre lágrimas, perdiéndose durante lo que fueron largos minutos en su tristeza y dolor.

Ahora solamente quería llorar como la chica que era. Llorar por un amor no correspondido. Por un amor surgido de la nada que le llevó a amarle hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

Un amor que jamás tendría.

Ryu se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Soy un asco de espíritu protector…-

.

-Ryu-

El dragón y el caballo alzaron la cabeza de pronto, viendo acercarse a aquel chico de cabellos castaños llamado Kiba.

-¿Y este que quiere ahora?-masculló, subiéndose a la cabeza del caballo, que bufó también molesto- como le haga algo le voy a morder donde más le duele-

Kiba se detuvo a su lado y miró a la lejanía del gran lago antes de centrarla en el pequeño bulto abrazado en el suelo que era Hinata. Suspiró, rascando su cabeza. No sabía cómo empezar, tampoco que decir. Todo había sido tan apresurado y repentino…no todos los días se presenta una chica disfrazada de chico para combatir.

-Así que…Hinata Hyuuga- se agachó, pasando la mano por su nuca, mirando a su alrededor- ¿es cierto que estás aquí por tu padre?- no respondió y él, se sentó, casi parado frente a ella- supongo que si…el capitán nunca miente…pero…¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no sabías que meterse aquí era como entrar en el infierno? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto para una chica…tan joven como tú?- resopló al seguir sin respuesta- mira yo…no soy nadie para recriminarte por tus hechos. Si lo hiciste, por algún motivo seria y yo…-se sonrojó, mirando a todos lados, menos a ella. Pasó otra mano por la nuca- a mi…no me molesta-

Hinata elevó su rostro, sorprendida y Kiba no pudo menos que sonrojarse. Sus cejas arqueadas, esos magníficos ojos color perla brillantes tras las lágrimas, parte de su nariz y sus mejillas, sonrojadas, sus labios rosados convertidos en una atractiva línea, su cabello corto pegándose a su frente y mejillas.

Dios, ¿¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta de algo tan visible!

Ryu era una chica de pies a cabeza, no sólo por ese hermoso rostro, su cuerpo daba mucho que imaginar para ser un muchacho. Incluso él, cuando lo creía muchacho, lo creyó atractivo.

Desvió la mirada, indignado por su propia estupidez.

-Me alegra que seas una chica- masculló, todavía sin mirarla, todo sonrojado- de esta forma…es menos incómodo para mí…decirte que me gustas-

El dragón Ryu quedó boquiabierto y Hinata, asombrada, sentía de pronto el calor subir a sus mejillas.

-Q-qu…-

-Ya siendo un muchacho, tenía la impresión de que algo me ocurría contigo. No sabía qué, pues me ponía muy nervioso cuando te acercabas. Sentía…cosas que no eran correctas que un hombre sintiera por otro hombre- la miró un segundo, volviendo a apartar la mirada.

Se estaba comportando como un chaval de quince años.

-Por eso…me gustaría que…cuando termine todo, te casaras conmigo-

-¡QUE!- exclamó Ryu muy impresionado, igualito que nuestra Hinata, que le miraba perpleja y muy sonrojada.-¡Pero de que va este tío!- bajó directo a golpearle, mientras Khan lo sujetaba de la cola entre sus dientes.

¿Casarse?

Miró atentamente al hombre que tenía enfrente, asombrada. ¿Casarse? ¿Formar una familia?...con Kiba…Por unos momentos, la idea le pareció buena. Casarse con Kiba, quien la había cuidado en todo momento, se había preocupado por ella y atendido como una compañera de más. El hombre por el cual sabría que sería siempre feliz. Kiba...y ella… ¿juntos?

No parecía tan descabellado. Además, si Naruto no le amaba…

Pensar en él le provocó un vuelco en el corazón y viró el rostro, no queriendo ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Kiba no supo como comprender ese gesto. ¿Le estaba diciendo que no o se lo estaba pensando? ¿Habría sido muy precipitado al decirlo? ¿Debió antes preguntar lo que sentía ella?

Diablos, habían tantas preguntas en su cabeza que le estaba volviendo loco. Se agarró el flequillo, estrujándolo entre sus dedos.

Bocazas, bocazas, bocazas…

Y repentinamente, todo pensamiento se borró de su cabeza, cuando su mirada, sin querer, había dado con una pequeña marca roja en el cuello de Hinata. Entre la unión de su cuello y su hombro, que se veía un poco debido a la gran camisa. Y tan rápido como se borraron, volvieron, pero esta vez centrados en su capitán y ella.

Porque eso no podía ser otra cosa más que…

Sonrió de forma distante, pasando de nuevo la mano por su nuca mientras Hinata viraba a mirarle.

No hacía falta saber que entre esos dos había ocurrido algo más que peleas y batallas…

-Me parece que llego tarde…-suspiró, ladeando su cabeza mientras la miraba- no sé si enfadarme contigo o con el capitán-

Hinata no le comprendió, pero él se levantó, revolviendo su cabello. Hinata elevó su mirada.

-Por el momento, quien tiene las de perder es el capitán- se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con malicia- en fin, no me rendiré- y volvió a mirarla- esperare tu respuesta, si dentro de tres días no apareces en la fiesta de Sakuras del imperio…me tomaré eso como una negativa-

-¡Aléjate de mi pequeñina bribón!-exclamó Ryu alzando su puño con rabia.

-Bueno… y yo que venía a animarte- dijo él fingiendo molestia, volviendo a agacharse- me alegra que seas una chica Ryu…-y una de sus manos acarició su mejilla- Hinata es un nombre muy bonito- se paró en pie, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- te queda bien- y dicho eso, se alejó paso a paso, silbando- ah! Y no te preocupes- dijo él, volteándose- creo que a los demás también les caes muy bien- volvió a girarse- Tanto Ryu como Hinata son las mismas personas… ¿verdad?-

Y con una mano alzada, se despidió de ella. Sin embargo, antes de meterse en el bosque, se volteó de nuevo, sonriéndole.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Hinata-chan- le guiñó el ojo y de un salto se perdió entre los árboles.

-Kiba-kun…-Ryu se volteó al momento al sentir su voz rota y las lágrimas caer de sus hermosos ojos.

-¡No! ¡No llores Hinata-chan!-saltó a su rostro, sujetando sus mejillas- volverás a verlos, algún día…algún día volverás a verlos a todos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Hinata asintió, sonriendo.

-Bien, pues levanta ese ánimo, ¡campeón! Que no todo está perdido. Has aprendido a usar la espada de tu padre, a batallar como un hombre y encima has hecho muchos amigos…este no ha sido sin duda un viaje desperdiciado ¿verdad?-

Negó, sonriendo entre dientes. Khan relinchó, ya de pie y le mostró la espada que llevaba a su lomo. Hinata también se levantó, contenta al no saberse perdida la querida espada de su padre.

-Gracias Khan- acarició el morro del caballo- sabia que tú la cuidarías-

El caballo movió su cabeza y coceó, juntando después su largo morro en el rostro de su amiga mientras ella le acariciaba con los ojos cerrados.

Sonriendo, separó su rostro y, volteándose, abrió sus brazos y aspiró el aire.

Ahora, podía apreciar la hermosura de aquel lugar. Una hermosura que debía aprovechar antes de marchar.

-Nee Ryu-chan…-sobre su hombro, el dragón la miró, alzando una ceja al ver esa mirada traviesa.

-¿Qué tienes pensado pequeño ratoncillo?-

Pero Hinata sólo atinó a desabrochar el nudo de su camisa y el cinturón de su pantalón. Sonrojado, Ryu saltó de su hombro mientras, completamente desnuda, Hinata se lanzaba al agua del lago.

-¡Desvergonzada!-gritó él, cubriéndose los ojos con las orejas, sin embargo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Khan, finalmente puedo decir…volvemos a casa-

Y el caballo movió su cabeza, relinchando alegre.

.

.

.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

_De acuerdo, ¡no me mateis! Tenía que hacer el lemon y lo sabiais. No había más opción. :P Sin embargo, aparte ese salvaje lemon,(que por cierto Naruto, ya te vale) espero que tmb os haya gustado el resto de la historia. _

_De verdad que agradezco muucho todos vuestros comentarios y apoyos. ¡Me animan mucho! Espero seguir recibiendo muchos de ellos. _

_ las demás historias no hay que preocuparse que las actualizaré, pero iré poco a poco, primero una después la otra sino..¡me lio!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**  
**_


	7. Amor

_Anteriormente, Naruto y Hinata había caído por un precipicio, dentro de un cobertizo, terminaron desantado el incontrolable deseo, el campamento ya sabe quien es Hinata y ahora ella, después de recibir una proposición de matrimonio de Kiba, decide tomarse las cosas mejor. _**  
**

_Y ahora...  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7- Amor**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Un tremendo puñetazo contra el labio de Naruto, hizo que trastabillara un poco y que Kiba moviera su mano al aire, quejándose interiormente.

-¡Joder!- a la porra lo interior- ¡¿de qué tiene hecho el rostro capitán?-preguntó adolorido en sus nudillos-maldita sea-

Los demás guerreros, entre sorprendidos por ese repentino ataque y divertidos por su reacción, rieron. Naruto movió su mandíbula, notándola adolorida y como en la comisura del labio sangre se deslizaba. La limpió con su dedo pulgar, entornando los ojos hacia Kiba.

-¿A qué demonios viene eso?-siseó la pregunta, todavía con el dolor en su boca

Kiba sonrió, moviendo su mano.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. No he podido resistir a la tentación-rodó sus ojos al decir eso, escuchando más risas de los guerreros.

Naruto le miró fijamente, sin comprenderle…pero comprendiendo que si tenía ganas de devolvérselo.

No estaba de humor para bromas

-Se lo merecía…-respondió él, ya más tranquilo con su mano- no me gustó lo que vi cuando estuve con Hinata-

Naruto se sorprendió cuando la nombró. ¿Había estado con él todo el tiempo que llevaba buscándola por el campamento? Empuñó sus manos, sintiendo despertar una insana envidia.

¿Qué habían estado haciendo esos dos a solas en el bosque?

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Nada- respondió Kiba, alzando sus hombros con aire desinteresado- aunque también puedo haberle hecho mucho- y sonrió ante su respuesta- no sé, todo depende de cómo lo mire, capitán-

Shino observaba atento la discusión, una discusión que llevaba tiempo imaginando.

Su capitán y Kiba, por una mujer, Hinata Hyuuga.

-Puedo haber hecho mucho, o no. Realmente no lo sé, pues lo único que quería era que sonriera.- y miró al cielo estrellado, pensativo- y creo que lo logré- metió las manos en los bolsillos- no sabía que fuera tan linda. Cuando sonríe parece que todo a su alrededor brilla y cuando llora, se la ve tierna y frágil, más también muy hermosa. En fin, una chica hermosa- miró a Naruto- y por lo que vi en su piel…creo que usted ya lo averiguó mucho antes, ¿no es así, capitán?-

Risas y murmullos, algunos sorprendidos de esa noticia, otros sabiendo que aquello era imposible que no ocurriera, riendo.

-Disfrutó de buenas dosis de sexo mientras nosotros entrenábamos como animales de campo- gritó uno divertido, haciendo sonreír a los demás- que cruel capitán!-

-Muy inteligente capitán, pero ya podía haber compartido información tan valiosa. Nosotros también deseábamos un ternerito para comer- y se escucharon más risas.

Naruto los miró a todos, entrecerrando sus ojos, furioso, volviéndola a poner sobre Kiba, que veía igual de molesto, a sus compatriotas.

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Debería decírselo?-

-Por tu bien, si-

-Así nunca logrará nada, capitán- suspiró Kiba, negando- en el lago- señaló con el pulgar hacia el bosque- pero yo de usted…no me acercaría- Naruto alzó una ceja- me parece que le tiene un poquito de rencor.-Naruto le ignoró y dirigió hacia el bosque- No es por nada, pero, si sigue así podre verme felizmente casado dentro de un par de semanas-

Naruto respiró profundo antes de voltearse a Kiba.

-Sólo espero que esas palabras no traigan el significado que entendí. Porque de ser así…-se volteó de nuevo, sonriendo de forma cínica, crujiendo sus dedos- desearas estar muerto después de todo lo que voy a hacerte-

-¡Si mi capitán!-exclamó Kiba sonriendo divertido mientras seguía con la mirada a Naruto adentrarse en el bosque-¿debería huir no crees?-

Shino, que se acercó a él, cruzado de brazos, mirando al capitán perderse entre el bosque.

-Yo es lo que sin duda haría. Pero siendo tu, supongo que aceptaras el reto- le miró y Kiba sonrió travieso.

-Por supuesto-

* * *

Hinata sacó la cabeza de debajo del agua, sonriendo al verse por fin limpia, oliendo a esa agua fresca que le erizaba la piel.

Elevó la mirada a la luna, que siendo sólo como una sonrisa, brillaba tan blanca y pura como todos las noches. Bajando su mirada, y abrazándose, le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras arduas de Naruto y con él, lo que compartieron después.

¿Cómo pudiendo después de entregarse a él, la trataba de esa forma? Ella le dio todo, le entregó su cuerpo y alma, su corazón y él…

Sólo deseaba satisfacer su deseo

_-No es ningún secreto que te deseo y que me encantaría besar cada rincón de tu cuerpecito__- _

Sólo deseo…

_-Puede que te desee, pero eso no significaba que tenga que arrastrarme a tus pies. Hay miles de mujeres dispuestas a darme todo ahí fuera, ¿por qué tendría que esperar a que una mocosa disfrazada de muchacho me diga que puedo tocarla?-_

Frunció el ceño ante eso.

Pues si tantas mujeres habían dispuestas a satisfacerle, que fuera con ellas. Porque ella también podía satisfacer a miles de hombres. No sabía mucho sobre las relaciones, pero aseguraba que con el tiempo, aprendería y podría restregarle por la cara todos los hombres que andaban tras ella.

Había sido la primera vez sí, pero supo que Naruto había disfrutado igual que ella en aquella choza. Jamás encontraría a alguien que le satisficiera como ella.

-Tonto-masculló sonriendo con malicia, sintiéndose bien.

Decidió salir del agua, pero todo intento se detuvo al ver su escultural cuerpo parado en la orilla del lago. Se sonrojó innegablemente, pues su altura y su atractivo bajo la luna eran hipnotízate.

Con esos ojos azules que parecían traspasar y leer el alma.

Se abrazó y viró el rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había sabido encontrarla?

De repente, escuchó el ruido del agua y miró hacia él, sorprendiéndose al verle sin su camisa y adentrándose en el agua con el pantalón y las botas.

-Q-que…-se retiró, muy sonrojada-n-no…-miró a un lado, poniendo pie a dirigirse hacia allí, sin embargo su mano fue rápidamente apresada, volviéndola con violencia y tirando hasta pegarla contra su pecho. Se quedó segundos sorprendida antes de querer separarse, pero Naruto le rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, abrazándola.

-No te muevas- dijo él, estrechando el abrazo- por favor…-

Hinata se detuvo, más su manos se empuñaron. ¿Y ahora que quería de ella? ¿Usarla de nuevo para después ignorarla?

No

-Suéltame- dijo con el labio temblando, pues de nuevo las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos.

No quería estar más con él. No quería que le utilizara, que le hiciera daño…no era justo.

-Suéltame…-y con sus manos le intentó apartar, logrando que él la apegara más- No…déjame…-

-No vuelvas a irte durante tanto tiempo- espetó Naruto con voz dura- pensé…que habías partido-

Hinata se mordió el labio

-N-no te iba a importar…si marcho o no….yo…ya no tengo que ver nada contigo- sintió más presión en su espalda, apretándola contra el pecho desnudo de él- suéltame…-

Pero no había nada que pudiera y terminó cesando sus intentos de huida. Entre sus brazos permaneció, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas que seguramente estarían mojando el pecho de Naruto, sin fuerzas para pelear ni gritar, solamente contra su cuerpo, débil.

-¿Por qué?...-

Naruto cerró sus ojos al escuchar su voz. Sabía que le preguntaba, pero él no quería responder…no quería escuchar su propia respuesta. Únicamente deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, poder sentir su cuerpo al suyo, besarla, acariciarla, pensar que no habría un mañana…

Si lo hacía, perdía la fuerza, si lo hacía…ya no volvería a verla más.

Maldecía. Maldecía con rabia ese sentimiento. El dolor, el ahogo…Diablos, se había enamorado de ella. Como un idiota había terminado enamorado…de nuevo.

-Te lo advertí- gruñó el kurama-el que terminaras satisfaciendo tu estúpido deseo comportaría más dolor-

Sin embargo, sentía que aquello era diferente, amar a Hinata era más intenso, algo que empezaba de su corazón y terminaba brotando por los poros de su piel.

Deseo, pensó él irónico. Un deseo que se esfumaría en cuanto la tuviera y se hubiera satisfecho, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario

Ahora la deseaba más, solamente su cuerpo, solamente a ella.

En su corazón ya no existiría más persona que ella.

Y maldecía interiormente, apretando sus dientes. El amor era sólo una debilidad…no podía permitírselo…

Deshizo su abrazo, dejando sus manos sobre sus hombros, apartándola para poder ver su rostro. Ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas y de un color apagado, que no le miraban, mejillas sonrojadas…se mordía el labio con fuerza…su cabello que se pegaba a su frente…

Elevó su mano lentamente, colocándola sobre la fría mejilla la cual acarició con su pulgar. Aproximó su rostro, dejando apoyada su frente en la de ella, su dedo acariciando su labio y la mano de Hinata sobre la suya mientras más lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

La besó. Lento, muy lento, sus labios, sus mejillas, su naricita, su frente, de nuevo sus labios…era tan dulce y tierno que Hinata, habiendo pensado en escapar ahora que no la tenía sujeta, se veía devolviéndole esos besos.

Besos que nunca más volvería a recibir

Cuando su lengua entró en ella, hondo muy hondo, al instante la excitación hizo mella en ella, traicionándola al rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Como respuesta a aquello, Naruto rodeó su cintura y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La pasión, la voracidad, el desespero…volvieron a estar presentes y en medio de aquel lago, rodeando con sus piernas su cintura, terminaron entregándose.

Aquella iba a ser…su última vez.

.

.

-No me dejes-

En su tienda, sobre una de las camas, la cabeza de Hinata reposaba sobre el pecho de Naruto, que a su vez, le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. Estaban sudados, con las sabanas enredadas en sus cuerpos de mala manera, cuerpo contra cuerpo, después de volver a hacer el amor.

Naruto escuchó esa petición, acompañada por las lágrimas y cerró sus ojos. Cuanto le gustaría a él hacer eso. No dejarla, tenerla siempre a su lado….

Era tan jodidamente fácil abandonarse y dejar todo de lado, para empezar una nueva vida junto a ella.

Pero…

Abrió sus ojos, viendo por unos segundos en su cabeza los ojos dorados de Kurama.

Los dedos que acariciaban su piel se detuvieron, aportando a ello una leve presión. Hinata separó la cara de su pecho y le miró, extraña ante esa presión y esa repentina mirada vacía de sentimientos. Desvió su mirada unos segundos antes de sentarse sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, dejando que la sabana resbalará por sus hombros, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho e inclinarse hasta rozar sus labios.

-Hagamos de esto algo inolvidable-

Naruto se sentó, dejando ambas manos sobre las caderas de Hinata. La observó detalladamente, queriendo dejar grabada en su mente cada parte de su cuerpo. Sonrió divertido, volviendo la mirada a sus ojos.

-Me recuerdas a un conejo-

-¿Un conejo?-repitió ella sorprendida y sonrojada mientras se hacía en su cabeza la imagen de un conejo. ¿En que se parecía ella a un conejo?

-U-sa-ko-dijo Naruto sonriendo, llevándose una mirada confusa de Hinata que consiguió hacerle reír.

Hinata bajó su mirada, avergonzada. No comprendía porque ahora tenía que inventarle un nuevo nombre en medio de…

Naruto la abrazó, sonriendo entre dientes como un niño con su juguete.

-Mi Usako- repitió antes de deshacer el abrazo-pequeña, frágil y hermosa-le dio un toque suave en la nariz con el dedo, sonrojándola- pero con un carácter de mil demonios- Hinata entrecerró la mirada mientras él se cruzaba de brazos, negando- si sigues así, nunca encontraras prometido-

Hinata infló sus mofletes, pero viró el rostro

-Yo no quiero ningún prometido…-su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la tienda- yo sólo quiero a Naruto-kun- sus ojos volvieron llenarse de lágrimas y los cerró- al arrogante y estúpido Naruto-ku-

Naruto volvió a abrazarla, llevándosela con él para tumbarse. Su mano sobre su cabeza y sus lágrimas mojando su pecho.

¿Podría existir tortura peor que ver llorar a la mujer que amabas por tu culpa?

Volteó su cuerpo, colocándose él encima; sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y en un arrebato, Naruto la besó, queriéndose llevar todas esas lágrimas. Hinata le rodeó el cuello y cerró sus ojos, correspondiéndose a ese beso, volviendo a encender el fuego apagado.

Un fuego que nunca volvería a quemar de esa manera

.

.

* * *

Apretó la brida de Khan con fuerza, mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, porque sabía que si se atrevía a mirar, terminaría llorando y aplastando el ya de por si ambiente deprimente y triste.

Ryu se encontraba en la cabeza del caballo, pero de espaldas a todos los guerreros que durante el tiempo que estuvieron con Hinata, aprendió a querer un poco. Al principio sintió que los odió, en general, odió todo el lugar, pero aprendió a ver que no todo era lo que aparentaba y esos hombres terminaron aceptando a Hinata o Ryu como uno de ellos. Peleas hubieron, pero también buenos y divertidos momentos.

Por eso, que ahora estuvieran todos ante la pequeña Hinata, incómodos, esperando a que ella subiera el caballo y partiera, era lo más triste y angustioso que podía existir.

Pero no iba a llorar. Él era un dragón fuerte y los dragones no lloraban. No.

Se atrevió a hacerlo, a elevar su cabeza y ver a todos esos hombres que tanto le habían ayudado…pero sollozó y volvió a bajar la mirada, cubriéndose la boca.

Los hombres se asustaron, se miraron unos a otros cada vez sintiéndose peores, incluso con ganas de llorar. Ellos jamás pensaron que un muchacho…no, una chica como ella pudiera adentrarse de esa forma en su corazón.

Y Hinata jamás pensó que después de haberle mentido, vinieran a despedirla. Por eso, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, por eso los mantenía fuertemente apretados, cubriendo su boca. No quería y siempre perdía. Sus lágrimas parecían ser más atrevidas que ella, que había suplicado no ponerse a llorar ante nada.

-Lo siento…-dijo apartándose la mano de la boca, empuñándola después- perdonadme….por favor…-sorbió su nariz, pero más lágrimas siguieron tras eso- lo siento….-y terminó cubriéndose los ojos con sus puños-¡lo siento!-exclamó terminando por fin en un llanto ante todos.

Algunos de los hombres lloraron entre dientes, otros empuñaron sus manos, desviando su mirada, queriendo alejarse de ese sonido tan triste…

-¡No llores!-

Y después de ese grito, sintió un cuerpo y unos brazos rodeándola. Abrió sus ojos.

-¡Maldita sea deja de llorar!- gritó Kiba estrechándola con fuerza en sus brazos- no sigas…por favor-

Con su labio temblando, enterró la cara en el pecho de Kiba, abrazándole con sus pequeños que no llegaron a rodearle del todo, pero que consiguieron aferrarse a su camisa con fuerza.

-Te vamos a echar de menos pequeña mentirosa-

Ella asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Ryu!-abrió sus ojos al escuchar su nombre y se separó de Kiba. Se sorprendió al ver a todos los hombres rodeándoles, todos sonriendo.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte muchacho-

-Pásate a vernos algún día-

-Iremos a beber juntos-

-Todavía tienes que presentarnos a esas mujeres-

-Y tenemos que ver a tu familia-

-Eres un guerrero valiente Ryu-chan-

-¡Viva Ryu!-

-¡Viva!-

Hinata los miró a todos, sonriéndole, aplaudiendo por alguien como ella que ni siquiera había hecho nada. Bajó su mirada, empuñando sus manos, formando lentamente una sonrisa.

-Gracias- se limpió los ojos con las mangas de la sucia camisa, haciendo reír a sus compañeros, y les miró a todos de nuevo, sonriendo radiante- de verdad, gracias a todos…nunca…os olvidaré-

-¡Bribona!-exclamó uno abrazándola y alzándola del suelo.

Seguido de él, fueron casi todos.

.

.

Abrazó a Shino.

-Gracias por todo Shino-kun…-susurró mientras el moreno le revolvía el cabello. Ella se separó, mirando a sus compañeros. Con una nueva sonrisa, colocó el pie en el estribo, pero Shino la ayudó a subirse. Khan se balanceó un poco y Hinata, una vez arriba y sujeta a la brida, miró a sus compañeros.

-Te hemos puesto algo de comida y agua para el camino. Te va a llevar unos días llegar hasta casa- dijo Shino palmeando la grupa del caballo.

-Gracias- y volvió a mirarles, sonriendo, buscando sin querer con la mirada a aquella persona.

Pero sabía que él no iba a estar presente.

.

_Hinata se colocó unas vendas nuevas alrededor de sus pechos y fue poco a poco abrochando los botones de su camisa. Se detuvo un momento, elevando la mirada hacia la espalda amplia y fuerte de Naruto, que terminaba de cambiarse. _

_Finalmente se había hecho de día, terminando con lo que tanto temía Hinata. No más besos ni caricias, no más miradas ni sonrisas…nunca más volvería a ver a Naruto. _

_Sus brazos colgaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus ojos, que pensó que ya no llorarían más, empezaron a humedecerse. _

_No quería…le dolía tanto el corazón… el nunca más…dolía tanto…_

_¿Cómo lograría despedirse de él si apenas y tenía fuerza para mover un solo dedo?_

_De pronto, las manos masculinas aparecieron ante sus ojos, abrochando su camisa. Hinata mordió su labio, dejando escapar una lágrima. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. _

_-Naruto…-_

_Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, rodeando sus hombros con tanta presión que pensó que la rompería. Ella también le abrazó, aguantando el llanto con fuerza. _

_-Lo siento…-Hinata estrechó su camisa al escucharle. Su voz ronca y baja_

_Hinata no sabía que tenía que perdonarle. Sólo quería quedarse con él. Y si así también lo deseaba él, ¿por qué no le dejaba permanecer a su lado? ¿Por qué la alejaba?_

_Naruto la separó y sujetó su rostro antes de besarla. Rápidamente sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación. Nada dulce, solo buscando llegar al corazón del otro, solamente demostrando lo que significaba ese beso…_

_Una apasionada despedida entre dos enamorados_

_Naruto se separó, sonriendo con fingida diversión _

_-Veo que al menos aprendiste algo- besó su nariz mientras Hinata se aferraba a sus manos en su rostro- no la olvides…-otro beso en el entrecejo- nunca te separes antes que el hombre- dijo contra su frente, aspirando su aroma, antes de volver a abrazarla. _

_Hinata le rodeó la espalda, apoyando su mejilla en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, haciéndole sonreír. _

_-Capitán estaría mal…-sus ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez, pero tragó saliva y sonrió, separándose del abrazo y mirándole- estaría mal si dijese que le amo?-_

_Naruto volvió a abrazarla, estrechando con todas sus fuerzas el abrazo. _

_-Si pretendes que me tome eso como una declaración…ha sido la peor de todas las que he recibido- bromeó, aunque sin que él llegara a sonreír. _

_Cerró sus ojos y con fuerza de voluntad, la separó, agarrando su rostro y depositando otro beso, el último antes de apartarse definitivamente. La observó con detalle de nuevo, grabando cada parte de ella en su cabeza. _

_Sonriendo, sacó algo del bolsillo, agarró su mano y lo colocó en ella. Hinata abrió su puño y lo observó, sorprendiéndose al verlo. _

_-Tómalo como si fuera un premio. El premio de honor al…a la mujer más valiente que en la vida se ha alistado a una guerra- _

_-Pero…-nada más que poder añadir al sentir de nuevo sus labios unidos. _

_Hinata le miró, preocupada mientras él se separaba y le revolvía el cabello. _

_-Te están esperando- dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y señalando la salida. _

_Hinata se encaminó a la salida, pero se detuvo y volteó, sin embargo, Naruto se había volteado y preparaba para partir. Hinata se volteó también y salió de la tienda. _

_Naruto sintió que el aire se le paraba de golpe y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en la mesa antes de caer al suelo. _

_Mierda…_

_Abrió sus ojos de pronto, mientras su cuerpo era un poco desplazado hacia delante por aquel leve empujón. _

_-Adiós…Naruto- dijo Hinata que había vuelto a entrar y le había abrazado por detrás, estrechándolo con fuerza antes de salir. _

.

Sonrió, volviendo a mirar a todos, tocando entre sus dedos aquel dije de cristal colgado en su cuello que Naruto le había entregado.

-Me voy- tiró de la brida y giró a Khan.

-¡Hinata!-ella giró al caballo, encontrándose con Kiba, que con las manos tras la cabeza, le sonreía- cuídate-

Sonriendo de forma radiante, ella asintió, antes de espolear al caballo y salir corriendo sobre el animal.

Cuando ya no la vieron por el camino, Kiba se agachó en el suelo, agarrando su cabeza y los que ya no pudieron aguantar más, lloraron.

-Esto es patético- comentó Kiba, sonriendo irónico- un grupo de guerreros,llorando por la partida de una mujer. -

Shino volvió a mirar el camino donde había partido Hinata, luego a su amigo agazapado en el suelo y después más adelante, dentro del campamento.

-No es momento para deprimirse Kiba- y avanzó delante de él.

Kiba se alzó y extrañado, le siguió, sabiendo a medida que avanzaban a donde se dirigían.

-No creo que sea adecuado que entrem- pero el moreno ya se había metido dentro de la tienda y Kiba suspiró, entrando momentos después.

Lo que vio le dejó impactado.

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la mesa y las piernas recogidas, sus codos en sus rodillas mientras sus manos ocultaban sus ojos y sus dedos agarraban el cabello con fuerza. Mantenía su quijada fuertemente apretada.

-Naruto…-susurró asombrado.

Los tres, amigos de toda la vida, diferenciados tan sólo por la categoría de trabajo, con Kiba y Shino observando a un destrozado Naruto, no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Esperar y desear que el corazón de su amigo fuera curándose…poco a poco.

Kiba apartó la mirada, empuñando su mano.

Ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

-Naruto, ya se fue-dijo de pronto Shino, sorprendiendo a Kiba, que le codeó- ¿ordeno a los demás que recojan?-

Kiba negó pensando en lo loco que estaba su amigo. ¿Cómo le ponía a pensar en eso después de la despedida de…

Lo comprendió. Lo mejor era que dejara de pensar en ella.

Viró el rostro cuando Naruto apartó las manos de su rostro, sorprendentemente no lloraba, ni dolor ni tristeza, únicamente un frío vacío azulado. Se levantó y miró a sus amigos.

-Larguémonos de aquí-

* * *

Dejaron de correr para ir trotando y a medida que más se alejaban del campamento, más lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hinata.

-Ryu-chan…n-no llores…por favor…-

-N-no lloro- se sorbió la nariz el dragón, pero nuevo volvió a caer el moco- No lloro….soy un dragón fuerte…y los…los dragones…-

Pero el dragón terminó por explotar en llanto y Hinata le siguió.

La gente que por aquel camino iba la miraban incrédulos. Primeramente por andar llorando, segundo por andar vestida de hombre y tercero y lo que parecía más escandaloso, por montar a horcajadas sobre un caballo.

Una dama jamás haría eso

Pero a medida que avanzaban las lágrimas desaparecían, las malas miradas y cuchicheos desaparecían y la noche ya caía sobre ellos. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo negro, la media luna parecía sonreír y tanto ella como Ryu continuaban sin hablar.

Hinata agarró el dije de su collar, melancólica. Un destello blanco iluminó todo el cristal, haciéndolo todavía más hermoso una leve sonrisa mostró al recordar a Naruto.

-Nunca más…-susurró, elevando la mirada al cielo.

Las estrellas se reflejaron en sus ojos, y un viento primaveral rozó su rostro, moviendo el poco cabello desordenado. Bajó su rostro, deteniendo su caballo de pronto. Ryu se volteó a mirarla extrañado, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto. El dragón la siguió, una cabaña de madera que al parecer estaba llena de heno.

-Hinata-chan, que ocu…-pero cuando volteó y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se asombró- Hinata…-

Hinata bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio.

En ese lugar…

_-¡No pienso caminar más!-gritó_

_-Pues quédate ahí- _

_-¡Maldito y estúpido viejo del demonio! ¿¡Piensas dejarme aquí abandonada! ¡Después de que te salvara la vida! ¡Después de que mataras a la persona que yo debía matar sinvergüenza malnacido!- _

_-¡Arrogante!- agarró una de sus botas y se la tiró, sin llegar a alcanzarle-¡canalla, presuntuoso, enviado del demonio, pervertido, viejo cascarrabias!- le lanzó la otra, que tampoco llegó- ¡bribón, inútil, bastardo, bruto, desalmado, granuja!- _

_-¡Abuelo ignorante y estúpido!- gritó ella por último, asustándose al ver que se aproximaba a ella, muy, muy furioso_

_-…sólo eres una mocosa mimada que en su vida ha luchado por algo. Por eso te disfrazaste de muchacho, porque cansada de tu grandiosa vida, decidiste empezar una nueva aventura. Como una idiota…y lo hiciste de la peor manera posible. Eres patética- _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_-Vete ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Olvídate de mí! Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡vete! ¡Vete maldita sea!- gritaba a la vez que le golpeaba el pecho, aguantando sus lágrimas- ¡Vete y no vuelvas nunca! ¡Lárgate estúpido canalla! ¡Vete! Vete de aquí…por favor…-_

En ese lugar…donde se amaron por primera vez…

-Hinata-chan…-

Ella elevó la mirada sorprendida al sentir la pequeña mano de Ryu sobre la suya, mirándole con preocupación. Hinata le sonrió de forma leve, meneando su cabeza y limpiando después sus ojos.

-Sigamos un poco más Ryu- el dragón asintió, con muy contento con esa respuesta- ¿Khan, todavía puedes seguir?- palmeó el cuello amplio del caballo, que se puso en pie y se embarcó a correr, relinchando.

No valía la pena estar triste. No quería preocupar a sus amigos. No. Aquella aventura, esa historia, su primera historia, había terminado, tenía un fin y ese, ya había llegado para ella.

Ahora le tocaba continuar con su vida, una nueva vida.

.

.

.

.

_**=FIN=**_

.

.

.

_**¡Era broma! **_

_**=CONTINUARÁ=**_

* * *

_**¡Se fue Hinaata! Oh no! ¿y ahora que ocurrirá? De nuevo, un capi romanticón y algo triste. Naruto...¿realmente estás triste?  
**_

_**¡Lo veremos en el próxio cap!  
**_

_**De nuevo, gracias a todos por vuestros comments! ^^  
**_

**__****Bye bye"**  



	8. Akatsuki

_Anteriormente Kiba pidió matrimonio a Hinata, sin obtener respuesta, pero ella se va definitivamente del campamento, muy triste, recordando los momentos con Naruto._

_Ya no hay vuelta tras, no volvería a verlo..._

_nunca más_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8- Akatsuki  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

El sol salió de entre las montañas, empezando a iluminar la aldea y gran parte de aquel gran imperio, donde los guerreros vigilantes y demás doncellas yacían alzadas atendiendo a su trabajo.

Sentado en uno de los muros de oro que conformaba una baranda larga y amplia que ocupaba todo el primer piso, apoyado contra una de las columnas rojizas, Naruto observaba el paisaje que se alzaba ante él. Vestía un elegante pantalón negro, unas sandalias negras una camisa blanca de botones remangada y mal abrochada y sobre esta, un chaleco color grisáceo oscuro.

Bañado y si poder dormir, se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, después que llegaran, cenaran y todos se hubieran acostado.

-Naruto-

Alguien se colocó a su lado y viró sus ojos azules hacia él. Los mismos negros de él, le miraron. Un hombre vestido con ropas elegantes y ceremoniales, de largo cabello blanco sujeto en una cola baja y de entrada edad le sonrió entre dientes.

-No has podido dormir bien- conf3irmó el de cabello blanco, mirando el paisaje- tus hombres disfrutaron mucho ayer con la comida y las mujeres, tú deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo apoyando su codo sobre la repisa y su cabeza en su mano, sonriendo- te lo mereces-

-Ellos lo merecen más que yo- y fijó la mirada al paisaje.

-Mmm…-Jiraya, así como se llamaba el anciano, se volteó, apoyando su cuerpo contra la baranda- algunos de tus hombres me han contado algo que ocurrió durante el entreno…muy interesante- le miró de reojo, esperando alguna reacción, que sabría que pronto llegaría. Se volteó de nuevo, y sonriendo con malicia, se acercó un poco a él- Hinata Hyuuga-

Naruto se tensó y volteó rápidamente a mirarle, un leve color rosado decoraba sus mejillas. Alzando sus cejas repetidas veces, con una mirada pervertida, Jiraya se retiró, sonriendo.

-¿Q-que sabes de…-

-Todo-

Naruto tragó duro

-¿Qué es todo?-

-Pues…todo. Desde el momento en que os conocisteis hasta el momento…no, corrijo, los momentos "clímax"-

Naruto viró su rostro a un lado, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué siempre hablaban de más sus guerreros? Tsk. Esta tarde les haría entender quien mandaba ahí.

-Hinata Hyuuga eh…-masculló Jiraya, poniendo una mano en su mentón- la hija de uno de mis guerreros…-le miró- interesante- se cruzó de brazos, mirando las paredes decoradas de oro con formas de dragones, demonios y guerreros- una chica que se alista para salvar a su padre de una muerte segura…-Naruto empuñó su mano- muy noble por su parte, pero de cualquier forma, será castigada- el rubio le miró y Jiraya viró el rostro a él- es traición, ya que ocultó su identidad y suplantó a un guardia imperial. Además de ser mujer-

-¿La van a castigar sólo por ser mujer?-preguntó sardónico

-La muerte la debe cargar siempre un hombre a su espalda.- miró de nuevo hacia las pinturas- una mujer jamás podrá soportarla-

-¿Y cuando se muere alguien preciado, un hijo por ejemplo, ¿crees que la carga la lleva también sólo el hombre?-Jiraya le miró ante su tono despectivo- Jiraya, pensé que habías madurado- se bajó de la baranda- Usako fue ahí porque quiso, aun sabiendo lo que podría ocurrirle, prefirió quedarse y afrontar sus miedos…-

_-Escúcheme porque no lo voy a repetir. Me quedaré en este campamento, aprenderé lo que tenga que aprender, combatiré y defenderé al rey, mataré al hombre que me hizo esto y después me marchare para no volver nunca más. Pienso quedarme tanto si le gusta como si no. Usted no tiene ningún derecho a decirme cuando he de irme. Haré lo que quiera, con o sin su consentimiento. Y por mucho que me grite, que me ponga a trabajar como una esclava o…o me golpee…no pienso rendirme…-_

Se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar eso.

-Atrevida…debo reconocer que tenía agallas… y un carácter que sólo dios podría soportar- negó- A pesar de ser hija de un noble, tiene la lengua muy afilada y suelta muchas barbaridades…-

_-¡Arrogante! ¡Canalla, presuntuoso, enviado del demonio, pervertido, viejo cascarrabias! ¡Bribón, inútil, bastardo, bruto, desalmado, granuja!_

Apoyó la mano sobre sus ojos, sonriendo irónico.

_-¡Vete! Vete de aquí…por favor…-se aferró a su camisa, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran al suelo- por favor…vete…por favor…-_

_Después, todo pasó tan rápido que apenas Hinata tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Naruto la había estampado contra la pared, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza y capturado sus labios._

-Es una inconsciente…-más recuerdos llegaron a su mente, enfadándolo, estrujándole el corazón…

_-No me dejes- _

Jiraya volvió a mirar las pinturas, una de las doncellas pasó delante de él, haciendo una reverencia para continuar después con su camino, un par de pájaros jugaron cerca de donde estaban, cantando con alegría…

-Me gustaría conocerla- comentó Jiraya, apoyando sus manos en la baranda- sino te importa, la invitaré al festival de los cerezos- le miró, pero Naruto únicamente apartó su mano, desviando su mirada.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo él, girando sobre sus talones-eres el emperador-

Jiraya le observó partir en silencio y cuando ya le hubo perdido de vista, viró su rostro hacia una de las decoraciones en el frontón de una gran puerta de madera.

La escena de un hombre luchando para proteger a la princesa, que yacía abrazada a él. Sonrió.

-¿Realmente dijo Usako?- dijo divertido, emprendiendo su camino.

.

.

* * *

-¡Deprisa Khan!- le espoleó Hinata- ya falta poco-

El caballo cansado de correr, movió su cabeza y aceleró su carrera. Hinata palmeó su cuello, preocupada. Sabía que estaba cansado y después de correr durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana…

.

_Cuando ya encontraban en el pie de la fría montaña, los tres decidieron parar dentro de una cueva para dormir y retomar fuerzas. Khan se situó tras ella para brindarle calor y Ryu se arrebujó con ella junto a la manta. _

_-Una chica- _

_Abrió sus ojos al escuchar una voz_

_-Patético- _

_Curiosa, Hinata se asomó sigilosa por la entrada de la cueva. _

_-Hinata, ¡qué demonios…-pero Hinata le tapó la boca a Ryu y le pidió silencio. El dragón curioso se tumbó y asomó también. _

_Cuando de entre la nieve, Hinata pudo definir a cuatro personas, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. _

_Capas negras, nubes rojas… y esas mirada frías y vacías…_

_-Akatsuki…-murmuró_

_Un hombre iba delante de ellos, con una máscara naranja cubriendo por completo su rostro, otro más, aun más terrorífico, en que ambos lados de su cuerpo tenía una especie de planta, otro hombre rubio que andaba mosqueado y uno de cabello negro y ojos rojos. _

_Hinata sintió el miedo a flor de piel y quiso acercarse a escuchar más. _

_-Matarla- dijo el enmascarado de repente. _

_-¿Y no te importa que hayan muertos tus hombres?- preguntó el rubio, a lo que el de la máscara se detuvo y observó a su alrededor las armas y los cuerpos medio enterrados por la nieve._

_-Sólo eran molestias- y continuó el camino, seguido de los otros tres-los que se dejan vencer tan fácilmente son un estorbo- _

_Ninguno de ellos dijo nada pero HInata empuñaba su mano. Un montón de hombres que peleaban junto a él…y le importaba bien poco lo que ocurría con ellos. _

_-Maldito...-siseó, cubriéndose pronto la boca al ver que el de ojos rojos se había detenido y miraba la cueva. _

_Sintió pasos acercándose y temió. _

_-Itachi- _

_Y los pasos volvieron a alejarse; con el corazón al máximo, HInata se permitió por fin respirar. _

_-Ryu, debemos ir a avisarles- _

_-¡Qué! ¡P-pero estás loca! ¿¡Tú has visto sus pintas!? Las pintas tan terroríficas que…-pero Hinata se alzó y comenzó colocar las cosas en el caballo- Hinata…-_

_-Ryu sino lo hacemos, el rey morirá- salió de la cueva y montó en Khan. Viró el rostro al no ver a su amigo que salía de la cueva con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.- Ryu…-_

_El dragón la miró, muy molesto y ella sonrió con ternura. Sabía que estaba preocupado por ella, pero debía avisarles. _

_-¿Vienes conmigo?- _

_Suspirando el dragón miró al cielo._

_-Protegednos oh dioses del más allá- exclamó él, antes de subir de un salto al caballo- ¡arranca ya bestiota negra!- _

_.  
_

-¿Cuánto queda Ryu?- le preguntó Hinata al dragón que se encontraba aferrado al cabello del caballo.

-Si seguimos de esta forma, llegaremos posiblemente a la noche-

Asintiendo, elevó la mirada al cielo, viendo el sol anaranjado. Rogaba porque no hubiera ocurrido nada aun.

* * *

Bajo alfombra estelar que formaban las estrellas, el gran imperio restaba tranquilo, bueno…tranquilo…

-¡Salud!-gritaron los guerreros brindando con sus jarras de vino o cerveza.

En una gran sala de altos techos, enormes ventanas bordadas en oro y cuadros y muebles de lo más elegantes, sobre una larga mesa repleta de comida y bebida, celebraban de nuevo los guerreros que llegaron la noche pasada, la victoria contra aquellos hombres que dejaron enterrados.

Naruto sintió una palmada, bastante dolorosa en su hombro y viró al culpable de ellos.

-Cambia esa cara, capitán- dijo sonriendo Kiba- bebe un poco- le acercó un vaso de sake a los labios.

-Ni se te ocurra- siseó, haciendo sonreír a Kiba, que se alzó de hombros y se bebió el líquido de un trago.

-Querido hijo, disfruta y relájate-

Cuando viró el rostro, una gotita resbaló de su sien al ver a Jiraya, mal sentado con las mejillas sonrojadas y una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Total, que estaba borracho.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo especial? ¿Comida, bebida?-

-Quiero irme de aquí- masculló él entre dientes. Odiaba que le obligaran a asistir a eventos y fiestas absurdas.

Kiba brindó con Shino de forma escandalosa. Al parecer, los dos también estaban borrachos.

-¡Oh vamos!- ahora Jiraya le palmeó el otro hombro, más fuerte- lo he hecho por ti. Para que olvidaras tus penas y cambiaras esa cara de amargado que traes- se colgó de sus hombros y Naruto tuvo que virar el rostro por el aliento a sake- ¿Una mujer tal vez? ¿Dos? Puedo conseguirte las que…-

-Eres el emperador, compórtate-

-Y tú eres mi hijastro- gruñó él, apartándose- ¿qué tiene de mal que quiera celebrar algo con el hijo de uno de mis alumnos?-se llenó otro vaso de sake y de un trago se lo bebió, soltando un sonoro suspiró de satisfacción. Volvió a mirarle, fijamente, entornando los ojos. Naruto rodó los ojos.-Debes estar muy enamorado- dijo de pronto Jiraya, sonriendo- Hinata Hyuuga debe ser muy hermosa-

Naruto se mantuvo mirando la mesa

-Lo es- respondió Kiba por Naruto- es la mujer más hermosa de toooodo el país- se apoyó sobre un brazo- le advierto que aquí el presente se pensó que se sentía atraído por un hombre-

-Todavía no entiendo como no pudisteis daros cuenta…-dijo él, sirviéndose otro vaso-una chica…en fin…una chica…-con las manos marcó algo frente a su pecho, pero ninguno de los tres que escuchaba le entendía- ¡Demonios! ¡Los pechos! ¿Acaso cuando la abrazasteis no pudisteis sentir algo blandito y suave?-

-No tuvimos oportunidad- respondió Shino, mirándole seriamente-Aunque se nos hacía raro que desprendiera ese agradable olor-frotó su mentón

Kiba asentía a sus palabras con energía.

-Naruto la guardó todo para él- dijo Kiba sonriendo, sorprendiendo al rey- lo supo antes que nosotros y no quiso decirnos nada. Absolutamente nada.-

Sonrojado Naruto, se negó a responder.

-¿De veras…?-preguntó con curiosidad pervertida Jiraya, mirando a Naruto- así que tu eres el único que ha podido sentir como esa masa suave se estrujaba entre tus manos… ¿Y qué tal? ¿ Es de las que tienen mucho o poco? ¿Son de las que se abarca toda la mano? ¿Te gustó?-

La ceja de Naruto empezó a subir y bajar nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se iban sonrojando de más. Pero de pronto vino a su cabeza la imagen de Hinata bajo él, mientras sus manos...y no sólo sus manos...

_Lindos. _

-Siempre me pregunte qué ocurría cuando los dos dormíais en la misma tienda. Dos hombres durmiendo juntos. Al principio me daban acardas de sólo pensar lo que podríais hacer ahí dentro. Luego cuando supimos que era una chica, volvió a mi la misma pregunta. Al menos...- continuó Kiba sonriendo con malicia-hasta aquel día…-

Naruto le miró asombrado. Una sonrisa pervertida y maligna se formó en los labios del castaño.

-En el lago…-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro por completo enrojeció.

-Oh…así que en un lago…-comentó Jiraya mientras bebía, imaginándose la escena.

-Te seguí- Kiba apoyó las manos tras suyo, en la alfombra- tenía curiosidad y…tras echar al caballo de allí…que todavía me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué le dijiste Ryu?...-

-Calla…-siseó Naruto, empuñando su mano

-¡Ese es mi hijo!-exclamó Jiraya, volviendo a palmearle con fuerza la espalda- Estoy orgulloso de ti. Buscar diferentes lugares para satisfacer al cuerpo con nuevas sensaciones…-se frotó el mentón- debería probarlo...-

Con su puño temblando de la fuerza y una vena palpitando en su frente, Naruto se contenía para golpear esas sonrisas estúpidamente pervertidas y burlonas de ellos. De pronto las puertas se abrieron, llevándose la atención de todos los hombres. Naruto abrió al máximo sus ojos y los guerreros quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

Con dos hombres inconscientes en el suelo, Hinata se detuvo respirando agitada. Traía su rostro sucio, el flequillo pegado a su frente, la camisa había sido abierta y mostraba su hombro y parte de las vendas, la espada en su espalda, los mismos pantalones y botas, el mismo cabello, las mismas mejillas sonrojadas…y sus ojos…

-Ryu…-soltó Kiba, asombrado.

Hinata los observó a todos, intentando coger el aire robado por la gran carrera y las peleas que había tenido con los guardias para conseguir entrar.

Tragó saliva, fijando la mirada en aquel que por sus ropas creyó ser el emperador. Se lamió los labios resecos.

-¡Rápido!-gritó- ¡Akatsuki está aquí! Proteged al….-algo cubrió su boca, rodeó su cintura, apegando sus brazos al cuerpo y la alzó del suelo.

-¡Usako!- gritó Naruto saltando por sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia donde era llevada. Los demás guerreros se levantaron y sacaron sus armas.

-Vaya…ya nos han descubierto-

Todos voltearon a una de las esquinas de la sala. Un hombre enmascarado, seguido de dos más.

-Akatsuki- murmuró Naruto mirando asombrado hacia el trío.

-Eres muy mala- dijo el de la máscara adelantándose un paso.

-¡Mmmp!- gritó Hinata cuando la estrujaron en esa especie de cuerdas. Naruto se volteó, viendo a otro miembro, que era quien sujetaba a Hinata.

Empuñó sus manos con fuerza

El enmascarado, conocido por nombre Tobi, observó esa pequeña reacción y sonrió. Su mirada se dirigió a hacia el emperador, rodeado por todos los guardias.

-Sabes que eso es inútil-

Jiraya se alzó de hombros, sonriendo.

-Estoy algo borracho…-se rascó la cabeza- así que a mí ya me va bien-

-No queremos problemas…sólo tu corazón- respondió con calma-pero como parece que no nos vas a poner las cosas tan fácil…Deidara, Itachi-

En un momento todos los guardias se vieron peleando contra dos hombres de una fuerza increíble.

-¡Ngh!-

Hinata sentía que aquellas cuerdas cada vez le apretaban más, si seguía así, rompería sus huesos. Abrió un ojo, buscando algo que la liberara

_Sin tan sólo pudiera llegar a mi espada_

Pasos rápidos y el sonido del hierro cortado fue todo lo que escuchó Hinata antes de sentir que las cuerdas se aflojaban y caía al vacío. Rápidamente Naruto la atrapó y dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Hinata se quitó esas cuerdas y respiró aliviada cuando se liberó de la de su boca.

-¿Estás bien?-

Hinata asintió y Naruto sonrió, revolviendo su cabello antes de levantarse. Hinata también se puso en pie, sacando su espada, sin embargo, Naruto pasó un brazo ante ella.

-Ya nos has avisado, lo mejor será que te marches-

-Qu…-

-Naruto-kun, cuánto tiempo- dijo alegremente Tobi acercándose a ellos.

Se detuvo al lado de Zetsu y colocando una mano en su máscara, esta desapareció y ante ellos pudieron ver el rostro de aquel hombre.

Una sonrisa retorcida y una mirada divertida fueron las que dieron escalofríos a Hinata, que agarró fuerte su espada.

-¿Y…quien es a la mujer a la que ahora pondrás en peligro por tu estupidez Naruto?-

-Ella no tiene nad…-

-¿Nada que ver?- soltó una risa corta y sarcástica- recuerdo que la otra vez también dijiste lo mismo?

_¿La otra vez? ¿Entonces Naruto conoce a ese hombre_? Se preguntó Hinata.

-¡Cierra el pico!-gritó saltando a él, pero Zetsu se puso en medio e interrumpió su ataque, lanzándolo de nuevo hacia atrás.

-Si quieres combatir contra mí, deberás usar al Kyuubi-

_¿Kyuubi?_ Hinata le miró asombrada. _¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto con el demonio legendario de nueve colas?_

-No me hace falta. Puedo vencerte sin su ayuda- respondió furioso Naruto.

-Oh, entonces, adelante-

Zetsu se preparó para batallar.

-Pero antes, deberás entrenar con él- dijo con una sonrisa ladina

-Vete- dijo de pronto Naruto, sorprendiéndola- protege al rey-

-P-pero son…-balbuceó preocupada, asombrándose luego al ver una sonrisa cínica

-Yo me haré cargo de ellos- y sin más se lanzó contra el enemigo, no dejándole tiempo a Hinata para pararle.

¿Marcharse? ¡Esos tipos eran dos asesinos! ¡Naruto jamás podría con ellos!

Decidió ir a atacar pero se detuvo y recordó sus palabras.

_-Protege al rey- _

Miró la espada en sus manos, brillando bajo la luz, y esa empuñadura de oro.

_Proteger al rey...Te alistaste para esto…tu deber es…_

Aferró la espada con fuerza y miró al frente. Naruto combatía, daba todo de sí para proteger a su país. Ella…ella también debía hacer lo mismo. Ella…

_Tu deber es proteger al rey_

Se escabulló rápido, pasó entre los hombres y aquellos dos que intentaban llegar al rey, Kiba luchando contra aquel hombre de cabello rubio que parecía divertirse y Shino contra el de cabello negro. Sentía golpes, huesos rompiéndose, gritos y sangre. Decidió ignorarlo y llegar como fuera hasta el rey.

Jiraya se sorprendió cuando alguien le agarró la mano y tiró de él.

-¡Venga conmigo!- y a toda prisa salieron de aquel lugar.

Tobi los siguió con la mirada y sonrió.

-Zetsu- le dijo sin mirarle- haz que necesite al Kurama- y dicho eso desapareció.

-¡Tobi!- llamó Naruto, despistándose un momento y siendo golpeado por ello con fuerza en el vientre, su mentón y su mejilla antes de salir disparado contra la pared de una patada.

Entre ruinas y polvo Naruto se incorporó.

-Despierta al Kurama- ordenó este haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

-No me hará falta- dijo limpiándose la sangre que corría por su labio con una sonrisa- antes de que te des cuentas, estarás muerto-

Y se lanzó contra él.

* * *

Hinata tiraba del rey sin saber exactamente a donde llevarle. ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba empezando a desesperarse!

Se detuvo de pronto cuando al final de aquel pasillo dos sombras se pararon ante ella. Soltó la mano del rey y se colocó firme ante él.

Tobi e Itachi descendieron del aire.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tobi a su compañero

-Deidara dijo que quería jugar- respondió el pelinegro, haciendo que el otro suspirara.

-Señor, vaya a esconderse en algún lado, yo me ocuparé de ellos- exclamó Hinata empuñando su espada ante ellos- yo le protegeré-

Jiraya se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

-Tú eres la muchacha que enterró a mis marionetas- se cruzó de brazos Tobi- te lo agradezco, no eran más que unos inútiles-

-¡Calla!-gritó ella enfadada- ¡eran personas! Hombres dispuestos a dar la vida por ti. ¿¡Cómo puedes tratarlos de esa forma!?-

Tobi sonrió

-Ya me comentaron que eras una muchacha muy mal educada- negó- ¿acaso tu padre no te enseñó a que una dama nunca debe gritar?-

-¡No soy ninguna dama!- gritó ella, furiosa- ¡Soy un guerrero! Y voy a matarle-

-Me parece bien- respondió sonriendo Tobi- yo también deseó jugar un poco contigo- y entrecerró su mirada- me serás de gran utilidad-miró a su compañero- Itachi, hazle sufrir un poco-

Y el pelinegro se adelantó a ella. Hinata aferró bien su espada antes de correr hacia él, sin embargo, una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso- dijo Jiraya colocándose ante ella.

-Señor…-susurró sorprendida HInata

-Jamás pensé esto de ti Tobi, contra una dama- se cruzó de brazos, negando- un caballero jamás alzaría la mano a una mujer-

-Hace tiempo que dejé de ser un caballero- respondió él otro, alzándose de hombros- por lo tanto, me da igual matar a un hombre, mujer o niño. Para mí, todos son insectos-

-Mald…-siseó Hinata, siendo parada de nuevo por el rey. Lo miró.

-Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, te creía un buen muchacho. Peeero…-suspiró- supongo que el tiempo cambia a las personas- miró a Itachi- si no te importa, yo seré tu oponente- y miró a Tobi- al fin y al cabo, es a mí a quien queréis muerto no?-

Tobi empuñó sus manos, odiando esa sonrisa calmada.

-Itachi, si fallas seré yo quien te mate a ti-

Itachi le miró por encima del hombro.

-Cierra la boca- y miró a Jiraya- haré lo que me dé la gana-

Se posicionó para atacar y los dos se quedaron fijamente mirando.

-¡Oh!, un segundo- se volteó- pequeña guerrera mía, deberás ir a esconderte en algún lugar. No me fio de ese tipo-señaló con el pulgar a Tobi- mientras yo me entretengo con el otro-

-P-pero señor, ¡no puedo abandonarle! Naruto…-calló de pronto cuando él le sujetó del rostro.

-Lo sé. Pero créeme, le tengo más miedo a Naruto que esos dos-

Hinata sintió que iba a llorar. ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo que se apartara? ¿Qué le abandonara?

Tobi rodó los ojos

-S-señor no puedo hacerlo…Naruto confía en mí…-

-Por eso- le interrumpió él, sonriendo. Hinata desvió su mirada, que amenazaba con ponerse a llorar.- Naruto jamás me perdonaría tu muerte-

-¡Pero no voy a morir!- gritó ella, apartando las manos de su cara- ¡Yo también se pelear!-frustrada e indignada le miró, reteniendo sus lágrimas- No voy a…-

-Aburrido- Hinata abrió sus ojos de pronto y se volteó al sentir la presencia de Tobi tras ella- lo siento viejo, pero me la llevo-

-¡Espe..!-gritó Jiraya cuando la nube había desaparecido, llevándose a Hinata. Suspiró negando, volviendo su cuerpo a Itachi. -Sólo espero que no se enamore de ella- comentó sonriendo hacia Itachi- Naruto se enfadaría si supiera que le han quitado algo suyo-

El pelinegro, sin responder, se posicionó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en defender a un ser débil e inútil como ella?- le preguntó, llevándose como respuesta una sonrisa amplia y radiante de Jiraya

-No es algo que comprendas...o tal vez si...- de un salto, se lanzó contra él, golpes, esferas de magia, destellos…Jiraya volvió a caer sobre sus pies, respirando agitado- ¡Diablos! ¡Es la primera vez que una mujer me dice que va a protegerme! Dime si eso no es alegría para el cuerpo-

Itachi le miró fijamente durante largos segundos, antes de volver a atacarle.

-No, definitivamente no lo comprendo-

* * *

Hinata cayó sobre el suelo duro, se reincorporó mirando asustada que no traía entre sus manos la espada. Miró a su alrededor, agarrando el arma que encontró algo más alejado. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos antes de alzarse y empuñarla al frente.

Tobi ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres pelear?- se cruzó de brazos-adelante-

Y sin más miramientos, Hinata corrió hacia él. Arriba y abajo, de frente por los lados, pero por más que intentaba darle con su espada, el hombre la esquivaba, la empujaba, repetidas veces le golpeó, mandándola contra el suelo con facilidad. Pero Hinata volvía a alzarse y a ir contra él. La alzaba por el aire, la tiraba contra el suelo, y volvía a alzarla para tirarla de nuevo. La espada había desaparecido de sus manos y su cuerpo dolía a horrores. Tosía y sacaba sangre por la boca.

Pero…

-¿Aun quieres más?- preguntó él, divertido

Hinata se colocó en pie como pudo. Sus piernas temblaban, una mano sujetaba su vientre, su camisa estaba llena de agujeros y seguramente debería tener el rostro lleno de sangre y moratones.

Tobi ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con cinismo

-No sé quién eres, pero realmente estás deseando morir-

Hinata se lo encontró de pronto frente a ella y demasiado tarde para escapar, le agarró del rostro con rudeza e inclinó el suyo.

-Pero parece que eres algo importante para Naruto, así que por el momento, te mantendré viva-

-S-se equivoca…-respondió ella débilmente

-¿Me equivoco?-

Hinata consiguió formar una sonrisa irónica

-S-solo soy s-su juguete…é-él…no le importaría….que muriera…-

-Hmmm….-meditó él- ¿cómo se yo que no mientes?-

-M-máteme…hágalo y verá que…-pero Tobi le agarró con más fuerza el rostro, acercándolo al completo al suyo.

-No soporto que me digan que he de hacer- siseó contra sus labios con furia arrastrada-una sola palabra más y te desintegraré-

Temblaba y lo sabía. Él se reía por eso y ella estaba a punto de llorar por ello. Tenía miedo. Miedo de la muerte. De saber si era dolorosa o no, de saberse si acompañada o no…

No quería tener miedo y lo tenía.

_Al fin y al cabo…eres solo una chica_

Su mente traicionera provocó que una lágrimas resbalara por su mejilla y él, sonriendo, la lamiera.

-Eso está mejor- Hinata se hundió en sus ojos fríos, rojos como la sangre, vacíos de sentimientos- tiembla…tenme miedo…llora...ódiame…-Hinata cerró sus ojos al sentir de nuevo su lengua lamiendo sus lágrimas. Sus puños se empuñaron y sintió rabia y asco.

-Suéltame…-quiso sonar ruda, pero su voz temblaba.

Tobi se separó, sonriendo al ver su mirada iracunda.

-Eres divertida mocosa…quizá podamos seguir divirtiéndonos algo más antes de que llegue algún idiota-

Abrió sus ojos impactada cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin que ya pudiera pararlas.

_No. _

Los labios de Naruto

_No_

Ella quería convivir con el recuerdo de sus labios

_No…_

No quería olvidar a Naruto.

_¡Naruto!_

Tobi se separó, sonriendo con sorna. Sin soltar el rostro de Hinata, giró su cuerpo.

-Así que has vencido-

Sus ojos azules eran dorados y rasgados, una sombra roja recorría ellos y tres marcas en sus mejillas habían aparecido. Sus dientes afilados, sin su camisa y con sangre en varias partes de su pecho, sus pantalones con rasgones y llenos de sangre. A su alrededor, un aura roja que emanaba mucho calor con la forma de un zorro, con dos colas apareciendo tras él.

_¿Naruto?_ Hinata no creía lo que veía

-Supongo que habrás venido a por ella…-miró a Hinata- con que sólo eras un juguete…-miró a Naruto-¿dime Naruto-kun, desatarías al Kurama si la mato?-

Naruto apoyó sus manos en el suelo y una tercera cola apareció, su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo, formándose a su alrededor esa aura más gruesa y espesa.

Gruñía, mostraba su afilada dentadura, la saliva resbalando por la boca…Y Hinata seguía sin comprender. ¿Por qué Naruto desataría al Kurama? ¿Qué tenía que ver él con…

-Te lo estás preguntando verdad-le soltó el rostro y agarró del cuello, estrujando- el hombre que supuestamente te utiliza como juguete no es nada más que el jinchuriki del Kurama ¿te lo puedes creer?-fingió sorpresa, sonriendo con malicia

-Qué…-cerró un ojo, aferrándose a las manos que empezaban a dejarla sin aire

-Así es mocosa… y gracias a ti podré desatar la furia del demonio que lleva dentro- la miró- así que…sigámonos divirtiéndonos-

Naruto se lanzó contra él pero Tobi desapareció y al instante apareció en otro lado, para sonreír cínico y lanzar a Hinata contra uno de los muros de la pared.

Una cuarta cola, una quinta, una sexta… a medida que eran los golpes que recibía Hinata, más desaparecía Naruto y se formaba el demonio, más grande, más feroz y temible…

A media inconsciencia, Hinata consiguió coger, en un instante cogió su espada y consiguió clavársela en el vientre. Tobi gritó, por supuesto, pero furioso la miró mientras ella sonreía. Hinata la clavó bien, sabiendo que debía haberle salido por el otro lado.

Ahora sí, ese tipo estaba bien muert…

Pero toda sonrisa se esfumó cuando él se quitó la espada, lanzándola bien lejos. La sangre corrió a borbotones al suelo y de impactada que estaba, no pudo moverse.

-Maldita…-

Lo último que pudo ver Hinata fue esa mano frente a ella mandándola con mucha fuerza contra la pared, incrustándola en ella.

Tobi puso la mano en su vientre pero sonreía.

-¿Qué tal si ahora tú y yo jugamos un poco?-preguntó al furioso Naruto

-¡Naruto!-

Ayudado por Shino, Kiba y algunos de los hombres aparecieron muy malheridos.

-Llegamos tarde…-siseó Shino, buscando a su alrededor-¡Ryu!-gritó, yendo a por ella. Kiba le siguió- ¡Ryu, Ryu! ¡Despierta!- le palmeaba el rostro- ¡Mierda, Hinata despierta!-

-¡Hinata!- gritó Kiba arrodillándose a su lado- oe, Hinata…-

Al escuchar sus gritos Hinata se despertó y como pudo se incorporó en el suelo.

-Naruto…-susurró, enfocando la mirada borroso hacia el gran demonio que ahora tenía más colas- Naruto…-

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-dijo Shino al ver que el suelo empezaba a temblar ya resquebrajarse.

Ayudó a Hinata a cargarse sobre uno de sus hombros, pero ella se negó a dar un paso.

-Naruto…hay que…debemos ayudarle…-

-No te preocupes por él…Naruto…-pero Hinata se soltó y sacando fuerzas de saber donde, corrió hacia el demonio-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata vuelve!-

El suelo se partió antes que ellos pudieran ir tras ella.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Kiba, buscando lugares por donde pasar-¡Hinata!-

.

Tobi reía, aunque al hacerlo tosía sangre. Esa maldita mocosa le había agujereado pero bien. Escupió sangre, mirando con ira al demonio, cada vez más grande y con falta de únicamente de una cola. Una más y el Kurama lo poseería por completo.

-¡Estúpida debilidad humana!-exclamó, llamando la atención del demonio-¡por amor! ¡Por amor te volviste débil e inútil! ¡Kurama, despierta y destroza esta maldita aldea! ¡Destrúyelo todo a tu paso!-

Desde la aldea, los aldeanos corrían de un lado a otro al ver al gran demonio, agarraban a sus hijos, corrían a esconderse, gritaban despavoridos.

Tobi sentía los gritos, y sonreía por ello.

-¡Destrúyelo todo a tu pas- calló de pronto y sangre brotó de su boca. Trastabilló un poco, antes de virar el rostro y encontrarse con la mirada perlada de Hinata, que sujetaba la espada contra su espalda, la cual había clavado.

La empuñadura de oro brilló y se deslizó por todo el filo de la espada.

-Espero…que se pudra en el infierno- siseó ella con rabia, clavando más la espada al fondo, saliendo por el otro lado, machándole el rostro.

Tobi gritó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo sangre y cayendo de la herida a chorros. Sin fuerzas, y a punto de caer desmayada, Hinata sintió alivio.

-Tú vendrás conmigo-

Y el tiempo se detuvo, Kiba y Shino gritaron mientras se acercaban a ella, el Kurama gritó tan alto que retumbó la tierra, sintió los gritos Jiraya a lo lejos y Hinata…bajó la mirada al encontrarse la misma espada de su padre clavada en el centro de su pecho. Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con una sonrisa retorcida y unos ojos llenos de diversión.

Sintió frío, que sus funciones vitales se detenían…que se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad…desvió la mirada hacia el demonio, que parecía estar mirándole y ella…ella le sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos y perderse en la más remota oscuridad.

_Lo siento Naruto…chicos…siento haber sido un estorbo para todos…Pero…pero a pesar de haberlo sido…no me arrepiento de haberos conocido…de conocerte a ti, Naruto…_

_Te amo_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_Me he quedado sin palabras...¿qué ha ocurrido? Hinata ha... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Un fin de verdad...o un fin con un final...triste y apagado?  
_

_No sé, no sé que hacer...¿Naruto, que opinas?  
_

_Y vosotros, ¿que opinais? ¿Continúo o no? Merezco comentarios por este final...¿final?  
_

_¡Actualizo rápido eh! ;)  
_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo...o no!  
_

_:)  
_


	9. Respuestas

_Anteriomente Akatsuki apareció en el castillo del emperador. Naruto y los demás compañeros lucharon contra ellos, Hinata se quedó a solas con Tobi. Después de una brutal paliza, Naruto termina convirtiendose en demonio. Hinata consigue clavar su espada a Tobi, pero ella también acaba gravemente herida. Llegando incluso...a la muerte..._

* * *

**CAPITULO 9-Respuestas**

.

.

.

_¿Dónde…estoy?_

Entreabrió sus ojos, sentía el suelo temblar bajo su cuerpo, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada…dolida, cerrándose sus ojos debido al cansancio. Ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo podía mover…

_¿Qué ocurre?_

Frente a ella, trozos de suelo alzándose, un hombre en una capa roja saltó al otro lado, estaba herido…había sangre…enfocó su mirada…sangre en su boca…¿Por qué sonreía?...el cabello negro…truenos y bolas mágicas salían de sus manos…

_¿Dónde…estoy…?_

Miró a su alrededor, entornando sus ojos…su mirada se perdía….abrió sus ojos al completo, asombrándose al ver un gran zorro de color rojo con muchas colas…su boca…una gran bola de un azul muy oscuro se creaba…

_¿Quién…_

Quiso mover su cuerpo, pero le pesaba tanto…¿le habían herido?

_Naruto…_

La bola cada vez se hacía más grande y tras ella, Hinata pudo apreciar unos ojos rojos, rasgados…todo llegó a su cabeza, llenándola de imágenes…

Él era…

-Naruto…-susurró

Volvieron a cerrarse sus ojos, pero ella, decidida a alzarse, los abrió. No podía. Su cuerpo…le era imposible…se inundaron sus ojos de lágrimas.

_Naruto…_

La bola salió disparada, destrozando una parte de aquel gran castillo. El demonio gruñía, estaba fuera de si, rompía todo cuando se pasara ante sus ojos…

_Naruto..!_

¿Por qué no oía nada? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba?

Finalmente las lágrimas salieron, arrastrándose a un lado de la cara.

El hombre empezó a crear algo en su mano y el demonio de la misma forma que antes, también.

Ya no aguantaba más…estaba cansada…muy cansada…

Parpadeó lentamente, viendo a dos personas acercarse a ella.

Lo último que pudo ver fue esa gran bola lanzada contra el hombre. Toda conexión con ese mundo, desapareció.

_¡NARUTO!_

Abrió sus ojos de pronto, pero los volvió a cerrar y abrió lentamente para observar bien a su alrededor. El techo de un color marrón muy clarito, muebles, una ventana abierta…se intentó levantar pero un pinchazo agudo en el vientre se lo impidió.

-No te esfuerces-

Viró el rostro a un lado.

-Tsunade…dónde…-

-En el palacio de rey...-La rubia de ojos marrones le sonrió y agarró su mano.-Ya estás a salvo Hinata-

_¿A salvo? _

Y a su cabeza llegaron de pronto todos los sucesos ocurridos. La carrera con Khan, las peleas, el demonio…

Se sentó de pronto en la cama, quejándose ante esa horrible acción.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras demonios!-masculló Tsunade molesta- cuando digo algo quiero que…-

-¿Y Naruto?- le interrumpió ella, más alejada de ese dolor- ¿Dónde está Naruto?-

Tsunade se alzó y dirigió a la mesa donde tenías sus ungüentos y curaciones.

-No lo sé- respondió ella continuando con su tarea.

-¿C-cómo que no lo sabe?-preguntó temerosa ella-que…-

-La última vez que lo vi fue anoche- Se volteó y apoyó contra la mesa, mirándola- no se ha apartado de ti ni un momento-

Eso la reconfortó.

-¿Entonces…está bien? ¿No está herido? ¿Puedo ir a verle?-

-Alto, alto ahí muchacha- la frenó Tsunade antes que se alzara de la cama- primero, no podrás poner el pie fuera de esta cama hasta dentro de unas semanas, segundo…-suspiró- Naruto está perfectamente bien, no tiene ninguna herida- Hinata sonrió- cuarto, no, no puedes ir a verle y quinto…-calló unos segundos- Naruto partió esta mañana al alba… y nadie sabe hacia dónde- juntó sus manos, reposándolas en su cuerpo-lo único que me dejo fue una simple despedida-

-S-se ha…-apartó la mirada, incrédula.

Tsunade la observó con un deje de tristeza.

La noche anterior Tsunade entró al cuarto para revisar a Hinata, sin sorprenderse al ver a Naruto allí. Desde que terminó todo aquello, Naruto no se había apartado de Hinata en ningún momento. Sujetaba su pequeña mano blanca entre las suyas, pero no decía nada. Únicamente la observaba y de esa forma, se pasaba horas y día tras día.

Sabía que se sentía culpable por ello, y nadie, ni siquiera ella había podido conseguir que se quitara esa culpa de la cabeza. Naruto era muy obcecado y estaba claro que el accidente no lo olvidaría tan fácil.

En el pie de la cama Tsunade observó una gran mochila.

_-¿Te marchas?-_

_Naruto siguió mirando a Hinata, como si en esa habitación no existiera más que ella y el terrible dolor que le había causado._

_-Es lo mejor- respondió al rato, llevando la mano de Hinata a sus labios_

_-¿Para ella o para ti?- _

_Dejó sus labios en su mano, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. _

_-Si me quedo aquí únicamente le causaré dolor- abrió sus ojos, mostrando sus orbes azul apagado- y no podré apartarme de ella. Por más que lo desee…-_

_-Fue sólo un accidente Naruto. Tú no tienes la culpa. Hinata se enfrentó a Tobi y…-_

_-Y por ello resultó herida-refutó con furia, mirándole. Tsunade vio en sus ojos el dolor y la profunda tristeza enmarcada con una ojeras -no pude protegerla- volvió a mirar a Hinata- conmigo sufrirá. Ser el jinchuriki de Kurama es lo que comporta…sufrimiento y muerte- la observó durante largos segundos antes de dejar su mano con cuidado._

_-Mataste a Tobi por ello, Akatsuki es algo muerto, ya no existe ningún peligro Naruto. Tu marcha es solo una excusa para alejarte de ella- sonó algo ruda, pues la cabezonería de Naruto siempre la sacaba de quicio. ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre tan testarudo?- sabes que se pondrá muy triste cuando sepa que no estás- _

_-Prefiero que llore…a verla morir- _

_Tsunade suspiró, viendo a Naruto subir una pierna a la cama y depositar un beso en la frente de Hinata. Se separó segundos después, mirándola antes de dirigirse a su mochila._

_-Ella te ama- insistió por última vez Tsunade, pensando que de esa forma podía obligarle a quedarse- le romperás el corazón- _

_Naruto se colocó la mochila en el hombro y volvió a mirar a la cama, sonriendo con ternura._

_-Se olvidará de mí. El tiempo…hará lo que tenga que hacer- y volteó a mirar a Tsunade, que negaba con una mano sobre su frente- me marcho. Gracias por todo vieja- _

_Tsunade entrecerró la mirada_

_-No pienses que voy a despedirte con un beso y un abrazo, porque lo que estás haciendo es el peor error de tu vida- y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado- lárgate y conciénciate de la estupidez que estás haciendo- _

_-Espero volver a verte- sonrió él, volviendo a mirar la cama antes de desaparecer por la puerta. _

Tsunade frotó el puente de su nariz, molesta al recordar ese momento. Era un idiota. No había más explicación para describir la estupidez que ese niño estaba realizando.

Los dos se amaban, eso podía verlo hasta el mismo ciego, pero Naruto tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a la persona que amaba…

Por una parte comprendía que Naruto no quisiera eso, pues el kurama había hecho varios estragos a lo largo de su vida, pero… ¿y la muchacha?

Como respuesta a su pregunta mental, escuchó un sollozo, y cuando elevó su mirada, ella, aquella muchacha enamorada de un jinchuriki, lloraba. Lágrimas brillantes como diamantes caían de sus ojos, deslizándose por su rostro y cayendo en la cama y sus manos empuñadas.

Se obligó a mirar a un lado.

-No pienses que su fue porque no te ama, porque no es así- interrumpió ella de forma ruda, de la cual luego se arrepintió- lo siento...-la miró-pero no quiero que lo odies porque no se lo merece.- se acercó a la cama y sentó, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando las manos en la cama- puede que para ti sea doloroso e incluso sientas ira, pero Naruto en ningún momento pensé en abandonarte. Se aleja de ti por miedo- pasó la mirada de la puerta a Hinata- te ama tanto que teme perderte por culpa de kurama-

Hinata la miró fijamente, casi con confusión. Sonriendo, Tsunade estiró su brazo y agarró el dije de aquel collar en su cuello.

-Recuerdas que te dije que Naruto estuvo enamorado de Sakura. Pues por ello, la puso en peligro. Tuvo tanto miedo de perderla…-miró sus ojos- Sakura estuvo a punto de morir en manos de Tobi- sus padres…también murieron…por el kurama y en el mundo no ha tenido a nadie más que Jiraya…-sonrió mirando el dije- yo, quizás un poco, y algunos amigos. Pero siempre se mantuvo alejado. Nunca se acercó lo suficiente por miedo a coger más que la mano. Si lo hacía, temía ponernos en peligro- dejó el dije, que brilló- por eso…-miró sus ojos- no pienses que está haciendo mal tan sólo por querer protegerte-

Hinata bajó su mirada, perdiéndose en algún punto de aquellas blancas y delicadas sabanas.

-Tonto…-susurró ella, llevándose una mirada sorprendida de la rubia- yo no necesito que me proteja- fijo sus ojos perlados en los castaños de Tsunade- soy un guerrero-

Tsunade tuvo que estudiar bien sus palabras antes de sonreír y ponerse a reír. Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué había de chistoso en sus palabras? Era cierto que no necesitaba que la protegiera. Ella se valía para defenderse sola ante cualquier enemigo…y el Kurama.

-Un guerrero…-repitió Tsunade, mirándola con una gran sonrisa-posiblemente, eso es lo que necesite Naruto- se levantó y desempacó sus ungüentos- entiendo porque le gustas tanto- murmuró negando.

-¿Cuándo podré ir a buscarle?- preguntó de pronto, haciendo sonreír a Tsunade.

-En cuanto…-se volteó- esa herida se haya cerrado por completo y…-bajo la mirada a su vientre sobre la sabana- esa barriga empiece a crecer-

-¿Eh?-Hinata se descompuso por un momento

-No pongas esa cara- se acercó Tsunade con todos los ungüentos y hierbas- cuando uno tiene relaciones sexuales sin protección eso es lo que ocurre- bajó la sabana y empezó a desenvolver las vendas- un hijo-

Abrió la boca, impactada mientras Tsunade seguía curando

-Si la herida hubiera llegado a tu vientre, ten por seguro que esa noticia no te alegraría tanto- apartó la venda y examinó la herida-pero como pareces ser una suertuda..-la miró- tendrás un hijo sano y fuerte como su padre-

_¿Hijo?_

-Y lo sé. Soy médico, así que ni se te ocurra poner mis palabras en duda. Túmbate- la empujó con suavidad- una semana aproximadamente…aun así…- la miró- ¿irás a buscarle?-

Sonrió. Bajo lágrimas de felicidad, Hinata sonrió, asintiendo mientras cubría sus ojos.

-Para que pregunto…-rodó los ojos Tsunade, sonriendo.

-¡Un hijo!-la puerta se abrió de pronto y entró un alarmado Hiashi, seguida de su madre y su hermana.

-¿¡Un hijo!?-le siguió después el dragón Ryu, asombrado

Hinata tuvo que cubrirse rápidamente, sonrojada.

-Señor Hiashi, le dije que no podía entrar-

-Hinata-chan, ¿es cierto eso?-preguntó Hana asombrada- estás…-

-¿Estás esperando un hijo de él?-preguntó Ryu bien asombrado

Hinata desvió la mirada, muy sonrojada.

-Les repito. Soy médico. Ella está embarazada-

-¡Genial onee-chan!-exclamó Hanabi saltando a la cama-¡tendré otro hermanito! –le abrazó

-H-hanabi-nee…-lloró, pero de dolor ahora Hinata.

-Mi hija embarazada…-Hana sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas- y yo que pensé que nunca…-

-¡Por eso fue que me echó fuera aquel día en el lago el maldito!-gruñó Ryu empuñando su mano.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

-Hana, ¿acaso te das cuenta de quién es el padre?- preguntó asombrado por la reacción de su mujer y su hija

-El capitán, ¿no?- le preguntó a Tsunade con una sonrisa, a lo que respondió con otra -¿No es romántico?-

-Lo mato- siseó Ryu, saliendo de la habitación mientras picaba sus puños.

_Ryu-chan…_

-¡No, no lo es! Ese tipo…-miró a Hinata, que miró a un lado- lleva una semana en cama, como quiere que…-

-¡Una semana!- se sentó de pronto Hinata, tirando a su hermana al suelo y quejándose de nuevo por ese dolor- u-una semana…-se cubrió sonrojada, no recordó de nuevo que andaba desnuda.

-Tenías una buena herida- respondió Tsunade sin mirarla- necesitabas tiempo para descansar-

-P-pero…-entonces se puso a pensar. Su primera vez no fue nada más que hace unos días, luego en aquel lago y la tienda del capitán…miró a Tsunade alarmada. Era imposible. El capitán tenía… ¿Cómo podía haber…?

-No me preguntes como pudo haber tenido tanta puntería porque eso si que no lo sé- dijo sonriendo- No tengo ni idea de cuándo lo hicisteis ni como, y prefiero seguir sin saberlo…pero lo que está bien claro es que estás esperando un hijo-

-¡Nee-chan, debes exigirle que se case contigo!-exclamó frunciendo el ceño Hanabi- ¿verdad que si mamá?-

-Por supuesto cariño- Hiashi la miró asombrado- un caballero no puede desflorar a una dama y después irse como si nada hubiera ocurrido- se cruzó de brazos- Hinata, deberás ir a buscarle y exigirle que cumpla con su deber-

-P-pero…-

Ella no tenía pensado ir a buscarle para eso. Ella sólo…cuando la mirada se desvió a su padre, se puso pálida y miró a un lado.

_Mejor será no decirle nada a Naruto_

-Quiero hablar con Hinata a solas-

Ahora sí que le iba a caer una reprimenda de las grandes.

-Pero papá, nee-chan se acaba despertar y…-pero la mirada de su madre le advirtió que callara y le siguiera fuera. Resoplando, se bajo de la cama- me alegro mucho que estés despierta- le dijo antes de correr hacia su madre y cerrar la puerta Tsunade.

Hinata sonrió con ternura.

-Hinata Hyuuga-

Hinata desvió su mirada cuando él se sentó en la cama, frente a ella.

-Mírame cuando te hablo- sonó rudo y ofuscado, aun así Hinata le miró-debería azotarte por esto- Hinata bajó su mirada a la sábana- agarraste mi espada sin mi permiso, desapareciste sin más, hiciste que tanto tu madre como tu hermana se preocuparan, no supimos nada de ti durante semanas…-

-Lo siento…-

-Y a mí me mataste por dentro- asombrada por esas palabras, Hinata elevó la mirada, encontrándose sorprendida con la perlada suya dolorida y brillosa- ¿sabes las noches que no pude dormir pensando si habrías muerto? Sabes lo que llegué a sufrir pensando en lo peor…-puso una mano en su pecho, respirando fuerte- mi hija batallando, matando a hombres, su cuerpo perdido en algún rincón de este reino…sangre…y…-Hinata le abrazó prontamente, y Hiashi así le correspondió, estrechándola con fuerza.

-Lo siento…lo siento papá- lloró en silencio, abrazando a su padre con tristeza- N-no quería verte muerto…mamá, Hanabi y yo…las tres te necesitamos…-

Hiashi la separó, sujetando su rostro.

-Y yo también os necesito- dijo él, limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla- sois todo lo que un hombre como yo podía merecer- volvió a abrazarla- mi preciosa familia-

Hinata se arrebujó en sus brazos, sonriendo cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó.

-papá…-

-¿hm?- Hiashi abrió sus ojos y la miró, sonrojándose también al ver que abrazaba la espalda desnuda de su hija- ¡Ah!- la soltó y levantó mientras Hinata se cubría-l-lo siento…no quería….-

Hinata sonrió al verle tan cohibido.

-Y-ya eres toda una mujer y yo no tengo...no puedo…-calló y volteó rápidamente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿Estás embarazada?!-

Y Hinata se sonrojó, pero sin poder reprimirlo más, rió.

Hiashi estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas, furioso. Si llegaba a toparse con ese canalla algún día, se las vería con el general puño de hierro.

Lo juraba por lo más sagrado

.

.

.

* * *

**Un mes después…**

-Y…-Hiashi observó su jardín lleno de guardias armados-¿a qué debo su visita, señor?-viró el rostro hacia el tablero de damas que tenía delante.

-Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos- respondió Jiraya moviendo una ficha

-Fue hace un par de semanas que salimos de su imperio señor- respondió Hiashi, moviendo otra ficha.

-Aquí tienen- dijo Hana dejando dos tazas de té- querido, afuera hay otro caballero que le encantaría conocer a Hinata-

Hiashi suspiró cansado. No comprendía como después de haber luchado en una guerra, Hinata se hubiera convertido en alguien que todos los caballeros quisieran conocer.

Era tan…contradictorio.

-Dile que sintiéndolo mucho…-

-Que se pierda- respondió Jiraya interrumpiendo a Hiashi- Hinata ya tiene a mi hijastro en su corazón y nada le hará cambiar de parecer por mucho caballero rico o amable que se presente-

Hana miró a Hiashi, que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien señor, así lo informaré- y se alejó de ahí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi hija la que está enamorada hasta las trancas y no tu hijastro?- masculló algo molesto- está claro que no puede vivir sin ella. Bien que lo dijiste-

-Hiashi, Hiashi…querido amigo-sonrió Jiraya- sé que mi hijo está loquito por tu hija, un clara prueba de eso es su embarazo. Naruto nunca se hubiera descuidado de eso, sino fuera porque realmente estaba desesperado-

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hija le ha seducido?-masculló entre dientes

-Posiblemente. No, no me mires así- rió él- tu hija es bien linda y con un cuerpecito así…-

-No voy a entrar en detalles del cuerpo de mi hija contigo- movió otra ficha, girando una negra.

-Está bien…Pero debes aceptar que tu hija no se hubiera marchado hace tan solo unas semanas a buscarle si no fuera porque está realmente enamorada de él- movió otra ficha, satisfecho con su respuesta

Una venita palpitaba en la frente de Hiashi

-Mi conclusión es que ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro- dijo Jiraya, mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

Hiashi suspiró. Discutir con el rey era algo en lo que nunca terminaría. Era tan cabezota como él mismo. Todos esos años a su servicio le habían servido para darse cuenta que era tan terco como una mula

-De acuerdo- dijo moviendo otra ficha

-Perfecto- dijo Jiraya, girando la última pieza blanca, sorprendiendo a Hiashi al ver todo el tablero blanco- por cierto, ya que vamos a ser familia, ¿has pensado un nombre para el bebé?-

.

.

-¡Se fue! ¡Y sin mí!-

Ryu andaba de un lado a otro en el jardín, con las manos unidas tras su espalda, maldiciendo el no haberse dado cuenta del plan que tenía su amiga para huir sin él.

-¡Yo! Que soy su guardián, como tiene el descaro de partir sin mí. Pequeña mentirosa y...-

-Nee, Ryu-chan- Hanabi se estiró sobre la hierba, sujetando su rostro en ambas manos- pero nee-chan quería estar a solas con el capitán-

-Y yo le hubiera dejado su tiempo, por supuesto. Pero, ¿Quién me dice que el capitán cumpla con su deber? ¿Quién me dice a mí que no la abandonara? Los hombres son tan…- resopló, molesto- no me fio.-

Se sentó frente a ella, cruzado de brazos

-No te preocupes- respondió Hanabi sonriendo, extrañando al dragón- Hinata-nee volverá con el capitán. Tenlo por seguro-

Ryu la miró durante largos segundos, dudando de esas palabras.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué puedes verme?-

Hanabi apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos en el pasto, sonriendo. Su largo cabello castaño esparciéndose por su espalda y la hierba…

-Porque yo creo en ti-

.

.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de aquel oscuro lugar y se retiró la capa. La poca luz que iluminaba ese lugar, muchas mujeres, hombres borrachos, riendo, formando una pelea, jugando a cartas, las habitaciones de arriba, seguramente donde las mujeres harían favores a los forasteros que por ahí pasaban, el olor a alcohol impregnado en el aire…Naruto tuvo que conformarse con eso en cuanto se quedó sin comida ni bebida.

Una mujer se acercó moviendo sus caderas de forma seductora, pero Naruto únicamente le pidió una botella de sake. Ella, molesta, se alejó y Naruto sonrió.

De lo que menos tenía ganas era de un revolcón con una fulana

Las luces del establecimiento se apagaron y sobre el pequeño escenario se centró una luz roja.

Ni con una fulana ni otra mujer…su deseo se había apagado por completo ante otras hermosas mujeres.

La misma mujer que le había atendido le sirvió la botella y un vaso, exigiéndole el cobre. Naruto así lo hizo y esta se lo arrancó de la mano, todavía con la mosca en el oído.

Una música se empezó a escuchar y en el escenario iluminaron a una mujer ataviada con un vestido largo muy ajustado pero con un corte desde el principio donde se podía ver una liga hasta su pie y otro corte igual en la otra parte, mostrando así al completo sus piernas. Era pelirroja y debía aceptar Naruto que era muy hermosa.

_No tanto como ella_

La mujer empezó a cantar y unos gritos se escucharon cuando otra mujer salió de entre las sombras, moviendo sus caderas. Era una canción lenta, con toques claramente sensuales y eróticos. La misma letra hablaba del lugar donde estaba.

_-Ella te ama…le romperás el corazón-_

Naruto se sirvió el vaso y le dio un tragó de golpe. Necesitaba emborracharse un poco y olvidarse por un momento, de aquella muchacha que no hacía más que estar presente en su cabeza.

_-No me dejes-_

Los gritos subieron y los hombres se apartaron de las mesas sólo para acercase más al escenario. Naruto se sirvió otro vaso y de otro trago se lo bebió.

Debía olvidarse para siempre de ella

Meneó su cabeza, enfocando su mirada a su alrededor. Hacía demasiado calor en ese lugar, y tuvo que quitarse su capa y abrir la chaqueta. Un saxofón sonó y acompañó la voz de la mujer, que era muy atractiva. Sirviéndose otro vaso, Naruto volteó al escenario, viendo a esa mujer cantar, pero miraba hacia un lado. Él también siguió su mirada. Había otra mujer, esta era más pequeña y tenía el cabello corto, pues bajo una gorra blanca parecida a la de un marinero de esos con los que se había topado, podía reflejarse pequeños mechones azulados. No podía ver bien su rostro, pero sabía delinear bien la silueta de su cuerpo.

Por un momento ese cuerpo llamó su atención y quiso saber que podía encontrar bajo ese top a rayas blanco y negro que cubría esos plenos pechos. El vientre levemente relleno, esos pantalones negros muy cortos y ajustados, unas ligas sujetando desde el final del pantalón unas medias de red y finalmente unos zapatos de tacón.

Naruto se llevó el vaso a la boca y saboreó el licor.

De pronto y tras ella, aparecieron más chicas y la que había estado bailando dio pasos hacia el frente, empezando a cantar.

Naruto escupió el sake que tenía en su boca, se atragantó y elevó la mirada de nuevo hacia esa chica, bien impresionado. Esas cejas, sus ojos grandes de color de una perla, su nariz, esos dulces labios repasados con un color rojo atrayente…y esa voz…

¡Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo!

-Usako…-

* * *

Sobre el escenario ante la mirada lasciva de millones de hombres, Hinata se movía lenta y sensualmente, siguiendo el ritmo de su canción. Sin embargo, su mirada buscaba en aquel burdel la única que podía identificar como más hermosa, la azulada de Naruto.

Pero como en los anteriores lugares en los que había estado, allí no encontraba nada. Ni rastro ni de su cabello…

Siguió moviéndose junto con las otras bailarinas.

Sabía que no debía estar haciendo estas cosas. Primeramente, porque tanto esfuerzo para su hijo no era adecuado y segundo, ¡porque lo que estaba haciendo era lo más vergonzoso que podía haber hecho en la vida!

Era la primera vez que bailaba ante tantos hombres medio desnuda y aunque estaba cantando, sentía cada vez más nervios que la agarrotaban. Pero necesitaba dinero para continuar su viaje, lugares donde alojarse al menos por una noche, para continuar con su búsqueda. Y con ayuda de su voz, cantaba en bares y burdeles para ganarse el pan.

Lo que no pensó es que en aquel lugar tuviera que cantar y bailar…de _esa_ forma y con _esa_ ropa. Ella andaba ropa con pantalones y sabía que eran cómodos pero…aquello era demasiado…extremado. Una gorra, una especie de top a rayas que cubría sus pechos y unos pantalones muy, muy cortos con medias…aunque realmente lo que le mataban eran esos zapatos.

Tenía tantas ganas de quitárselos y lanzárselos a algunos de esos babosos en el rostro…

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y por un momento se despistó, perdiendo el paso de las otras chicas. Agradeció que al ser la cantante no se notaba tanto su fallo.

Se agachó en el suelo, y comenzó a gatear junto con las otras chicas sintiéndose asqueada al ver a tantos hombres estirar los brazos para tocarla.

_Antes muerta que dejar que me toquen_

Se apartó a tiempo que uno de ellos la alcanzara y sonrió de forma sugerente, guiñando el ojo al hombre antes de levantarse y continuar cantando.

Entonces fue, cuando al pasar los ojos de nuevo por el burdel, unos ojos azules deslumbraron en medio de aquella oscuridad. Hinata se obligó a continuar, parada como se había quedado al verle y a continuar sonriendo. Era él. No había duda, sólo ella sabía que esos ojos podían pertenecer a la persona que amaba.

_Naruto_

Sonriendo, continuó cantando, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, su pecho inflado de alegría…tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle y besarle. Contarle por las aventuras que había pasado mientras le buscaba, poder sentir sus caricias…

Espera… ¿por qué él no parecía contento? ¿Por qué…por qué se estaba acercando al escenario?

Hinata empezó a asustarse al ver la mirada furiosa que ponía sobre ella mientras se acercaba…

_Como aquella vez…cuando le soltó todo insulto que le vino a la cabeza…_

Esa mirada no le gustaba… No iría a montar un follón en ese lugar… ¿verdad?

Nerviosa, siguió cantando mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna escapatoria. Sin embargo, la mirada de la dueña del lugar estaba sobre ella y no podía salir del escenario no sin antes acabar la actuación. Volvió a mirar a Naruto que apartaba a los hombres de muy mala manera. Hinata tragó duro mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

De acuerdo, ahora le importaba muy poco el dinero, sólo buscaba su salvación…así que dejó de cantar y salió corriendo del escenario.

Naruto se subió en el momento en que ella bajó, asustando a las chicas que huyeron hacia un lado mientras los hombres empezaban a revolucionarse y buscar pelea contra él. Algunos de los que se habían atrevido, ya estaban en el suelo.

La siguió con la mirada antes de ir tras ella.

-¡Oiga!-gritó la dueña- ¡Demonios! ¡Atrapad a ese inútil!- le gritó a dos hombres altos y muy fuertes que fueron tras ellos- ¡Ustedes borrachos, deténganse!

.

.

.

Hinata se quitó los zapatos mientras corría, pudiendo moverse más rápidamente por aquellos pasillos y luego miró tras ella, asustándose al ver a Naruto acercándose a ella con toda la calma fingida del mundo.

¡Demonios! ¿¡Porque daba tanto miedo!?

Se metió por uno de los pasillos y luego cerró la puerta de uno de los camerinos, poniendo el seguro. Se apartó de la puerta lo más lejos posible, cayendo sobre una de las sillas, respirando agitada.

Durante un rato no se escuchó nada fuera y Hinata, con una mano en su vientre, se permitió tomar un respiro de alivio.

-¡Usted venga con nosotros enseguida!-Hinata se escuchó al escuchar esa voz, seguido de unos fuertes golpes que identificó como una pelea.

De acuerdo, no podía todavía respirar aliviada. ¡Naruto estaba furioso!

-Hinata- ella respingó en la silla- abre la puerta- esa voz le estremeció y se abrazó, encogiendo sus piernas.

¿Abrir la puerta? ¿Para qué? Seguramente deseaba azotarla, como siempre le había amenazado.

-Hinata-

Hinata boqueó, queriendo decir algo, pero calló y la volvió a abrir. No se atrevía a hablar.

-L-lo haré en cuanto te calmes- respondió ella finalmente.

-Estoy..!-se obligó a bajar la voz- estoy calmado así que _haz _el favor de abrir la puerta-

-¡No!-exclamó incapaz de creerle- primero tranquilízate…y-y luego te abriré-

Al otro lado de la puerta, Naruto estaba a punto de aporrear la puerta, de lanzarla al suelo de una patada, pero se contuvo y se obligó a respirar profundo. Apoyó un brazo contra la pared y frotó el puente de su nariz.

-Hinata, por favor…-

Recelosa, Hinata bajó sus pies de la silla y levantó lentamente, acercándose a la puerta con sigilo. Apoyó sus manos y pegó su oreja, esperando captar algo fuera de lo que sería una respiración normal y el silencio.

Se separó al no escuchar nada y acercó la mano al seguro, pero la detuvo de pronto. ¿Y si le estaba mintiendo? ¿Y si estaba fingiendo para que le abriera la puerta? Meneó su cabeza, pensando que debía confiar en él y no sacar conclusiones tontas. Así que, tragó duro y quitó el pestillo, colocó la mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta. Naruto abrió sus ojos, todavía apoyado contra la pared y así la observó.

Sus miradas se observaron durante largos segundos, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Hinata sonriendo con timidez y él perdido en el mar de sensaciones que se producía con tan sólo mirarla.

Pasó una mano por su frente y ojos, suspirando.

-No sé si enfadarme o hacer caso a mi cuerpo y abrazarte-

-¿Puede ser primero el abrazo?-pidió ella como si de un niño se tratara pidiendo un dulce a su madre con inocencia.

Sonriendo, Naruto se adentró en esa habitación y Hinata, feliz, saltó a sus brazos, rodeando cuello y cintura. Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos y estrechó con fuerza contra sí.

Su aroma…su cuerpo encajando a la perfección entre sus brazos…cuanto había echado de menos esa calidez…

.

Hinata se aferró a él fuertemente, sin importarle hacerle daño. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba poder abrazarle de nuevo…las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, como se temió y apretó sus ojos, estrechándole todavía más.

.

Lo sabía. Dios sabía que había hecho hasta lo imposible por olvidarse de ella. Mantenerse alejado, pelear, buscar en otras mujeres el placer que nunca llegó a intentar conocer…pero no podía. Siempre estaba en su cabeza, en su corazón…se había clavado tan fuerte que le era casi imposible sacarla.

Se había enamorado y ya no había nada que pudiera borrar ese sentimiento

_Nada_

Abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa, acarició ese cabello, recordando su tacto sedoso.

-No me dejes-

Naruto se congeló al escuchar sus palabras.

-No vuelvas a dejarme…por favor…te amo mucho, demasiado…-sollozaba Hinata- no te apartes de mi lado…por favor…-

Naruto respiró profundo, estrechándola antes de obligarla a soltarle. Hinata dejó sus pies sobre el suelo, pero sus manos cubrieron sus ojos y bajó su cabeza. Él, con una ceja arqueada ante esa acción, agarró sus manos y las apartó de sus ojos, levantando después su rostro por el mentón. Hinata desvió la mirada y Naruto sonrió.

-¿De verdad que me amas tanto?- Hinata le miró sonrojada furiosamente y él, sonriendo, puso los brazos en jarras- vaya…eso si que no me lo esperaba-se cruzó de brazos- Sabía que estabas loquita por mí, pero no pensé que de esa forma tan fuerte. Voy a tener que advertir a mis seguidoras de lo peligrosa que puedes ser si te pones celosa-

Hinata viró su rostro, empuñando sus manos.

-Tonto- masculló ella molesta, por la broma que le tomaba al asunto.

-Usako-le llamó él, consiguiendo su mirada- ahora sí que eres la maleducada, pequeña y frágil Usako- la acercó por la nuca y capturó sus labios.

Hinata se sorprendió pero, sonriendo después, rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo al beso.

Tierno, después de todo el tiempo alejados, apasionado y profundo por el tiempo sin estar en los brazos del otro, hambriento y desesperado en busca de saciar la sed no encontrada después de días.

Un beso que profesaba lo que sus corazones sentían el uno por el otro.

Aferrada a él, Hinata fue en busca de su lengua, sonriendo interiormente al encontrar la misma respuesta de él. Pegó su cuerpo mientras acariciaba entre sus dedos las hebras de su cabello, sintiendo las manos masculinas inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar más el beso. Hinata sonrió cuando él se separó un poco pero ella volvió a juntar sus labios, deseando que ese beso acabara en lo que llevaba soñando desde su partida del palacio.

Añoraba sentir sus manos sobre su piel, los mismos labios que ahora la besaban sobre sus pechos….deseaba sentirle dentro…

Separó los brazos de su cuello y deslizó las manos por su pecho hasta su cintura, en donde las adentró bajo su camisa. Naruto reaccionó al momento de sentir la piel acariciando la suya, agarrando sus manos y sacándolas a la par que rompía el beso.

Naruto la observó fijamente, entrecerrando su mirada mientras que Hinata hacia un dulce puchero con los labios. Soltó una de sus manos para coger las dos después con una y acariciar con la otra los labios de Hinata, a los cuales el color rojo se había esparcido en parte de los labios y ahora podía apreciarse el suyo natural, provocado por sus besos.

Hinata sonrió al ver los labios de Naruto con algo de color.

-Tú también tienes- dijo en tono inocente ella.

Naruto se limpió los restos rojos con su mano, haciendo una mueca algo avergonzado al saberse con eso en los labios. Dios, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría.

Pero sorprendiéndole, Hinata se puso de puntillas y le besó. Fue un corto beso que después lamió donde justamente se había estado limpiando él, adhiriendo a eso, un mordisco tentador a su labio y que ella aprovechó para volver a besarle, introduciendo su lengua. Naruto le correspondió, soltando sus manos y sujetando su rostro, volviendo a llevar el ritmo que él mandaba.

Profundo y lento

Segundos después, Naruto separó sus labios, respirando fuerte. Hinata se agarró a sus manos en su rostro, cogiendo el aire robado, buscando en sus ojos el mismo deseo reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Todo lo contrario a encontrar lo que deseaba, los ojos de Naruto brillaron de malicia y diversión.

-No pienses que con esto vas a hacer que me olvide de lo que hacías allí fuera-

Al momento se vio arrastrada hacia una de la silla, donde Naruto se sentó y luego la colocó a ella sobre su regazo, de panza sobre sus piernas.

¡Iba a azotarla!

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Bájame! ¡No puedo estar así!-se movía ella, queriendo bajar de su regazo- ¡Naruto!-

-Haberlo pensado antes de salir ahí medio desnuda a coquetear con otros-

-¡No estaba coqueteando!- cerró sus ojos con fuerza- ¡estoy embarazada!-

Naruto detuvo la palmada en el aire.

-¡Estoy embarazada! No puedes azotarme, eso le haría daño a nuestro hijo- siguió intentando convencerle para que la dejara libre- ¡por favor! Naruto-

Naruto la aferró del brazo y colocó en pie, frente a él, sujetando sus dos brazos, mirándola con sorpresa impregnada en sus ojos. Hinata se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-Que…que has…-la soltó y se levantó de la silla, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, parándose a observarla para después volver a caminar.

Hinata frunció sus labios.

-¿Cómo…-salió de los labios de Naruto por inercia, aunque viró de nuevo su rostro. ¿Cómo? Él era ahí el único que lo sabía. Porque en ese momento…ni el siguiente, ni en el otro…pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso.

Había sido tan inconsciente de dejarse llevar por el deseo que olvidó…

Resopló, pasando ambas manos por su cabello. Cabizbaja, Hinata le observaba con un puchero en los labios.

-¿No lo deseas?-preguntó ella, mirando a un lado

Naruto se volteó y observó su vientre levemente abultado. Entonces… ¿estaba esperando un hijo?

-¿Sabes si es cierto?-

Hinata empuñó sus manos.

-Tsunade me lo confirmó hace un mes- masculló empezando a sentirse indignada. ¿Cómo podía dudar de su palabra?. Le miró, entornando su mirada-¿no lo deseas, verdad?-

Naruto desvió su mirada y Hinata fijó la mirada en el suelo, con sus puños temblando de rabia.

-No…no es eso…-respondió él, pasando una mano por su nuca, nervioso- yo…-

-No he estado buscándote todo este tiempo para nada Naruto- le cortó ella-sólo…quería que lo supieras…-le miró, volviendo a apartar la mirada. Un silencio asfixiante cayó sobre los dos, tensando el ambiente - no voy a obligarte a tomar responsabilidad de ello…- maldijo interiormente cuando sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas- y-yo podré cuidar a…mi bebé sola-cerró sus ojos, suplicando que al mirarle, no tuviera rastro de lágrimas- además…contaré con la ayuda de mi familia y Jiraya-sama podrá…-

-Ya te dije una vez que sacas conclusiones muy apresuradas- le interrumpió él, con tono algo hosco- es mi hijo del que estamos hablando y no permitiré que nazca y crezca sin la educación de un padre-

Hinata le miró ofuscada por esas palabras.

-No quiero que vengas conmigo por obligación- se cruzó de brazos- y tampoco le hace falta la educación de un padre. Con mi padre y Jiraya tendrá suficiente-

-Viendo la educación que se ha tomado tu padre contigo…-Hinata le miró incrédula- es cierto. Para ser una _dama_, tienes la lengua muy afilada-Hinata volvió a empuñar sus manos- y mejor no hablemos de Jiraya que…-suspiró- mi hijo podría acabar siendo un pervertido-

-Si tanto le disgusta mi educación, ¿por qué no mira _usted_ la suya?- Naruto alzó una ceja ante su cambio de trato- no es que usted sea el mejor hombre del mundo, tiene sus _más_ de cien defectos-

-¿Y cuáles son, si puedo saberlos?-

-Me parece que ya una vez se lo dejé bien claro-

_-¡Maldito y estúpido viejo del demonio!-_

_-¡Arrogante!- agarró una de sus botas y se la tiró, sin llegar a alcanzarle-¡canalla, presuntuoso, enviado del demonio, pervertido, viejo cascarrabias!- le lanzó la otra, que tampoco llegó- ¡bribón, inútil, bastardo, bruto, desalmado, granuja! ¡Abuelo ignorante y estúpido!_

Un tic en su ceja provocó ese recuerdo y un su puño apretándose con fuerza.

-A esos por supuesto, se le añaden de nuevos como cretino, egoísta…-

-Por eso.- le interrumpió él, antes que continuara- por eso mi hijo necesita alguien que no le enseñe a soltar barbaridades a una persona que no merece más que lindas palabras por su sufrimiento y preocupación-

_¿Sufrimiento?_ Pensó Hinata incrédula

-Habla de sufrimiento cuando fui yo la que fue abandonada, ¡dos veces!-exclamó- ¿y habla de sufrimiento?-

-Lo hice por tu bien-

-¿Por mi bien o por el suyo?-adelantó un paso ella, frustrada- Sólo pensaste en ti Naruto. Me obligaste de dejar el campamento y alejarme de ti cuando sabías perfectamente que no quería, luego volviste a hacer lo mismo, desapareciendo del mapa y dejándome todavía más dolorida-

-¡Te hirieron por mi culpa!-exclamó él, desesperado-¡cómo pretendías que siguiera quedándome contigo después de lo que hice!-

-Hubiera preferido seguir sufriendo a que te alejaras de mi de nuevo- masculló ella con rabia contenida-sabes…sabes lo que lloré aquel día…-su voz tembló por las lágrimas- sabes lo mucho que me dolió…tener q-que alejarme de ti…el que te despidieras como si nada hubiera pasado…-

Naruto apretó sus manos

-Lo preocupada que estaba pensando en donde estarías…donde habrías marchado…-se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo- me pasé…días buscándote Naruto…cada bar, cada aldea, cada burdel… ¿acaso no sabes lo que tuve que aguantar para encontrarte?...-se mordió el labio tembloroso y sorbió su nariz-vine hasta aquí porque te amo…porque por ti haría cualquier cosa, porque a pesar de cómo me trataste sigo amándote, porque me convencieron de que tu también…-calló, lamiendo sus labios resecos- pero veo que estaba equivocada. ¿Sólo fui tu alimento para sobrevivir en el campamento verdad? Sólo un deseo que satisfacer…-sonrió irónica, limpiando una de sus lágrimas- debí hacer caso a mi padre…-le miró-nunca debí haber venido a buscarte…ha sido una pérdida absoluta de tiempo- se volteó y dirigió hacia su mochila- olvídalo todo….Como si no me hubieras visto. Regresaré…-

-¡Maldita sea Hinata, como hemos llegado a esto! Me alejé de ti por miedo a verte morir en mis brazos. ¡Por miedo a volver a perderte! Me alejé porque soy un maldito jinchuriki que se divierte matando a personas. Porque cualquier día podría matarte sin darme cuenta, porque no puedo…-calló, apretando tan fuerte sus puños que sentía sus uñas clavarse en la piel- porque no puedo protegerte de mí…-pasó la mano por su cabello, angustiado- y a pesar de todo…a pesar de que me odio a mi mismo por todo esto…tus palabras logran convencerme…-sonrió irónico- todo lo que he batallado por olvidarte, las veces que he deseado sacarte de mi cabeza…¡joder lo he intentado! He intentado borrarte y….y ahora llegas tú…-la miró- y lo único en lo que pienso es en formar una familia contigo-

Hinata abrió sus ojos

-Te amo Hinata. Y de eso no tengo duda…-boqueó- pero mi otro yo me dice que debo alejarme de ti, que sufrirás estando a mi lado…-observó fijamente la espalda de Hinata- soy un demonio…no merezco ser amado por nadie…ni siquiera…por alguien como tú-

Tras esas palabras cayó un profundo silencio que llevó a los dos a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Lo deseo-habló Naruto al rato-deseo tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos, una familia...te deseo a ti…-desvió la mirada-pero lo mejor será…-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-gritó Hinata entre lágrimas- ni se te ocurra decir q-que….debes marcharte…porque…-respirando entrecortadamente, se volteó- si lo haces yo iré contigo-

Naruto observó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Si marchas te seguiré…si huyes..t-te buscaré…s-si te matas…yo también lo haré…-

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Miraba a todos lados, evitando ponerse a llorar.

Ya no…

-N-no quiero a otro hombre…no quiero un papá para mi bebé…yo sólo quiero a Naruto…-dijo con la cara enterrada en su pecho, llorando desconsolada-sólo deseo una familia contigo…-

Naruto la abrazó más fuerte, besó su cabeza, intentando calmarla con palabras dulces y promesas…

Ahora le era imposible

-No me marcharé te lo prometo- dijo con los labios pegados a su cabeza-nunca te dejaré…nunca…-

Y en la puerta, los hombres apaleados, la dueña del local y demás bailarinas y trabajadores lloraban a moco tendido ante la situación. Pero Naruto siguió abrazando a Hinata, ignorando las miradas y el tiempo que pasara.

_Te lo prometo Hinata, nunca me alejaré de ti_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_=CONTINUARÁ=  
_

* * *

_Como lo veis, Hnata no murió, no señor. Y sIIII Señorees, este es el **penultimo** capitulo !  
_

_¿Y que tal os ha parecido? ¿Merezco buenas críticas? (parpadeando coquetamente) ¿Hinata embarazada? Naruto hijo...que punteria eh!  
_

_¡Nos vemos el proximo!  
_


	10. Toda una vida

_Último capitulo para todos_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado ! Oh! y advertiros de...**¡LEMON AL CANTO!**_

_Por que tanto tiempo sin verse...trae sus consecuencias...**  
**_

_:)  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10- Toda una vida**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

En una habitación equipada con muebles antiguos pero bien conservados, bajo la luz del día que entraba por una ventana abierta, sobre la cama, Naruto acunaba entre sus brazos a una dormida Hinata. Rodeando con sus brazos su cuerpo junto al suyo y sus labios sobre su frente, el jinchuriki miraba la nada de aquella habitación en la que se encontraban.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en una noche que no sabría por dónde empezar…él muy furioso, un apasionado encuentro y unas duras palabras que llevaban únicamente a la verdad…

Recordaba haberle pedido a la dueña del local una habitación para poder descansar el resto de la noche, ella se ofreció encantada y le dejó una de las mejores habitaciones, aunque Naruto insistió en que no hacía falta, finalmente terminaron durmiendo en la más lujosa y, suite, de todas las habitaciones.

Después de recoger sus cosas, recordó haber acostado a Hinata y él lo hizo a su lado, abrazándola.

Pasó la noche tan rápida que, tras un par de horas de cabezada, él despertó, viéndose todavía a ese cuerpo.

Sonrió por ello. Era uno de los más bellos despertares que había tenido en tiempo…

Depositó un beso en su frente, estrechándola

-No lo comprendo-la voz grave del kurama se dejó escuchar en su interior y pronto Naruto se vio en aquella sala vacía, viendo tras los barrotes al gran demonio tumbado, mirándole fijamente.- sufrirá contigo-

-Haré lo que haga falta para impedir eso- respondió él, desviando su mirada

-Sabes que no tienes pleno control en mí. Cualquier día puedo despertar y hacer con ella lo que me plazca-

-No lo harás- le miró, observando una mirada extrañada del animal- por mucho que seas un demonio, sé que nunca podrías hacer daño a lo que más quiero-

-Tú me mantienes encerrado en este maldito lugar- masculló en un gruñido- hacerte daño a ti y a los demás es lo que más deseo. Como bien dices, soy un demonio y como tal me comportaré-

-No con mi familia-

Kurama entrecerró sus ojos dorados

-Te ves muy seguro de tus palabras-

-Creo firmemente en ellas-

Gruñó el demonio, enseñando sus afilados dientes. Naruto siguió observándolo fijamente.

-Tendrás que recompensarme por mantener a salvo a tus humanos- ordenó-negocios son negocios y si hoy es por ti, mañana por mí- viró su gran cabeza, apoyándola sobre sus patas- lárgate ahora, tu presencia divina me es desagradable-

Naruto se vio otra vez en la habitación, abrazando a Hinata.

-Por una vez quiero ser egoísta…-murmuró él, mirando con una sonrisa a la durmiente entre sus brazos.

Minutos después se alzó, la cubrió con su chaqueta y entró al baño a ducharse. El sonido del agua despertó de forma suave a Hinata, que se volteó boca arriba, frotando sus ojos, los cuales sentía cansado de tanto llorar. Se sentó y la chaqueta cayó de sus hombros, ella la miró y buscó después a Naruto en la habitación, la cual, después de escuchar el agua de la ducha, sonrió.

No se había marchado

Sujetó entre sus dedos el dije oculto en el top.

_-No me marcharé te lo prometo…nunca te dejaré…nunca…-_

Se mordió el labio, evitando ponerse a sonreír ampliamente de tanta felicidad que sentía. Se quedaba, Naruto lo había prometido. Estarían juntos siempre.

Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo, llena de alegría, su pecho inflado de radiante felicidad…

_Por fin vamos a ser una familia_, pensó poniendo una mano en su vientre, _y tú vas a tener un papá que cada día te querrá más y más_

Volvió a sentarse, observando la habitación. Suponía que seguirían en ese burdel…pero esa habitación parecía de lujo, con todos esos muebles que Hinata creía ser antiguos y caros, un gran espejo en la esquina de la habitación, un tocador, ambas mochilas sobre el suelo, una cómoda y mullida cama…volvió a tumbarse, sonriendo.

Quizá…

Sonrió traviesa. De acuerdo, aquello había llegado de pronto a su cabeza, emocionándola…no parecía una mala idea…

Se sentó en la cama, observando sobre sus piernas esa chaqueta naranja y negra con la que él le habría cubierto…

Otra idea todavía mejor que la anterior…

¿No estaba mal hacer eso…verdad?

Y sus manos desataron sus ligas y sus medias…siguiendo con lo demás…

.

.

Apoyando ambas manos en la pared, Naruto dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, deseando que arrastrara todo el cansancio y el pesar que todavía ronroneaba en su cabeza.

_-¿Te marchas otra vez?- _

_Naruto cerró la puerta tras él mientras Jiraya, apoyado contra el barandal, se volteaba y le miraba, cruzado de brazos._

_El rey suspiró, negando. _

_-Naruto…-_

_-Debo irme- le cortó, mirando el atardecer desde aquel mirador- es lo mejor para todos- _

_-Piensa por ti mocoso- masculló Jiraya molesto- sabes que a mí me encantaría que te quedaras y fueras mi sucesor- _

_Naruto sonrió, mirándole. _

_-Prefiero quedarme como estoy.- metió las manos en los bolsillos- nunca me veré como un rey- _

_-Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás- _

_-Gobernar un imperio no es ningún juego- le recriminó Naruto, sintiéndose extrañado al ser él quien lo dijo._

_-Me lo dice alguien que siempre pone su vida en peligro- _

_-Jiraya, tengo que irme- suspiró él-despídeme de mis hombres-_

_-¿Y qué hay con ella?-Jiraya señaló con la cabeza la habitación_

_Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo._

_-Estará mejor sin alguien al que intentan matar montones de asesinos- _

_-Ya sabes que esa chica te ama Naruto, y demonios, tú también la amas. Porque no te olvidas de todos por una vez y te centras en ti. En lo que quieres hacer, en lo que realmente deseas. No se destruirá el mundo si por una vez en la vida decides hacer caso a tu corazón- _

_Hacer lo que dicte mi corazón…_

_-Ya tengo ganas de ver a mi hijastro felizmente casado con una gran mujer y con tres mini Naruto correteando por todo el palacio_-

Sonrió al imaginarse eso. Tan sólo iba a tener el primero y ya estaban fantaseando con tres más.

Aunque a él no le importaría tener de más. Cuanto más niños tuvieran, más felices serían.

Cerró el grifo y corrió la cortina, congelándose de pronto.

Con una sonrisa mordida por sus dientes, unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y cubierta sólo con esa chaqueta naranja que le llegaba casi por las rodillas y que se ensanchaba en su cuerpo notándose la diferencia de tallas entre su pequeño cuerpo y el corpulento de él, Hinata le miraba tímidamente…o con falsa timidez que sabía esconder muy bien su diversión.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió pudoroso y sus mejillas cogieron leve color rosado. Se sentía horriblemente poco atractivo a su lado.

-Buenos días- juntó sus manos tras su espalda, sonriéndole.

Naruto quiso responder lo mismo, pero ni su boca ni su cuerpo parecían moverse. Aprovechando su mutismo, Hinata le observó al completo, sonrojándose aun más al centrar su mirada en esa parte anatómica masculina que tantas veces le había dado placer. Se mordió el labio y elevó la mirada a sus ojos, entornando ligeramente los ojos.

Aquello fue sólo el principio de la excitación de Naruto, que apartó su mirada, empuñando sus manos.

-Hinata…-

-Capitán…-le llamó con tono meloso y él cerró sus ojos- yo también quisiera tomar una ducha…-acortó la distancia que le separaba de él y, sonriendo, agarró el principio de aquella cremallera-¿cree que haya tiempo antes de partir?-

Tiró de la cremallera lentamente hacia abajo, sonriendo al ver el pecho de Naruto subir y bajar con profundidad.

-Nee capitán…-

Naruto podía escuchar el sonido de la cremallera siendo bajada y se maldijo interiormente por excitarse sólo con eso.

_Demonio de mocosa_, después de todo por lo que había pasado anoche, ahora buscaba enredarlo con su cuerpo.

-Hinata, mejor para…-

-No- interrumpió ella ofendida- Usako…para ti soy sólo Usako…-

Naruto sintió la chaqueta en el suelo. Dios, no quería imaginarse si ahora volteaba…

-Naruto…mírame-

¡Ni aunque estuviera loco! Llevaba un mes entero sin verla, no sabía lo que ocurriría si…

Empuñó sus manos con fuerza.

-Y-yo también…llevo mucho tiempo sin verte…-sonrojada, Hinata desvió la mirada al suelo- por eso…yo…yo…quisiera que…sólo…-sintió sus mejillas tan calientes que pensó que se fundirían- yo quiero tocarte…-

Naruto abrió sus ojos y poco a poco viró el rostro, quedándose de piedra ante lo que la naturaleza le enseñaba. Era ella y sus pechos plenos y más engrandecidos, su vientre levemente abultado, ese centro que tantas ganas tenía de poseer, sus largas y suaves piernas, sus pequeños pies, sus brazos, su cuello, esos atrayentes labios y ese dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Todo, todo en ese momento se desvaneció a su alrededor, centrándose solo en la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos.

Cohibida, sentía Hinata su intensa mirada sobre su cuerpo. ¿Realmente él no querría hacerlo?

Desapareció todo pensamiento cuando fue agarrada de su brazo y atraída bruscamente contra sus labios, y, contra estos, sonrió, rodeando su cuello.

Naruto le obligó con su lengua a separar sus labios e invadir su boca, sus manos agarraron su trasero y la alzaron, apoyándola contra la pared, que al hacerlo, abrió el grifo, empezando a mojarles. Hinata le rodeó con las piernas y correspondió a ese beso hambriento y desesperado, acariciando entre sus dedos las hebras húmedas de su dorado cabello.

Dientes y lengua pasándose por su cuerpo húmedo, sus uñas clavándose en los hombros de Naruto, su mano estrujando su trasero, torturando uno de sus pechos, su cuerpo ardiente contra el suyo…

Pero él paró abruptamente, fijando la mirada en aquella pequeña cicatriz más debajo de sus pechos, causada por esa espada…causada por su culpa.

Sintió ira, rabia interior…aunque el maldito estaba bien muerto seguía odiándolo, deseaba su muerte, descuartizarle, molerle a golpes…

Su nombre pronunciado dulcemente en sus labios lo distrajo, sintiendo después como con su pequeña mano húmeda elevaba su rostro y juntaba sus labios, volviendo a sujetarse a su cuello. Con su lengua Hinata le exploró, despertando el fuego desaparecido segundos antes. Mordió su labio, succionándolo, volviendo a enredar su lengua sintiendo sus callosas manos acariciar su cuerpo.

.

El agua que corría estaba fría, su cabello se adhería a rostro, se detenían en sus pestañas, recorrían desde su cuello descendiendo por su cuerpo, la mano cálida sobre su centro, excitándola con el movimiento de sus dedos, su espalda pegada a su pecho, la otra mano erizando el pequeño botón, sus labios mordiendo su nuca, lamiendo su cuello, su espalda, el lóbulo…palabras susurradas con voz grave y ronca de aquello que le hacía y tenía pensado hacer la excitaban de más…

Ya no aguantaría más…

Gimió, pidiendo entre jadeos que dejara de torturarla, pero él siguió, sonriendo de medio lado, cínico, cuando por fin ella llegó al clímax. Hinata sintió que se debilitaba, que sus piernas flaqueaban, que pronto caería al suelo de esa bañera, pero Naruto la volteó y susurró algo de "_esto no termina aun" _antes de tomarla, apretar sus nalgas y entrar en ella de una sola estocada firme y brusca. Grita ella. Gruñe él al sentir la estrechez y su humedad rodeando su miembro. Espera durante un momento, recobrando un poco el poco aliento que le roba su mirada, antes de volver sus labios, entrando directamente con su lengua. Es Hinata que comienza a mover sus caderas de forma lenta, pero pronto, Naruto la alcanza, siendo él el dominante.

Empieza a llevar el control, embistiendo contra ella, cada vez, más rápido, olvidándose por completo de todo lo que había a su alrededor, únicamente escuchando el sonido de sus caderas chocar con las femeninas de ella y su maravillosa voz pedir más con dulces gemidos y jadeos.

Jamás se olvidó de esos sonidos…

Siente que está por llegar al clímax con ella y eso le hace sentir jodidamente bien. Tantas veces rechazando el calor de una mujer, tantas veces soñando con ella tomándola una y otra vez…

Gime tan fuerte como ella al sentir sus músculos contraerse y relajarse al tiempo que suelta su semilla en su interior.

Con los cuerpos ardiendo bajo el agua helada, Hinata se abrazó a él y Naruto apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, respirando agitado. Ella se estremece de pronto y sientes como su piel se eriza.

El agua que antes ni notaba, ahora estaba congelada.

-Usako- Naruto le estruja las nalgas, provocando que sintiera todavía su miembro palpitante en su interior, que, a pesar de lo que terminaban de hacer, resurgió un sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿no era que venías a ducharte?-Hinata cerró sus ojos y estrechó sus brazos al sentir sus labios en su hombros, mordiendo suavemente- continuemos entonces…-

.

.

La dueña del local se colocó bien sus gafas, sonrojada.

Ella había entrado para despertar a la pareja, pero sin respuesta obtenida y abierta la puerta, con la ropa esparcida por el suelo y el agua de la ducha corriendo…

Volvió a cerrar, suspiró, y bajó las escaleras.

A los jóvenes de hoy en día no les importaba donde ni cuando

-¿Y Hinata-chan?-preguntó una de las chicas- debemos practicar-

La dueña miró a sus bailarinas, volviendo a subir sus gafas.

-En este momento está practicando otro baile- Las chicas rieron ante el comentario de la dueña-no debemos molestarla-

-Ese es el mejor baile de todos- comentó una guiñando el ojo a sus amigas, que rieron.

.

.

Horas después, tras una despedida _extraña_ de sus compañeras y la misma dueña, en el cual no paraban de reír y hacer bromas con ella, bromas con connotaciones verdes, Naruto y Hinata andaban ya por un camino de tierra y piedras, que los llevaría de vuelta a casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?- su pregunta sonó algo hosca.

-Un par de días, tres…no sé- respondió Hinata sonriendo-son buenas personas-

-Puede que lo sean, pero eso no les quita que sean fulanas-

-Naruto- se detuvo Hinata, molesta- no les llames así-

-¿No es lo que son?-alzó una ceja y Hinata rodó los ojos, reanudando el paso

-No comprendo porque todavía sigues enfadado-

Ahora Naruto se detuvo

-¿No lo comprendes?-repitió, sonriendo con sorna-supuse que esta mañana te lo dejé bien claro-

Hinata se detuvo, muy sonrojada, empuñando sus manos.

Recordar lo que habían hecho en esa bañera…debía admitir que fue algo único y muy placentero. Que había echado de menos a Naruto más de lo que se imaginaba y que su cuerpo y su mente se habían perdido por completo en esas sensaciones tan maravillosas que sólo él podía causarle…

Debía de estar avergonzada de ese comportamiento…desear tanto a una persona no era correcto para una dama… ¿no?

Sintió de pronto un pellizco en el trasero y enrojecida al completo, puso las manos en la zona mientras Naruto se adelantaba.

-No deberías pensar en esas cosas. No es correcto-Hinata frunció sus labio sal escuchar su voz, divirtiéndose con la situación- ¿Qué pensaran los demás cuando se enteren que una jovencita dama anda deseando y pensando en las cosas indebidas que le hará a su hombre?-

-¡Y-yo no pienso en..!-pero calló y, frustrada, le siguió.-tonto- masculló a su lado.

Sonriendo, Naruto agarró su mano y se la llevó a los labios; Hinata desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

-Por cierto, se me hace extraño no ver a Ryu- dijo él, sonriendo divertido- no le habrás dado esquinazo para que nosotros…-

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, frunciendo sus labios.

-No exactamente así…-respondió ella por lo bajo, mirando a todos lados nerviosa. Naruto alzó una ceja-me escapé antes que pudiera venir-

Naruto negó, sonriendo.

-Se supone que es tu dragón protector o algo así. ¿Por qué te escapaste sin…-

-¡E-es igual!-alzó la voz ella, con las mejillas bien coloradas- Lo que importa es que te he encontrado y que volvemos juntos a casa-

Naruto se detuvo y más adelante lo hizo Hinata, virando su cuerpo.

-Naruto-

-A casa…-repitió él, sonriendo de medio lado-es la primera vez que esa palabra me alegra-

Sonriendo entre dientes, Hinata se acercó y agarró su mano.

-Los tres juntos-

El jinchuriki miró el vientre de Hinata, sonriendo. Algo _suyo_ crecía en su interior, lo más maravilloso que la vida podía regalarle. Un hijo.

Un hijo. Él. Que antes había descartado por completo esa posibilidad, ahora…se iba a convertir en padre. Lleno de vitalidad, sintiéndose como si hubiera rejuvenecido, acercó a Hinata y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, depositando un beso en su frente.

-Volvamos a casa-

.

.

.

**Un mes después…**

Con un libro entre sus manos y tumbada en la cama, con un vientre de dos meses abultando un poco la camisa que llevaba de Naruto. Una camisa limpia, amplia y larga, Hinata desvió la mirada del libro hacia el suelo, donde Naruto limpiaba algunas de sus armas.

Suspiró.

De aquello hacía sólo un par de días, pero Naruto seguía bien enojado con ella.

Mientras continuaban de camino a su aldea, unos hombres los atraparon y emboscaron, en busca de conseguir algo de dinero. Como llevaba sucediendo desde que tenía los mareos y los vómitos, Naruto le ordenó que se mantuviera quieta. Y ella así lo hizo…lo hizo hasta que uno de los tipo se escapó de Naruto y ella, con la navaja, prestada por cierto, de Naruto, le rascó toda la mejilla.

Ella trastabilló retirándose mientras el tipo se tocaba y la miraba con rabia.

Y ahí llega el punto de discordia. Naruto está ocupado con otros hombres, no puede ayudarla, así que no tiene más remedio que luchar contra ese hombre. Naruto no quiere que en su estado lo haga, pero debe, ya que él está entretenido con cinco hombres más.

Ataca, escapa, vuelve a atacar, pero el hombre es rápido y ella, parece haber estado batallando con diez hombres. Sudaba a horrores y se sentía cansada. Por ello, de un golpe en la mano el arma le fue arrebatada y ella empujada contra un árbol mientras el tipo, sonriendo como un loco, acercaba su espada a su vientre.

Pero no tenía miedo…bueno, un poco tal vez. Su hijo estaba en juego.

La espada nunca llegó a tocarla y el hombre, con una especie de navaja con muchas puntas afiladas clavada en su espalda, cayó al suelo.

Suspiró aliviada, elevando su mirada agradecida a Naruto, cuando todo pensamiento positivo desapareció.

Naruto estaba muy furioso

Desde ese momento, no le dirigió palabra y si la miraba, era de una manera muy fría. Por las noches no encontraba el calor de su cuerpo, solo la amplia espalda.

Y ya estaba algo cansada

Cerró el libro y lo tiró sobre la cama, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te dije que lo siento- masculló ella, sabiéndose escuchada por el rubio, aunque no respondida- sé que me dijiste que no "hiciera sobresfuerzos" pero…-hizo un puchero con sus labios- sólo quería ayudarte-

De nueva cuenta, sin respuesta y Hinata, definitivamente cansada de tanta ignorancia, agarró la almohada y se la lanzó. Naruto la recibió de pleno en el costado derecho de su rostro. Una de las armas que tenía en la mano cayó, junto con el trapo.

Hinata mordió su labio, evitando ponerse a reír.

_Se lo merece_

-Te parecerá divertido - con voz baja y amenazante, Naruto agarró la almohada y se alzó del suelo. Su mirada destilaba mucha maldad.

Hinata se puso sobre sus rodillas, con los brazos en jarras, mirándole de forma altiva.

-Mucho-admitió con orgullo, acompañando sus palabras con un asentimiento.

Naruto estrujó la almohada con fuerza; una de sus cejas con un tic y una mirada más que maligna.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con orgullo, cuando la almohada también impacto de pleno contra su cara, provocando que cayera a la cama. Se apartó el pesado cojín rápidamente y a sus pies, Naruto movía los dedos de forma muy sospechosa, con una mirada y una sonrisa dignas del rey de la perversión.

-N-Naruto…-

-Si quieres jugar, jugaremos- dijo antes de subirse sobre sus piernas y empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

.

Hinata reía y lloraba, intentando atrapar sus manos, pero Naruto seguía tocando con sus dedos las costillas sensibles, sonriendo con malicia.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo riendo, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Respiraba agitada y el calor por el esfuerzo y la risa la invadió, descansado aliviada cuando él paró, cruzándose de brazos. Su sonrisa fue borrándose al ver que en su mirada toda diversión se había borrado para dar paso…al deseo. Entonces, se dio cuenta y bajó su mira, sonrojándose al encontrar su camisa abierta hasta el principio de su vientre. ¡¿Cuándo le había desabrochado todos los botones?!

Se abrazó rápidamente, asombrada.

-Soy un experto en cuanto a quitar ropa se refiere- respondió, apoyando sus manos en la cama e inclinando su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Hinata fuertemente sonrojada entrecerró sus ojos cuando sus labios casi entraron en contacto. Naruto sonrió de medio lado, fijando la mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que te bese, verdad?- preguntó él con sorna, sonriendo al verla asentir tímidamente.

Él cortó la distancia, pero para besarle en la comisura, por el perfil de su quijada, descendiendo por su cuello…Hinata cerró sus ojos y arqueó su cuerpo al sentir su mano en su seno. ¿Cuándo había retirado sus brazos?

Su mano bajó, acariciando ahora su más abultado vientre, el cual el hizo sonreír. Separó sus labios y miró el vientre, acercándose para apoyar su cabeza.

-Mi hijo-

Hinata sonreía, acariciando el cabello de Naruto.

-¡Capitán, me dijeron que..!-

La puerta se abrió de pronto, un grito y una pausa. Naruto se incorporó, abrochando la camisa de Hinata mientras esta, sonrojada como un pimiento, miraba a un lado.

-Joder, podrían haberme dicho que venía acompañado- masculló Kiba, cruzándose de brazos y una sonrisa en su rostro- Hinata-chan…cuanto tiempo-

-Tú- Naruto se paró de la cama y ayudó a Hinata a sentarse- ¿Qué haces aquí?- y volteó a verle, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Pero Kiba sólo miraba a Hinata, asombrado. Aun sentada en esa cama, con esa camisa que la hacía verse condenadamente sexy, todavía con ese cabello corto y esas dulces mejillas sonrojadas, podía distinguir claramente su vientre abultado.

-¿Estás embarazada?-

Ella asintió, mordiendo su labio

-¿De quién?-

Un buen puño contra su cara lo envió al suelo. Hinata suspiró.

-Mierda…-se quejó, tocándose la nariz, que sangraba- ¡era una broma!-le gritó a Naruto- demonios…-se levantó del suelo, mirando molesto a Naruto- ¡me la has roto!-

-Puedo volver a colocártela bien, si deseas- sonrió Naruto con malicia, cruzándose brazos

-Aléjate de mí, bastardo loco-

-Kiba-kun- Hinata se acercó y le dio un pañuelo.

-Gracias- dijo él, sonriendo agradecido, haciendo una mueca al tocarse la nariz.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó ella, preocupada, ayudándole a quitar la sangre.

Kiba sonrió

-Viéndote a ti, todos los males desaparecen-

Hinata sonrió levemente sonrojada, antes de que Naruto pasara un brazo por sus hombros y la pegara a su cuerpo.

Kiba sonrió divertido

-Te vuelvo a repetir, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba adquiriendo material de esta aldea cuando me dijeron que habían visto al hijastro del rey por estos alrededores. Así que busqué y pregunté- con los pañuelos puestos en su nariz, colocó los brazos tras su cabeza- no pensé que anduviera tan bien acompañado- y miró a Hinata y su vientre- me alegra verte bien, Hinata- ella le sonrió dulcemente, todavía con el brazo de Naruto sobre sus hombros- ¿pero estás segura de que no quieres pensártelo mejor? Mira que a mí no me importa cuidar de un niño que no es mío. Es más, podemos decirle a la gente que en realidad es hijo mío y…-

-Por tu vida, más te vale cerrar esa boca- masculló Naruto

-Capitán, no es justo y lo sabe. Yo le pedí mucho antes matrimonio a Hinata que…-calló al ver el rostro pálido de Hinata y la mirada asombrada de Naruto.- oh, ¿Qué no lo sabía?- le preguntó a Hinata, que negó, con una mano en su rostro.

El moreno silbó, mirando a su amigo.

-Pensé que cuando te lo dije en el campamento me había entendido. No era ninguna broma- sonrió entre dientes- Entonces…tampoco sabrás que recibe cada semana en su casa la petición de algún caballero adinerado para tomar su mano-

-¡Kiba!- exclamó ella, sonrojada con fuerza.

-¡Qué!- respondió divertido- debe saberlo. En Konoha están todos revolucionados por eso. Un caballero de cada aldea se presenta para pedir tu mano. Cualquier dama estaría encantada de escuchar eso-

-P-pero yo no…-se adelantó ella, nerviosa, cuando sintió la mano de su amigo sobre la cabeza.

-Eres una guerrera, lo sé- le revolvió el cabello, sonriendo mientras Hinata bajaba su mirada, sonrojada- en fin...-suspiró- será mejor que marche. Capitán, ya nos veremos- y miró a Hinata- ¿estás segura que no prefieres…-

Hinata suspiró con una leve sonrisa y Kiba rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien, no insistiré más. Pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí, estar casada con este hombre es…-

-He podido aguantarle hasta ahora, ¿no?- le guiñó el ojo Hinata- creo que puedo hacerlo el resto de mi vida-

-¿Aguantarme?-repitió Naruto, sonriendo irónico, negando.

-¿A-a que viene esa sonrisa tonta? Sabes que así es- masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Sonrisa tonta?_

-Creo, querida, que has pronunciado equivocadamente _mal_ las palabras. Al fin de cuentas, quien ha tenido que aguantar los berrinches de una niña insolente, soy yo-

Hinata le miró boquiabierta

_¿¡Berrinches?! ¡¿Niña insolente?!_

_-_Perdón….-quiso meterse Kiba

-Pero dejando eso de lado, -frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no me has contado lo de las peticiones?-

Se sonrojó y viró el rostro.

-N-no lo creí importante-

-Que diferentes hombres de cada aldea estén pidiendo la mano de _mi mujer_ ¿no es importante?-su tono sarcástico y rudo, la encogió de hombros.

-Y-yo no tengo…la culpa- murmuró muy bajito, cosa que pareció haber escuchado Naruto, ya que una venita apareció en su frente.-n-no puedo remediarlo…-y se mordió el labio, evitando ponerse a sonreír

-Me parece que yo si-

Kiba estaba ante ellos, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que presenciaba una pelea de enamorados.

Parecía divertido.

Pero debía marchar, así que...los observó largos segundos, sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-Naruto -miró al nombrado, que elevó una ceja- Hinata -ella parpadeó- pequeño bebé -miró ese vientre abultado- perdonadme por estoy que voy a hacer-dijo antes de agarrar el rostro de Hinata y depositar un beso en sus labios.

Fueron tan sólo milésimas de segundos en que sus bocas se presionaron antes que Kiba saltara hacia atrás, esquivando otro buen golpe de Naruto. Hinata se tocó los labios, sonrojada

-Nos volveremos a ver- dijo él sonriendo, antes de esquivar otro golpe de Naruto- Capitán, recapacite. Todavía soy muy joven para morir-

Naruto sonrió cínico, crujiendo sus dedos.

-Has hecho bien en llegar, necesitaba un _muñeco_ para desahogarme-

-¿¡Me toma por una jodida bolsa de boxeo!?-

Kiba no tuvo tanta suerte esa vez y recibió un buen golpe en el vientre. Hinata se encogió de hombros, asustada al ver los golpes, pero sonrió después al ver la sonrisa de los dos hombres.

Acarició su vientre.

_Nee, bebé…estoy seguro de que cuando nazcas, vas a ser un hijo muy querido…._ Se encogió de nuevo al escucharles rodar por la escalera. La gente se asomó y otros rieron. Hinata respiró profundamente, sonriendo. _Y seguramente…muy protegido. _

Miró su vientre

-Por el momento, vamos a darnos un atracón. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!- y en su dedo, un anillo de oro blanco, con un pequeño diamante en el centro y dos más aun más pequeños de color rojo brilló a la luz del atardecer.

-¡Ustedes dos, van a destrozar mi posada!-gritó el dueño muy furioso- ¡Deténganse animales!-

Golpes, gritos, botellas y vasos rompiéndose…

Abajo se había montado una bien gorda.

.

.

.

**.FIN.**

* * *

**_Dos semanas antes…_**

_En la estrellada noche, frente a un gran lago, Hinata terminaba de secarse el cabello tras un tranquilo baño en esas aguas. _

_A lo lejos, yacía una hoguera con dos peces cocinándose y dos sacos de dormir. A su alrededor, silencio y el rumor del lago._

_._

_Suspiró agotada; últimamente se cansaba más de lo normal y se mareaba. Los síntomas del embarazado ya empezaban a desarrollarse. _

_-Bebé, hemos pasado por muchas aventuras…- murmuró, acariciando su vientre- en cuanto lleguemos a casa, todo estará más tranquilo, te lo prometo- _

_-Usako-_

_Hinata se volteó y sonrió al verle._

_-Naruto-corrió hacía él y se tiró a sus brazos. Naruto la agarró, sonriendo-¿Dónde estuviste?, tardaste mucho- masculló ella, haciendo un lindo puchero._

_Naruto le acarició los labios, sonriendo divertido_

_-¿Me echaste de menos?-_

_Hinata asintió, abrazándose con fuerza a su espalda, apoyando su mejilla en su pecho. Naruto puso una mano en su cabeza y otra en su cintura, depositando un beso en el cabello. _

_Aspiró el aroma fresco de su cabello todavía algo húmedo. Un dulce aroma a bosque que le hizo sonreír._

_-No quiero hacerlo pero…todavía tengo algo de miedo- enterró su cara en su pecho-no quiero…que vuelvas a dejarme-_

_Naruto acarició su cabello, teniendo la mirada perdida en algún punto de ese lago. _

_-Te amo-murmuró ella, estrechando su abrazo_

_Y esas dos palabras, que casi siempre oía, días tras día, y que tanto le gustaban, le hicieron sonreír levemente. _

_-Creo que ahora es mi turno- _

_La separó de sus brazos, se alejó un paso y de su bolsillo sacó algo. Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo, Naruto agarró su mano izquierda y le colocó en su dedo anular un anillo. Se sonrojó y sorprendida, le miró. _

_-Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de pedirle la mano a una mujer, por eso no creo que esta vaya a ser la mejor.- entrelazó los dedos a los de ella, sonriendo, y le miró- Escudero Ryu, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el sonrojó en sus mejillas aumentó. Miró a todos lados, nerviosa, sintiendo las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos. Fijó la mirada en el anillo en su dedo, su mano entrelazada a la de él. _

_Bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, dejando que algunas lágrimas fluyeran. _

_Asintió, asintió varias veces, sorprendiendo a Naruto al elevar la cabeza y ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero una sonrisa pintada en sus labios temblorosos._

_-Si quiero…por supuesto que quiero-Naruto la atrajo a sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza._

_Sonreía. Después de años sin sonreír correctamente, ahora Naruto sonreía ampliamente, lleno de felicidad, radiante, completo…_

_Ahora ya lo tenía todo_

_-Gracias…-murmuró_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_Ahora si que ya, **fin** del todo.  
_

_En general, ¿que os parecido la historia? La verdad, la anterior me gustaba si, pero esta se ha ganado mi respeto :)  
_

_Me ha encantado sobre todo por ser con toques antiguos. (Si, siendo honesta, soy una adicta a las novelas romanticas historicas. Verdaderamente son las mejores que existen y ellas me inspiran mucho.  
_

_Espero volver a crear una historia así, pero por el momento, será continuar con las que tengo.  
_

_¡Nos vemos en mi proxíma historia y gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!  
_

_¡Bye, bye!  
_


	11. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Tumbado en esa amplia cama, Naruto, con el ceño fruncido, tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto de esa habitación.

Estaba molesto, furioso, iracundo.

Primero, y nada más llegar a la morada Hyuuga, lo primero que recibió fue un buen golpe en su mejilla de parte del patriarca Hiashi Hyuuga, después, tuvo que aguantar un sermón de más de una hora sobre todo lo que había hecho mal, remarcando el "dejar embarazada a su hija" antes de la boda.

¿Y qué culpa tenía él de no ser de piedra?

Lo único de lo que se enteró era que dentro de dos semanas, estaría, con su consentimiento, casado con Hinata.

Segundo, y después de aquel sermón, su madre, Hana, le atendió con cariño y le alimentó, cosa que agradeció. Al menos, alguien le apreciaba en esa casa.

Tercero, la mocosa hermana de Hinata, que nadie diría que fueran hermanas. Eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Hinata era dulce, su hermana Hanabi un monstruo, Hinata era cálida y Hanabi una mocosa pesada, Hinata le comprendía y apoyaba, Hanabi le insultaba y le golpeaba.

Si no fuera porque es una niña e hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, seguramente le hubiera dado un par de azotes para aprender a respetar.

En eso sí, tanto Hinata como Hanabi eran muy parecidas.

Las dos sabían muy bien sacarle de quicio

Cuarto, Ryu. Aunque a ese no le hizo mucho caso. Puede que fuera un dios protector, pero era tan pequeño que "despistadamente" lo pisó y el dragón ya no tuvo más fuerzas para conversar, yendo con vendas en sus brazos y patas.

Quinto, en ese día, sus amigos. Sasuke y Sakura llegaron- ¿Cómo supieron la dirección?-a la mansión Hyuuga. Sakura explicando emocionada que desde el primer día que vio a HInata, supo que era una chica, y Sasuke…su querido amigo se dedicó a mofarse de él y a, sin que se diera cuenta Sakura, coquetear con Hinata.

Podría haberlo hecho en plato broma, pero….ligar con la mujer de uno…

_Prepárate Sasuke_

Sexto, y Naruto estaba empezando a cansarse. ¿Cómo en un día, podían aparecer tantas personas? Sus guerreros. ¡Sus guerreros! No todos, por supuesto, pero la casa se llenó de veinte hombres saludando, besando, abrazando a Hinata, ligando con Hana.

Más de un se llevó un buen golpe de Hiashi

Séptimo, y harto ya en esa tarde, Jiraya y Tsunade. ¿¡Maldición, como se habían enterado todos que habían vuelto!?

Horas de charla, de bromas, y reprimendas…

Y cuando por fin llegó la noche, apreciada noche, alguien más picó a la puerta. Y para colmo de todos, era uno de esos estúpidos hombres que venían a pedir la mano de Hinata.

_-Yo lo atenderé-dijo bajamente Naruto, mientras crujía sus dedos. _

_Sintió a Hiashi Hyuuga suspirar. _

_Desde el interior de la casa pudieron oírse gritos, golpes y alguna que otra, cabiendo decir, muchas palabras mal sonantes  
_

Sonrió de medio lado al recordar a este. Gracias al hombre, se relajó bastante. Después de un día estresante como aquel, era bueno poder desahogarse con alguien.

-Naruto-

Él elevó la mirada, encontrándose con su hermosa esposa enfundada en un lindo camisón lila corto, donde el vientre redondo de tres meses empezaba a notarse de más, sus pechos más llenos y abundantes. Lo sabía, pues él…y su cabello algo más largo, sin hacer esos rizos que anteriormente se le había formado al cortárselo.

Sonrió entre dientes

-¿Todavía sigues enfadado?- le preguntó ella, sonrojándose mientras él palmeaba la cama para que entrara.

-No- y era cierto, después de desfogarse, ya todos sus males se había ido.

Hinata se metió con cuidado, acercándose a Naruto para abrazarle. Sonriendo, Naruto la acunó entre sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en su cabeza.

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando Hinata decidió escabullirse de su habitación y dormir en la de invitados con Naruto. Su padre a veces era demasiado tradicional. Además, a ella le gustaba dormir cerca de Naruto, sentir su calor y sus brazos rodeándola…estaba claro que sin él, no podía dormir.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella, pegando su rostro a su pecho-mi familia es…es….-buscó la palabra adecuada para describir a su familia. ¿Rara?

-Especial- terminó Naruto sonriendo con diversión- tu familia es demasiado especial. Pero no me molesta- besó su cabeza- los especiales me gustan-

Hinata sonrió, depositando un beso en su pecho desnudo. Naruto empezó a acariciar su cabello, dejando sus labios pegados en su cabeza.

-Nee…Naruto…-él emitió un suave sonido, posiblemente porque estaba a punto de dormirse. Hinata se arrebujó contra él, entrelazando sus piernas-d-debo decirte algo-no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió continuar- yo…cuando esta tarde vino Tsunade, me hizo un chequeo para comprobar cómo iba el embarazo-

-¿Todo bien?- se asustó al escuchar su voz, y sonrojó aun más, asintiendo.

-T-todo está bien…p-pero Tsunade…encontró algo-

Naruto la separó, mirándola a los ojos. Hinata se mordió el labio, sonrojada.

-S-son dos-

-¿Dos qué?- y él mismo se dio la respuesta, asombrándose- que…-

-Son gemelos-

¿Dos? Iba a ser padre primerizo…de dos niños.

Un niño y una niña, suyos, igual que él o parecidos a Hinata…dos.

La abrazó otra vez, sonriendo, lleno de alegría, emoción, de ganas de ver a esos niños…

-No sé si te lo habré dicho ya Usako…pero realmente te amo-

Y Hinata sonrió.

-No, no me lo habías dicho-

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

* * *

_Y con esto ya, si que finaliza la historia. Espero que os haya gustado y disfruteis de mis próximos FICS  
_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_**JAN DI-CHAN**  
_

_PD: gracias por tooodos vuestros Rr ^-^  
_


End file.
